Gascon/Lexico Gascon-Francese
a :à prép. attribution a :à prép. lieu, sans mouvement a barrei, a mescla :pêle-mêle adv./n. a bon conde :à bon compte a casa :à la maison a casa :chez soi a coda-l'i-sega :à la queue leu leu a condar de :à partir de a còps :parfois adv. a còps :quelquefois adv. a costat de, au ras de :à côté de a de bonas :pour de bonnes a despart, a l'estrem :à l'écart a despart, separadament :séparément adv. a fanègas, a pièlas :à foison loc. adv. a fons :à fons a grapas :à quatre pattes a gratis, gratuit,a :gratuit,e adj. a l'endarrèr :en arrière a l'entorn :autour adv. a l'esconut, a l'estujat :à l'insu loc. prép. a l'estrem, a despart :à l'écart a l'estujat, a l'esconut :à l'insu loc. prép. a la darrèra tenguda deus Estats de Bearn :à la dernière séance des États de Béarn a la suspresa :à l'improviste loc. adv. a las esconetèras f. pl. Pyr., aus estujòus m. pl. :cache-cache à loc. a lor :chez lui/elle/eux a maugrat :malgré prép. a maugrat de tu :malgré toi a maugrat qui estosse malaut, que vienó :quoique malade, il est venu a maugrat qui + subjonctif :quoique conj. a mescla, a barrei :pêle-mêle adv./n. a noste :chez moi/nous a nueit, au ser :ce soir a paupas :aveuglette à l' loc. adv. a paupas, a tastas :à tâtons loc. adv. a perpaus :à propos a pièlas, a fanègas :à foison loc. adv. a plaser, a tot doç :lentement adv. a quina òra qui sia :à quelque heure que ce soit a rasèr de :au ras de loc. a sautapè :à cloche-pied loc. a si disent :à part soi a tastas, a paupas :à tâtons loc. adv. a tot doç, a plaser :lentement adv. a tot doç, tot doç :tout doucement a tot pip-pap, a tot viracodet :à chaque instant a tot viracodet, a tot pip-pap :à chaque instant a vòste :chez toi/vous abaishar :abaisser vt. abaishar, umiliar :humilier vt. abalut m., barra, pèrcha :perche f. de bois abandon :abandon m. abandonar, deishar :abandonner vt. abans :auparavant adv. abans :avant adv. abans darrèr, anular :annulaire m. doigt abans, davant, endavant :avant m. abans díser m., prefàcia f. :préface f. abans ger :avant hier abans qui :avant que abarrejar un contenu :répandre vt. abat :abbé m. abàter, har càder :abattre vt. abelha :abeille f. abelhèr, apicultor :apiculteur m. abelhèr m. Vic-Bilh, caven m. :ruche f. abeurader, beveder, tòssa f. :abreuvoir m. abile,-a, abille,-a :habile adj. abilessa, abillesa, abiletat, abilletat :habileté f. abiletat, abilletat, abillessa, abilesa :habileté f. abille,-a, abile,-a :habile adj. abillessa, abilesa, abiletat, abilletat :habileté f. abilletat, abiletat, abillessa, abilesa :habileté f. abismar, guastar :abîmer vt. abitacion, abitança :habitation f. abitança, abitacion :habitation f. abitant,a, poblant,a :habitant,e n. abitar, demorar vi. :habiter vt./vi. abituar, acostumar :habituer vt. abituau m./f., acostumèr,a :habituel,le adj. abitud, acostuma :habitude f. abolir, avalir :abolir vt. abonar :abonner vt. abonde m. :abondance f. abondós,-osa :abondant,e adj. abòr, autòna f., agòr :automne m. abordar :aborder vi./vt. aborrí's :élancer s' aborrí's, ahronçà's, getà's :jeter se aborrida f., aviada f., balanç :élan m. aborrir, ahronçar, getar :jeter vt. aborrir, ahronçar, lançar, getar :lancer vt. abotir :aboutir vi. abracar :abréger vt. abraçar :embrasser vt. abracar, acorcir :raccourcir vt. abracar lo peu :couper les cheveux abraçar prendre dans les bras :embrasser vt. abranlir :ébranler vt. abreviacion :abréviation f. abricòt :abricot m. abriu :avril m. abriuleta, margarideta, pimparèla, lilòia :pâquerette f. abrocar :percer vt. un tonneau abséncia :absence f. absent,a :absent,e adj. absolut,-uda :absolu,e adj. abstiene's :abstenir s' abstraccion :abstraction f. abstrèit,a :abstrait,e adj. absurde,-a :absurde adj. aburriu,-iva, embestiant,a :embêtant,e adj. abús :abus m. abusà's, busocar :musarder vi. abusar :abuser vt. ind. user avec excès abusar, borrar, enganar :abuser vt tromper abusar de quauquarrés :abuser de quelqu'un ac, at :le pr. pers. neutre acabar, fenir :achever vt. acabar, fenir :finir vt. acabar, fenir :terminer vt. acaçar :chasser vt. faire fuir acaçar, perseguir :poursuivre vt. acacià :acacia m. academia :académie f. acajó :acajou m. acasar, maridar :marier vt. accedir :accéder vi. accelerar :accélérer vt. accent :accent m. accent grèu :accent grave acceptar :accepter vt. accès :accès m. accident :accident m. accion :action f. accòrds m. pl., aconsialhas f. pl., fiançalhas f. pl. :fiançailles f. pl. acèr :acier m. acerà, aciu :là-bas loc. adv. acertenar, certificar :certifier vt. acès, endòst, sobac :abri m. acessar, endostar, assobacar :abriter vt. aceth, acera :ce, cet, cette adj. dém. objet très éloigné aceth, acera :celui-là, celle-là pr. dém. objet plus éloigné aceth,s, acera,s :ce, cet, cette, ces adj. dém. objet très éloigné aceth,s, acera,s :celui-là, ceux-là; celle-là, celles-là pr. dém. objet plus éloigné aceths, aceras :ces adj. dém. objet très éloigné aceths, aceras :ceux-là, celles-là pr. dém. objet très éloigné ací :voici ací; aciu Orthez :ici adv. ací, aquí :voici, voilà On utilisera ací pour voici et aquí pour voilà suivi du verbe avoir conjugué selon la personne à qui on s'adresse. C'est ainsi qu'on dira: ici, je l'ai: ací, que l'èi; là, nous l'avons: aquí, que l'avem, etc. On peut aussi utiliser uèra = regarde ou ueratz =regardez. On peut encore utiliser: tè = tiens; tiètz = tenez. ací, que l'èi :ici, je l'ai acide :acide m. acide,-a, aset,-eda :acide adj. aciu, acerà :là-bas loc. adv. aciu Orthez, ací :ici adv. aclamar :acclamer vt. aclapà's, esboní's :écrouler s' aclapà's, esboní's :effondrer s' aclapar, atucar :accabler vt. aclepar, aplatir :aplatir vt. aço :ceci pr. dém. acochà's, amainadar :accoucher vi. acomanadís, -issa, contagiós,-osa :contagieux,-se adj. acomanatge m., contagion :contagion f. acompanhar :accompagner vt. acomparar, comparar :comparer vt. acompte :acompte m. aconortar :remonter vt. le moral, réconforter aconortar, reconfortar :réconforter vt. aconselhar, conselhar :conseiller vt. aconsialhas f. pl., fiançalhas f. pl., accòrds m. pl. :fiançailles f. pl. aconsiar, associar :associer vt. acontentar, contentar :contenter vt. acontentar, satisfar :satisfaire vt. acorcir, abracar :raccourcir vt. acorcit, embraca f., embraquèra f. :raccourci m. acòrd :accord m. acordar :accorder vt. acordar, conciliar :concilier vt. acordeon :accordéon m. Acós :Accous acostuma, abitud :habitude f. acostumar, abituar :habituer vt. acostumèr,a, abituau m./f. :habituel,le adj. acrochar :accrocher vt. avec un crochet acte :acte m. actitud; faiçons f. plur. :attitude f. actiu,-iva :actif,-ive adj. activitat :activité f. actor,a :acteur, actrice n. actualitat :actualité f. actuau m./f. :actuel,le adj. acús m., acusacion :accusation f. acusacion, acús m. :accusation f. acusar :accuser vt. ad arron :à la suite adaigada :irrigation f. adaigar :irriguer vt. adaigar, inondar :inonder vt. adaptar :adapter vt. adara :à présent adara :maintenant adv. addicion :addition f. aderir :adhérer vi. adès :a l'instant adès, endòra, totara :tantôt adv. adès, naguaire, ne i a pas guaire :naguère adv. adès passé seul.; endòra, enlòra passé ou futur; bèthlèu futur seul. :tout à l'heure adishatz! :adieu! interj. vouvoiement adishatz! :au revoir! vouvoiement adishatz! :bonjour! interj. vouvoiement adishatz! :bonsoir interj. vouvoiement adiu! :adieu! interj. tutoiement adiu! :au revoir! tutoiement adiu! :bonjour! interj. tutoiement adiu! :bonsoir! interj. tutoiement adjectiu :adjectif m. adjunt,a :adjoint,e adj./n. adméter :admettre vt. administracion :administration f. admirable,-a, esmiraglant,a :admirable adj. admirar, esmiraglà's :admirer vt. admission :admission f. adob :condiment m. adobar :aménager vt. adobar :arranger vt réparer adobar :assaisonner vt. adobar :épicer vt. adocir :adoucir vt. adolescéncia :adolescence f. Adòlfe :Adolphe adonc :or conj. adoptar :adopter vt. Ador :Adour adorar :adorer vt. adreça :adresse f. postale adreçar, mandar :adresser vt. adret,a :adroit,e adj. adretia, astruguessa :adresse f. qualité Adrian,a :Adrien,ne adromider m., templa, templon m. :tempe f. adromidera, cançon de brèç, breçairòla :berceuse f. adromir, assomelhar :endormir vt. adulte,-a :adulte adj./n. advèrbi :adverbe m. adversari,-ària :adversaire n. aerian,a :aérien,ne adj. aeropòrt :aéroport m. afeccion, amistosèr m. :affection f. afectuós,-osa, amistós,-osa :affectueux,-euse adj. aficha :affficha f. afichar, placardar :afficher vt. afirmacion :affirmation f. afirmar :affirmer vt. aflaquir :affaiblir vt. afligir :affliger vt. afranquir :affranchir vt. Africa :Afrique african,a :africain,e adj./n. afront, desaguís, escarni :affront m. afront m., escarni m., insulta :insulte f. afront m., insoléncia :injure f. afrós,-osa :affreux,-se adj. agaça N.-Béarn, piga, pica Aspe, Barétous :pie f. agaçar, tarritar :agacer vt. agaçar, tarritar, tacanhar :énerver vt. aganidèr m., avarícia f. :avarice f. aganit,-ida, avare,-a :avare adj./n. aganit,-ida, avide,-a :avide adj. Agata :Agathe agau :canal m. d'irrigation Agen :Agen agéncia :agence f. agéncia :comptoir m. succursale agent :agent m. agèra f. Sauveterre, gèira f. :lierre m. agir, har vt :agir vi. agitacion :agitation f. agitar, segotir :agiter vt. agla f. :aigle m. agland, gland :gland m. aglot, glot Ossau, eslur m., eslurras f. plur. aspe, Barétous :avalanche f. agòr, abòr, autòna f. :automne m. agorrinar :débaucher vt./vi. faire sortir du droit chemin, dévoyer agost Aspe, aost :août m. agradar, plàser :plaire vi. agradilhar, gradilhar, garrapetar, pujar :gravir vt. agradiu,-iva :agréable adj. agradiu,-iva, plasent,a, gaihasent,a :plaisant,e adj. agram Vic-Bilh, sendenha f. Orthez, pedanh Nay, traucacamin :chiendent m. agrandir, agranir :agrandir vt. agranir, agrandir :agrandir vt. agraula, corbaishina :corneille f. agravar :aggraver vt. agre,-a, pic,a :aigre adj. agreu :houx m. agreulon :petit houx agricòla m./f. :agricole adj. agricultor,a :agriculteur,-trice n. agricultura :agriculture f. aguissar, excitar, ahiscar :exciter vt. agulha de París, damisèla :libellule f. agulha, gulha :aiguille f. agulhada f. :aiguillon de bouvier agulhon :aiguillon m. agusagredon :taille-crayon m. agusar :aiguiser vt. agut,-uda :aigu,è adj. agut,-uda, ponchut,-uda, puntut,-uda :pointu,e adj. ahamiat,-da :affamé,e adj. ahanat,-ada, gorpit,-ida, estaralanguit,-ida :exténué,e adj. ahar m. :affaire f. ahida f., espèr :espoir m. ahida, hida, hidança, confiença :confiance f. ahiscar :stimuler vt. exiter ahiscar, aguissar, excitar :exciter vt. ahitau, bordalat :hameau m. ahoalh :vol m. dans l'air volée d'oiseau, d'insectes ahonà's, samsí's, sombrar :sombrer vi. ahonar, en.honsar :enfoncer vt. ahone's, hone's, honir, hóner, ahóner :fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force ahóner, hóner, ahone's, hone's, honir :fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force ahraga :fraise f. ahraguèr :fraisier m. ahredolic,a, hredolic,a, ahredolit,-ida, hredolit,-ida. :frileux,-se adj. ahredolida f. temps :refroidissement m. ahredolir, en.hredir :refroidir vt. ahredolit,-ida, hredolit,-ida, hredolic,a, ahredolic,a, . :frileux, se adj. ahrescar :rincer vt. ahrièsta Ossau, frinèsta :fenêtre f. ahromiga :fourmi f. ahronçà's, getà's, aborrí's :jeter se ahronçar, getar, aborrir :jeter vt. ahronçar, lançar, getar, aborrir :lancer vt. ahroncilh :pli m. ride ahroncilh m., hroncilha :ride f. ahuecà's :emballer s' s'enthousiasmer ahuecà's :enthousiasmer s' ahuecà's, apassionà's :acharner s' se passionner ahupar :interpeller vt. héler aidar, ajudar :aider vt. aiga :eau f. aiga, arriu m. :rivière f. aiga f., fluvi m. :fleuve m. aigada, aigat m. :inondation f. Aigas-Bonas :Eaux-Bonnes Les aigat :crue f. aigat m., aigada :inondation f. aiguèr, terrassèr, herradèr Ossau :évier m. ailàs!; malaia! :hélàs! interj. aimable,-a, gaimant,a, amistós,-osa :aimable adj. aimador,a, galant m., mestressa f. :amant,e n. aimar :aimer vt. Aimat fém. :Aimé,e ainat,-ada :aîné,e adj./n. aire :air m. Aire :Aire-sur-Adour airejar :aérer vt. airet m. :brise f. Ais de Provença :Aix-en-Provence aisat,-ada :aisé.e adj. qui est dans l'aisance aisèr m., facilitat f. :facilité f. aisinas f. plur., confòrt :confort m. aisit,-ida :aisé,e adj. facile aisit,-ida :facile adj. aisit,ida, confortable,-a :confortable adj. aisit,-ida, de bon har :commode adj. ajacà's :allonger s' se coucher ajacà's, cochà's :coucher se ajacà's, estene's :étendre s' ajacar, esténer, cochar :coucher vt. étendre ajornament :renvoi m. réunion, décision ajornament, sursís :sursis m. ajornar :renvoyer vt. remettre à plus tard ajornar :retarder vt. remettre à plus tard ajòu, davancèr :ancêtre m. ajòu,-òla :aieul,le n. ajuda :aide f. ajuda f. :renfort m. ajuda!, viahòra! :au secours! ajudar, aidar :aider vt. ajustar :ajouter vt. ajustar :ajuster vt. ala :aile f. Alan :Alain aland :battant m. porte alargar :libérer vt. un prisonnier alargar :relâcher vt./vp. un prisonnier alargar, largar :lâcher vt. délivrer alarma :alarme f. alasà's :prélasser se alavetz!, e ben! :eh bien! interj. alavetz, lavetz :alors adv. Albèrt :Albert Albi :Albi albom :album m. alcoòl :alcool m. alcoolic,a :alcoolique adj. alea :allée f. chemin bordé d'arbres alèb :fracture f. membre alebadura, blaçadura :blessure f. alebar, blaçar :blesser vt. aledar :inspirer vt. aledar, respirar :respirer vi. aleitar, balhar la popa :allaiter vt. alemand,a :allemand,e adj./n. Alemanha :Allemagne alengar, entinoar :mettre en chantier Alès :Alès alet :haleine f. alet f., bohar :souffle m. aleugerir :alléger vt. Alexandre :Alexandre alfabet :alphabet m. Alfred pron. alfré :Alfred algèbra :algèbre f. Algèr :Alger alh :ail m. alhors, aulhors :ailleurs adv. aliança :alliance f. aliat,-ada :allié,e adj. aliat,-ada, associat,-ada :partenaire n. aliatge :alliage m. Alícia :Alice Alienòr :Éléonore aligardon :framboisier m. aligardon m. :framboise f. aliment :aliment m. alimentacion :alimentation f. alimentar :alimenter vt. alinhar :aligner vt. allocacion :allocation f. allusion :allusion f. alogar :remettre vt. un membre déboîté. alogar lo braç :réduire une luxation du bras alongar :allonger vt. alonguèr m., perlonquet m. :rallonge f. alòtge, lòtge :logement m. Alpes m. pl. mot panoccitan, Aups m. pl. mot provençal :Alpes alpinista m./f, montanhaire,-a :alpiniste n. Alsàcia :Alsace alternativa :alternative f. altitud :altitude f. alucar :allumer vt. alumini :aluminium m. aluquet m., luquet m. :allumette f. am :hameçon m. amabilitat, gaimantèr m., amistosèr m. :amabilité f. Amadeu :Amédée amainadar, acochà's :accoucher vi. amanejà's, esdeburà's :dépêcher se amanejà's, esdeburà's :hâter se amanejà's, esdeburà's, pressà's, preissà's, manejà's :presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher amantar, caperar, cobrir, aprigar :couvrir vt. amar,a, amarós,-osa :amer,-ère adj. amarèr m., amarum m. :amertume f. amarós,-osa, amar,a :amer,-ère adj. amarossa, camomilha :camomille f. amarrar :amarrer vt. amarum m., amarèr m. :amertume f. amassa, amassas :ensemble adv. amassada :assemblée f. amassada, aplegada, reünion :réunion f. amassada f., aplec :rassemblement m. amassar :assembler vt. amassar, apielar :amasser vt. amassar, aplegar :rassembler vt. amassar, aplegar, reünir :réunir vt. amassar, atraçar; arrecaptar :ramasser vt. mettre de côté, en réserve amassar, cuélher :cueillir vt. amassar, recoltar :récolter vt. amassas, amassa :ensemble adv. amatigar, apatzar :apaiser vt. amator,a :amateur m. sport ambaishador,a :ambassadeur,-drice n. ambicion :ambition f. ambiciós,-osa :ambitieux,-euse adj. Ambròsi :Ambroise ambulància :ambulance f. amelhorança, miélher m. :amélioration f. amelhorança, miélher m. :amélioration f. amelhorar, melhorar, mielhorar :améliorer vt. amendrida, diminucion :diminution f. amendrir, diminuar :diminuer vt./vi. America :Amérique american,a :américain,e adj./n. amerità's, merità's :mériter vt.. amètla :amande f. amiar, miar :mener vt. amiar, miar, hà's seguir :amener vt. amic,-iga :ami,e n. amigalhar :cajoler vt. amigalhar, amistosar :amadouer vt. amigalhar, amistosar :apprivoiser vt. amistat :amitié f. amistós,-osa :amical,e adj. amistós,-osa, afectuós,-osa :affectueux,-euse adj. amistós,-osa, aimable,-a, gaimant,a :aimable adj. amistosar, amigalhar :amadouer vt. amistosar, amigalhar :apprivoiser vt. amistosèr m., afeccion :affection f. amistosèr m., amabilitat, gaimantèr m. :amabilité f. amna :âme f. amnistia :amnistie f. amontanhatge m., estivatge m. :transhumance f. amor m. :amour n. amora :mûre f. amorós :moelleux adj. pour le vin amorós,-osa :amoureux,-euse adj. amortir :éteindre vt. calmer ampola :ampoule f. électrique amputar :amputer vt. amuishar, muishar, ensenhar :montrer vt. amusar, divertir :amuser vt. an :an m. anà'n a hum :aller à vive allure anà'n de pos :aller à vive allure analisi :analyse f. ananàs :ananas m. anar :aller m. anar :allure f. anar au long de :longer vt. anar, conviéner :convenir vi. anar dab, frequentar peu usité :fréquenter vt. anar, foncionar :fonctionner vi. anar; ir Aspe :aller vi. anar m., costumas :mœurs f. pl. anar m., marchar m., desmarcha f. :démarche f. allure anar pèdescauç :aller nu-pied anar tà missa :aller à la messe anar-se'n, partir :partir vi. anarquia :anarchie f. anca, malh m. :hanche f. ancian,a :ancien,ne adj. ancoa, mau de còth m., mau de gòrja m. :angine f. ancra :ancre f. andada, onda :onde f. andada, vagat m. :vague f. andèras f. pl., ziga-zaga f., bitsègas f. pl. :zigzag m. andolha :andouille f. charcut. Andòrra :Andorre Andreu,-ea :André,e anèth :anneau m. anèth, baga :bague f. Angèla :Angèle angèla :anguille f. Anglatèrra :Angleterre angle, caire :angle m. anglés,-esa :anglais,e adj./n. Anglet :Anglet angòs m., angòssa :oronge f. angòssa, angòs m. :oronge f. anheron m. Aspe, aranhon m. Pyr. :prunelle f. anhèth :agneau m. anhiva :gencive f. anidà's, nidà's :nicher vi. animacion :animation f. animar :animer vt. animau, bèstia f. :animal m. anís :anis m. aniversari :anniversaire m. anjo :ange m. Anna :Anne annada :année f. annau m./f. :annuel,le adj. annuari :annuaire m. anóncia :annonce f.. anóncia, publicacion, crida, proclam m. :publication f. anonciar :annoncer vt. anonime,-a :anonyme adj. anormau m./f. :anormal,e adj. ansa, liassa :anse f. d'un panier ànsia :anxiété f. antena :antenne f. anterior,a :antérieur,e adj. antibiotic :antibiotique m. antiquitat :antiquité f. Antòni :Antoine Antònia :Antoinette Antonieta :Antoinette anular, abans darrèr :annulaire m. doigt anullar :annuler vt. anus, uelh deu cuu pop. :anus m. aost, agost Aspe :août m. aparéisher :apparaître vi. aparelh :appareil m. aparéncia, paréisher m. :apparence f. aparent,a :apparent,e adj. apartament :appartement m. apartiéner :appartenir vi. apassionà's, ahuecà's :acharner s' se passionner apassionà's, ahuecà's :passionner se apatzar, amatigar :apaiser vt. apatzar, calmar :calmer vt. apedaçar, pedaçar :raccommoder vt. apedaçar, pedaçar :rapiécer vt. apelhar, vestir :habiller vt. apelhar, vestir :vêtir vt. aperà's :appeler s'. aperà's :nommer se aperar :appeler vt. aperar, atirar :attirer vt. apercéber :apercevoir vt. aperet :appel m. aperitiu :apéritif m. apès m. pl. :outil m. les outils aratoires apetit :appétit m. api, celerí :céleri m. Ce mot n'existe pas en Béarn, on a le choix entre le t. français adapté celerí et le mot languedocien api. apicultor, abelhèr :apiculteur m. apielar :accumuler vt. apielar :empiler vt. apielar :entasser vt. apielar, amassar :amasser vt. apità's, aporà's :jucher se apitar, fondar :fonder vt. apitar, quilhar :dresser vt. aplatir, aclepar :aplatir vt. aplaudiment :applaudissement m. aplaudiment :bravo m. aplaudir, trucar de mans :applaudir vt. aplec, amassada f. :rassemblement m. aplegada, reünion, amassada :réunion f. aplegar, amassar :rassembler vt. aplegar, reünir, amassar :réunir vt. aplicacion :application f. aplicar :appliquer vt. aplom :aplomb m. aplom m. :audace f. péjor. apoderà's :emparer s' aporà's, apità's :jucher se aporèr, porèr :perchoir m. apoticaire,a, farmacian,a :pharmacien,ne n. apoticaireria, farmacia :pharmacie f. apreciar :apprécier vt. aprenedís,-issa, aprentís,-issa :apprenti,e n. aprenedissatge, aprentissatge :apprentissage m. apréner :apprendre vt. apréner, ensenhar :enseigner vt. aprentís,-issa, aprenedís,-issa :apprenti,e n. aprentissatge, aprenedissatge :apprentissage m. après, arron, apuish :après prép. adv. après doman, doman passat :après-demain adv. apressar, aprochar :approcher vt. aprestar, preparar :préparer vt. apriga, cobèrta :bâche f. apriga, manta, cobèrta :couverture f. aprigar, amantar, caperar, cobrir :couvrir vt. aprimar :amincir vt./vi. aprobacion :approbadon f. aprochar, apressar :approcher vt. aprovar :approuver vt. aprovedir, provedir :pourvoir vi. aptitud :aptitude f. apuish, après, arron :après prép. adv. apuish, puish :ensuite adv. apujà's :appuyer s' aquerò :cela pr. dém. objet plus éloigné. aquesir :acquérir vt. aquestas tèrras que son las nostas :ces terres sont les nôtres aqueste libe qu'ei de jo :Ce livre est à moi aqueste libe qu'ei lo men :ce livre est le mien aqueste libe qu'ei lo ton :ce livre est le tien aqueste libe qu'ei men :ce livre est à moi aqueste libe qu'ei noste :ce livre est à nous aqueste libe qu'ei ton :ce livre est à toi aqueste par péjor..? :ces deux-là aqueste,s, aquesta,s :ce, cet, cette, ces adj. dém. objet rapproché aqueste,s; aquesta,s :celui-ci, ceux-ci; celle-ci, celles-ci pr. dém. aquestes, aquestas :ces adj. dém. objet rapproché aquestes gojats que son los vòstes :ces garçons sont les vôtres aqueth libe qu'ei lo son :ce livre est le sien aqueth libe qu'ei son :ce livre est à lui aqueth,s, aquera,s :ce, cet, cette, ces adj. dém. objet élogné aqueth,s; aquera,s :celui-là, ceux-là; celle-là, celles-là pr. dém. aqueths, aqueras :ces adj. dém. objet éloigné aquí :voilà aquí :voilà aquí, que l'avem :là, nous l'avons Aquitània :Aquitaine aquitar, pagar :acquitter vt. aquiu :là adv. aquò :ça pr. dém. Quand il est sujet on ne le traduit que s'il faut insister. aquò :cela pr. dém. aquò qu'ei men :cela est à moi aquò qu'ei plan :Ça, c'est bien aquò rai :peu importe arabe,-a :arabe adj./n. aram, bronze :bronze m. aram m., epidemia :épidémie f. Aramis :Aramitz aranha :araignée f. aranhat m. Orthez, tarlaca, telaraca E.-Béarn :toile d'araignée aranhon m. :baie f. du prunellier aranhon m. Pyr.; anheron m. Aspe :prunelle f. arb, arbe :arbre m. arbe, arbo :arbre m. arberòt :arbuste m. arbitrada f., arbitratge :arbitrage m. arbitrari,-ària :arbitraire adj. arbitratge, arbitrada f. :arbitrage m. arbitre :arbitre m. arc :arc m. arc de sent Martin, arcolan mot armagnacais, cerc :arc-en-ciel m. arca :arche f. arca f., cròfe :coffre m. arca, mala :malle f. arcabòt :arc-boutant arcada, vòuta, vòta :voûte f. Arcaishon :Arcachon arcamina f., mercuri t, scient. act., argent viu :mercure m. arcast, repròche :reproche m. arcastar, reprochar :reprocher vt. arcat,-ada :voûté,e adj. arcat,-ada, plegat,-ada, corbat,-ada :courbé,e adj. archius m. plur. :archives f. plur. arcolan mot armagnacais, cerc, arc de sent Martin :arc-en-ciel m. arcuelh :accueil m. arcuélher :accueillir vt. ardalh E.Béarn, arredalh :regain m. foin Ardecha :Ardèche àrder vi. :brûler vt./vi. ardit, centime :centime m. ardon,a, redon,a, arredon,a :rond,e adj. arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss., eischarra, charra, laura Vic-Bilh :courtilière f. arèsa Oss., eischarra, charra, laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét. :courtilière f. arèsta f. :arête f. angle aigu aret m., brabant m., cabessa :charrue f. Arèta :Arette. argèla :argile f. Argelèrs-Gasòst :Argelès-Gazost argent :argent m. métal argent, moneda f., sòus m. pl. :argent m. monnaie argent viu, arcamina f., mercuri t, scient. act. :mercure m. argüeitar, güeitar :guetter vt. argument :argument m. argussar :trousser vt. relever les vêtements argussar, arregussar :retrousser vt. ariçà's :hérisser se ariçon :hérisson m. arid,a, esterille,-a :stérile adj. Arièja :Ariège arisson, arreguilh :frisson m. arisson m. :bogue f. Aristides :Aristide aritmetica :arithmétique f. arla :mite f. Arle :Arles arma :arme f. armada :armée f. Armanhac :Armagnac armar :armer vt. armari m., cabinet m. :armoire f. armolh, arremolin, remolin :remous m. armonia :harmonie f. armoniós,-osa :harmonieux,-se adj. armugar, arromegar :ruminer vt. Arnaut dim. Arnauton :Arnaud arnegar :jurer vt. blasphémer arneguet :juron m. arnelh :rein m. viscère arnés :harnais m. aròu :cercle m. assemblée aròu, rond :rond m. arpastar :nourrir vt. pour les animaux arpastar, engreishar :engraisser vt. faire grossir en nourrissant arpatejar, espernabàter :gigoter vi. arquitècta :architecte m. arquitectura :architecture f. arraba :rave f. arraba f., nabet :navet m. arradit, arredit :racine f. arradits, radits, rafolet. rafle :radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. arrai, rai :rayon m. arrajar :rayonner vi. arram, ram :rameau m. arrama, rama :rame f. arramar plantes :ramer vi. Arrams :Rameaux arranc,a, ranc,a :boiteux,-euse adj./n. par accident arranguilh, rangulh :râle m. arranquejar, ranquejar :boiter vi. par accident arrapar, sasir, gahar :saisir vt. arràs,-asa, plen arrasèr fém. plea arrasèra :comble adj. arràs,-asa, ras,a :ras,e adj. arrascla :herse f. arrasclar :herser vt. arrasim :raisin m. arrasim de colindra :groseille f. groseille rouge arraspa, raspa :râpe f. arraspar, raspar :râper vt. arrastelièr :râtelier m. arrasterar :râtisser vt. arrastèth :râteau m. arrat :rat m. arrauc,a :enroué,e adj. arrauc,a :rauque adj. arrauja, rauja, ràbia :rage f. arraujós,-osa, raujós,-osa, hòu,òla :enragé,e adj. arraut, arrebocada f. :renvoi m. éructation arrea f., rea f. :rein m. dos arrea f., rea f., renha f., esquía f. :dos m. arrea, rea, esquia :échine f. arrebastir, reconstrusir, reconstruíser :reconstruire vt. arrebla, rebla, lambet m. Orthez, lesca :tranche f. arrebom m., rebom m., contracòp m. :répercussion f. arrebomb, remomb, reclam :écho m. arrebombar, rebombar :rebondir vi. arrebòt :galet m. arrebrembar, rebrembar, raperar :rappeler vt. arrèca f., soc :sillon m. arrèca, raja :raie f. arrèca, raja :raie f. des cheveux arrecaptar, amassar, atraçar :ramasser vt. mettre de côté, en réserve arrecaptar, plegar, estruçar :ranger vt. mettre à sa place, à l'abri arrecéber, recéber :recevoir vt. arrecobrir, recobrir :recouvrir vt. arrecomandacion, recomandacion :recommandation f. arrecomandar, recomandar :recommander vt. arrecomençar, recomençar, tornar començar :recommencer vt. arrecular, recular, har arrepè :reculer vi./vt. arredalh; ardalh E.Béarn :regain m. foin arredíser, redíser, tornar díser :redire vt. arredit, arradit :racine f. arredon,a, redon,a, ardon,a :rond,e adj. arredreçar, redreçar :redresser vt. arredusida, redusida, reduccion :réduction f. arredusir, redusir :réduire vt. arrefresquir, refresquir :rafraîchir vt. arrefús, refús :refus m. arrefusar, refusar :refuser vt. arregalícia, regalícia, banèth Pyrénées :réglisse f. arregaudí's, regaudí's, esgaudí's :réjouir se arregolar, assadorar, hartar :rassasier vt. arregolat,-ada, sadoth,-ora, hart,a :repu,e adj. arreguilh, arisson :frisson m. arregussar, argussar :retrousser vt. arrehar, tornar har :refaire vt. arrèhilh,a :petit-fils,-fille n. arrelha f., varat :fossé m. arreligar, religar :relier vt. arrelòtge m., relòtge m. :horloge f. arrelotgèr, relotgèr :horloger m. arremanejar, remanejar :remanier vt. arreméter, reméter :reconnaître quelqu'un arremóler :rabâcher vi/vt. arremolin, remolin, armolh :remous m. arren :rien pr. indéf. arrenavir, renavir :rénover vt. arrencura, rencura, rancura :rancune f. arrenegar, renegar :renier vt. arrengada, arrua :rangée f. arrengar :arranger vt. mettre en rang arrengar :ranger vt. mettre en rang arrenonciar, renonciar :renoncer vi. arrepè m. :retraite f. recul arrepè, recul :recul m. arrepic, repic :refrain m. arreplegà's, har arrepè :replier se battre en retraite arreplegar, replegar, tornar plegar :replier vt. plier à nouveau arreproèr, revitèri Barétous :proverbe m.. arrequilhar, requilhar :redresser vt. seulement remettre sur pied arrés :personne pr. indéf. arrés, nat,-ada :nul,le pr. ind. arrés ne'n vòu :nul n'en veut arresèc m., bren d'arresèc m., bren de sèga m. :sciure f. arrespèct, respéct, respècte :respect m. la langue pop. utilise le franc. arrespèct. Ne pas prononcer le t arrespectar, respectar :respecter vt. arressèga, sèga :scie f. arressegar, segar :scier vt. arrèst :arrêt m. décision administrative arrèst, estanc, pausa f. :arrêt m. cessation momentanée arrestacion :arrestadon f. arrestar, estancar :arrêter vt./vi. arretardar, retardar :retarder vt. arretiéner, retiéner :retenir vt./vp. arretrobar, retrobar :retrouver vt. arrevendí's, susmautà's :révolter se arrevendida, susmauta :révolte f. arrevestida f., revestida f. :revêtement m. arrevirada :version f. d'un texte arrevirada, revirada, traduccion :traduction f. arrevirar, revirar :retourner vt. inverser, faire faire un demi-tour arrevirar, tradúser, tradusir, virar :traduire vt. arreviret m., ripòsta :riposte f. arreviscolar, reviscolar :ranimer vt. arreviscolar, reviscolar :ranimer vt. arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar :ressusciter vi./vt. arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar :revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter arrevitar, reviscolar, arreviscolar, ressuscitar :ressusciter vi./vt. arrevitar, reviscolar, arreviscolar, ressuscitar :revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter arriba, riba :rive f. arriban, riban, passaliga f. :ruban m. arribar :arriver vi. arribar :parvenir vi. arribar en córrer, córrer :accourir vi. arribar, escade's :advenir vi. arribar, susviéner :survenir vi. arribèra :plaine f. large vallée arríder, arríser :rire m. arríder, arríser :rire vi. arridolar :sourire vt. arridolet, arrisolet :sourire m. arríser, arríder :rire m. arríser, arríder :rire vi. arrisolet, arridolet :sourire m. arriu :ruisseau m. arriu m., aiga :rivière f. arròc, ròc :rocher m. arròca, ròca :roche f. arròda, ròda :roue f. arrodejaire,-a :indécis,e adj. de caractère hésitant arrodejar, randolejar :rôder vi. arrodelat m., arroderat m. :ornière f. arròder :devorer vt. arròder, arroganhar :ronger vt. arroderada :empreinte de roues arroderat m., arrodelat m. :ornière f. arroeina, roeina :ruine f. arroeinar, roeinar :ruiner vt. arroganh,a :bougon,ne adj. arroganhar, arròder :ronger vt. arroganhar, gronhar, ronhar :grogner vi. arroganhar, repotegar, morgahar :ronchonner vi. arroganhar, repotegar, morganhar :ronchonner vi. arrogejar, rogejar :rougeoyer vi. arrojar, rogir :rougir vi./vt. arrolha :rigole f. arromegar, armugar :ruminer vt. arromèras f. plur. :détour m. chicanes, tergiversations arrómper, rómper :rompre vt. arron, apuish, après :après prép. adv. arronar, ronar :ronronner vi. arroncar, ronclar, arronglar, ronglar :ronfler vi. arrondalèra f., rondalèra f., circuit t. scientifique :circuit m. arrondiment :arrondissement m. arronglar, ronglar, arroncar, ronclar :ronfler vi. arronhar :rouiller vi.. arrós m. :rosée f. arrós m., ploja miuta, plavusquei m. :bruine f. arròsa, ròsa :rose f. arrosader :arrosoir m. arrosar :arroser vt. arrosèr, rosèr :rosier m. arrosèr sauvatge, garravèr :églantier m. arrosia, rosia :résine f. arrossec, satèc Ossau, transport de bois ou de foin en montagne :traîneau m. arrossegar :traîner vt. arrua, arrengada :rangée f. arrua, coda, cordiòla :file f. arrua, rua, carrèra :rue f. arrueit, rueit, bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f., brut :bruit m. arrust,a, garronhut,-uda :rugueux,-euse adj. arsec :entrain m. arsec m., vivacitat, briu m. :vivacité f. arsec, zèl :zèle m. art m. au sing., f. au plur. :art m. artelh :orteil m. artèria :artère f. Artés :Arthez-de-Béarn artichaut :artichaut m. article :article m. Artics :Artix articulacion :articulation f. articulacion, nodadura :charnière f. au figuré artificiau m./f. :artificiel,le adj. artilharia :artillerie f. artista :artiste m. Artús :Arthur Arudi :Arudy Arzac :Arzacq asard, escadença f. :hasard m. hasard heureux asard m., possibilitat, probabilitat :chance f. possibilité Asasp :Asasp ascensor :ascenseur m. ascla f., pèrna f. :quartier m. de noix, d'orange,... ascla O.-Béarn, Pyr. :gousse d'ail aset,-eda, acide,-a :acide adj. Asia :Asie asimant :aimant m. asma, bohèra f. :asthme m. aso :âne m. Aspa Vath d' :Aspe Vallée d' aspèct, aspècte :aspect m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme aspèct sans prononcer le t aspècte, aspèct :aspect m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme aspèct sans prononcer le t aspic m., lavanda :lavande f. aspirar :aspirer vt. aspirator :aspirateur m. assabentar :instruire vt. assadorar, hartar, arregolar :rassasier vt. assassin :assassin m. assassinar :assassiner vt. assecat,-ada :assoiffé,e adj. assède's, sède's :asseoir s'. assèder, sèder :asseoir vt. assedut,-uda, sedut,-uda :assis,e adj. assegurança :assurance f. assegurar :assurer vt. assieta, sieta :assiette f. assietà's, aver un sièti, séde's :siéger vi. avoir un siège dans une assemblée assietà's, séde's :siéger vi. Pour éviter le franc. sietjar on est obligé de recouvrir à des périphrases ou à des usages anciens du verbe qui signifie "s'asseoir" assietjar :assiéger vt. assimilar :assimiler vt. assisténcia :assistance f. assistir :assister vi./vt. assobacar, acessar, endostar :abriter vt. associacion :association f. associar, aconsiar :associer vt. associat,-ada, aliat,-ada :partenaire n. assolidar :consolider vt. assomelhar, adromir :endormir vt. Asson :Asson asta f., mange, manjo :manche m. asta, pau m. :broche f. cousine astre, lugran :astre m. astronomia :astronomie f. astruguessa, adretia :adresse f. qualité at, ac :le pr. pers. neutre atac m., ataca :attaque f. ataca, atac m. :attaque f. atacar :attaquer vt. atahut m., cròfe m. :bière f. cercueil atau :ainsi adv. atau :comme cela. ataulà's :attabler s' atelièr, obrador :atelier m. Atènas :Athènes atencion :attention f. aténder :attendre vt. aténher :atteindre vt. atenta :attente f. atentiu,-iva :attentif,-ive adj. aterrir :atterrir vi. atge, edat f. :âge m. ath arràs de Pyrénées, au ras de :auprès de loc. prép. atirar, aperar :attirer vt. atjat,-ada, vielh,a :agé,e adj. Atlantic t. scient., Mar Grana t. pop. de la Gasc. maritime :Atlantique atmosfèra :atmosphère f. atòme :atome m. atomic,a :atomique adj. aton, ton :thon m. atormerar :enrouler vt. atraçar, arrecaptar, amassar :ramasser vt. mettre de côté, en réserve atraccion :attraction f. atrapar, gahar :attraper vt. atrapar, gahar :rattraper vt. rejoindre atrapar, gahar, trobar :rejoindre vt. rattraper qq. qui a de l'avance atrevit,-ida, hardit,-ida :hardi,e adj. atribuïr :attribuer vt. atribut :attribut m. atucar, aclapar :accabler vt. au, aus :au, aux art. contr. au demiei de, au miei de :parmi prép. au hons :au fond au miei de, au demiei de :parmi prép. au quau, a la quau, aus quaus, a las quaus :auquel, à laquelle, auxquels, auxquelles pr. rel. au ras, au ras de, près de :près de au ras de, a costat de :à côté de au ras de, ath arràs de Pyrénées :auprès de loc. prép. au ras de, còsta a :proche de prép. au ras de, près de, au ras :près de au revéder! :au revoir! au ser, a nueit :ce soir aubarda f., bast :bât m. aubedir, créder :obéir vi. aubedissença :obéissance f. aubedissent,a :obéissant,e adj. aubergina :aubergine f. auberja, estanguet m. :auberge f. aubeta, esguit deu dia m. :aube f. aubrir E.-B. & Pyr., orbir O.-Béarn, obrir Centre-B. :ouvrir vt. auca :oie f. auciprès, ciprès :cyprès m. aucup m., aucupacion, cuenta :occupation f. aucupacion, cuenta, aucup m. :occupation f. aucupar :occuper vt. aucupat,-ada, cuentat,ada :occupé,e adj. affairé audàcia :audace f. Aude :Aude Audeta :Odette audida :ouïe f. audir, enténer :entendre vt. auditor,a :auditeur,-trice n. Audoard, Edoard :Édouard aufèrta, auhèrta :offre f. aufrir, auherir :offrir vt. augan :cette année auguri m., intuicion, sentida :intuition f. Auguste :Auguste Augustin,a :Augustin,e auherir, aufrir :offrir vt. auhèrta, aufèrta :offre f. aujor f. :chaleur f. chaleur douce aulha, oelha :brebis f. aulhèr, pastor :berger m. aulhèra O.-Béarn, aurelha :oreille f. aulhors, alhors :ailleurs adv. aulor :odeur f. aulorejar :exhaler vt. aulorejar, flairejar :sentir bon Auloron; Oloron ancienne graphie :Oloron aumentacion :augmentation f. aumentar :augmenter vt. aumentar :relever vt. hausser les prix aunèste,-a :honnête adj. aunèste,-a, cortés,-esa, polit,-ida :poli,e adj. aunestetat, politessa, cortesia :politesse f. aunor :honneur m. aunorar :honorer vt. aunors m. pl. :obsèques f. pl. Aups m. pl. mot provençal; Alpes m. pl. mot panoccitan :Alpes aur :or m. auran m., averan m. :noisette f. auratge :orage m. auratjós,-osa, entonerrit,-ida, empericlat,-ada :orageux,-euse adj. aurelha, aulhèra O.-Béarn :oreille f. aurelhons :oreillons m. pl. aurinar, pishar pop. :uriner vi. auringla, irongleta :hirondelle f. aus estujòus m. plur., a las esconetèras f. pl. Pyr. :cache-cache à loc. auserèra, poralhèra :volière f. auseròla :pulmonaire f. fleur auseron :oisillon m. ausèth :oiseau m. ausèth blu :martin-pêcheur m. Aush :Auch Aussau Vath d' :Ossau Vallée d' Australia :Australie Austria :Autriche autament :autrement adv. autan autant devant voyelle ... com :aussi ... que autanlèu arribat,-ada, un còp arribat,-ada :dès son arrivée autanlèu qui :aussitôt que loc. conj. autanlèu qui :dès que loc. conj. autanlèu, suu còp :aussitôt adv. autanlèu, un còp :dès prép. autant :autant adv. autant com :autant que aute,-a :autre adj. aute,-a, qui vien, qui arriba :prochain,e adj. autentic,a :authentique adj.. autes còps :autrefois adv. autò :auto f. autò-rota :autoroute f. autobús, bus :autobus m. automatic,a :automatique adj. autòna f., agòr, abòr :automne m. autonomia :autonomie f. autonomista :autonomiste m. autor :auteur m. autorisacion :autorisation f. autorisar :autoriser vt. autoritat :autorite f. autrejar :octroyer vt. Auvèrnha :Auvergne auxiliar,a :auxiliaire adj./n. Avairon :Aveyron avalar :avaler vt. avalir :anéantir vt. avalir, abolir :abolir vt. avalorar, estimar :évaluer vt. avança :avance f. avançar :avancer vt./vi. avanhon m. le mot avajon bien que non béarnais est d'un usage général dans les Pyrénées, on peut donc le recommander.? :myrtille f. avant.hèit,a :indiscret,-ète adj. osé avantatge :avantage m. avantatjós,-osa, qui hè abonde :avantageux,-euse adj. avare,-a, aganit,-ida :avare adj./n. avarícia f., aganidèr m. :avarice f. avé'n hartèra, està'n hart :en avoir marre avegèr, devegèr :ennui m. avegiu,-iva, devegiu,-iva :ennuyeux,-se adj. avejar, devejar :ennuyer vt. aventura, hèita, benaleja :aventure f. aver :avoir vt. aver degrèu, saber-se'n mau :regretter vt. aver en hasti, detestar :détester vt.. aver un sièti, séde's, assietà's :siéger vi. avoir un siège dans une assemblée averan m., auran m. :noisette f. averanhèr, averoèr :noisetier m. averoèr, averanhèr :noisetier m. avertider :avertisseur m. de voiture avertider, cornet, tutet, claxon :klaxon m. avertir :avertir vt. avesque :évêque m. avet :sapin m. aviacion :aviation f. aviada f., balanç, aborrida f. :élan m. aviada, volada :essor m. aviator :aviateur m. avide,-a, aganit,-ida :avide adj. aviene's :entendre s' s'accorder aviéne's :faire bon aviéner :avenir m. aviéner, futur :futur m. avienguda :avenue f. Avinhon :Avignon avion :avion m. avís, idea f. :avis m. avisà's :faire attention avitalhament :ravitaillement m. avoar, reconéisher, con.hessar :avouer vt. avocat,a :avocat m. avuglar :aveugler vt. avugle,-a, òrb,a :aveugle adj. axe :axe m. b' devant voy., be :qui adv. exclam. b'ei beroi! :que c'est beau! bachelièr,-èra :bachelier,-ère m. bachelierat :baccalauréat m. bacia :bassine f. bacin :bassin m. badaire,-a :badaud m. badalh :bâillement m. badalhar :bâiller vi. baga, anèth :bague f. bagatge :bagage m. bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe, còfre, caisha f. E.-B. :cercueil m. baia :baie f. petit golfe mot languedocien Baigòrri Baigorri en basque :Saint-Étienne de Baïgorry bailar, bailinar, careçar :caresser vt. bailar, dançar :danser vt. bailinar, careçar, bailar :caresser vt. Baiona :Bayonne Baïsa :Baïse baish :bas m. baish,a :bas,se adj. baish,a, shord,a :grave adj. sonorité baish, embaish :rez-de-chaussée m. baishada, devarada :baisse f. baishada, devarada :descente f. baishar :baisser vt./vi. baishar, devarar :descendre vt./vi. bajard m., portadera :civière f. bajaulas pop., lunetas :lunettes f. pl. bal :bal m. bala :arête f. de poisson bala :balle f. projectile balaguèra :tourmente de vent du Sud f. balanç, aborrida f., aviada f. :élan m. balança :balance f. Balança La Zod. :Balance La balcon, balet :balcon m. balcon, balet :galerie f. balcon balena :baleine f. balestra :arbalète f. balet :ballet m. balet, balcon :balcon m. balet, balcon :galerie f. balcon balh :bail m. balhar, dar :donner vt. balhar la popa, aleitar :allaiter vt. balharc, uèrdi avec l'art. déf. lo uèrdi :orge m. balhatz-ne :Donnez-en baloard :boulevard m. balon, veishiga f. :ballon m. balotatge :ballottage m. bambó :bambou m. bana, pegar m., terràs m. :cruche f. banana :banane f. banau m./f., ordinari,ària :banal,e adj. banc :banc m. banc, jaç :gisement m. géologie banc, taulèr :établi m. banca :banque f. bancari,-ària :bancaire adj. banda :bande f. de papier, d'étoffe banda, troperada :banda f. troupel bandaròla :banderole f. bandit, bandolèr :bandit m. bandolèr, bandit :bandit m. banèth Pyrénées, regalícia, arregalícia :réglisse f. banh :bain m. banhadera :baignoire f. banhar :baigner vt. Banhèras :Bagnères baniu :canal m. de moulin banlèga :banlieue f. banquièr :banquier m. baptisme :baptême m. le sacrement Baptista :Baptiste bar :bar m. barba :barbe f. barbare,-a :barbare n./adj. barbelat :barbelé fil m. barbòu, escarbalh :scarabée m. barbòu, insècte :insecte m. barca, nau :barque f. barcalhon, barròt :barreau m. de chaise, d'échelle Barcelona :Barcelone Baretons :Barétous barluèc,a, luèc,a :bizarre adj. seulem. personne barluèc,a, luèc,a :instable adj. personne baromètre :baromètre m. barquejar, navigar :naviguer vi. barra :barre f. barra deu còth, nuca scient. :nuque f. barra f., timon :gouvernail m. barra, pèrcha, abalut m. :perche f. de bois barraca :baraque f. barradura :fermeture f. barralha :clôture f. barralha, barrèra, cleda :barrière f. barralhar :clôturer vt. barrament :action de clôturer barrar :barrer vt. barrar :fermer vt. barrar, embarrar :enfermer vt. barratge :barrage m. barrejar :renverser vt. un contenu barrejar :verser vt. barrèra, cleda, barralha :barrière f. barrica :barrique f. barrica f., tonèth, pipa f. :tonneau m. barrolh, borrolh E.-B. :verrou m. barrolh m. :bûche f. entière barrolhet m. :targette f. barròt, barcalhon :barreau m. de chaise, d'échelle barròt, baston :bâton m. bartòu m. :nasse f. basa :base f. basar :baser vt. Basats :Bazas basco,-a :basque,-aise n./adj. Bascoat, Païs Basco :Pays Basque Basili :Basile basquet :basket m. basqueta féminin pour les personnes :bascaise n. f./adj. f. bast, aubarda f. :bât m. bastar, hiubastar :bâtir vt. couture bastiment :bâtiment m. bastir :bâtir vt. bastir, construsir :construire vt. baston, barròt :bâton m. bataclam, batahòri :vacarme m. bataclam, combat, brossida f., horvari :tapage m. batahòri, bataclam :vacarme m. batahòri, bronitèra f., horvari :tumulte m. batalaire,-a :bavard,e adj./n. batalar :bavarder vi. batalèra f., batalís :bavardage m. batalh :battant m. cloche batalha :bataille f. batalha f., combat :combat m. batalís, batalèra f. :bavardage m. batedit :panaris m. batement :battement m. bàter :battre vt. bateria :batterie f. batèu :bateau m. batiar :baptiser vt. batias f. plur. :baptême m. les cérémonies batsarra :bagarre f. baura :vase f. dépôt bava, bavassa augm. :bave f. bavar :baver vi. bavassa augm., bava :bave f. bavassar :baver vi. fréq. be, b' devant voy. :qui adv. exclam. Bearn, Biarn :Béarn bearnés,-esa, biarnés,-esa :bearnais,e adj./n. bèc, haut, som :haut m. bèc m., cluc m., sièsta, dromida :sieste f. bèc, som, cima f. :sommet m. bèca, becada :becasse f. becada, bèca :becasse f. becut,-uda :ogre,sse n. Bedós :Bedous bedoth :bouleau m. bèla-sòr, cunhada :belle-sœur f. bèlamair, soèra rare :belle-mère f. belar :bêler vi. bèlga :belge adj./n. Belgica :Belgique belòta :belote f. ben :bien m. ben m., endret m. :propriété f. terre que l'on possède ben m., endret m., espleit m. :exploitation f. terre qu'on exploite ben, proprietat f. :domaine m. sens propre benalèja :mésaventure f. benaleja, aventura, hèita :aventure f. benedíser :benir vt. Benedit :Benoît benefici :bénéfice m. beneficiar :bénéficier vi. Benejac :Bénéjacq Bernadeta :Bernadette Bernat,-ada :Bernard,e bernat pescaire, guilhèm pescaire :héron m. bernat pudent m. :punaise des bois beroget,a, berogin,a :mignon,ne adj./n. berogin,a, beroget,a :mignon,ne adj./n. beròi,-òja, bèth,-èra :beau, belle adj. beròi,-òja, polit,-ida :joli,e adj. beror, beutat :beauté f. berret Est-Béarn, bonet :béret m. Bèrta :Berthe Bertomiu :Barthélémy Bertran :Bertrand Besièrs :Béziers besonh, hrèita :besoin m. besonh m., necessitat, necèra, besonh m. :nécessité f. besoin besson,a, miejon,a :jumeau,-elle adj./n. bèsti,a, pèc,-èga :bête adj. bèstia :bête f. bèstia de tira :bête de trait bèstia f., animau :animal m. bestiar, mairam, pastorís :bétail m. bestiessa, peguessa :bêtise f. bèth,-èra, beròi,-òja :beau, belle adj. bèth,-èra, gròs,sa :gros,se adj. bèth temps a :autrefois adv. bèth temps a, que i a bèra pausa :il y a longtemps bèthlèu futur seul.; adès passé seul.; endòra, enlòra passé ou futur :tout à l'heure bèthlèu, lèu :bientôt adv. Betleèm :Béthléem betoadera :bétonnière f. beton :béton m. beucà's, embeucà's :gauchir se bèufrair, cunhat :beau-frère m. bèupair, soèr rare :beau-père m. bèuparents :beaux-parents m. plur. beuranha f. :breuvage m. péjor. beuratge :breuvage m. beutat, beror :beauté f. beveder,-era :potable adj. beveder, tòssa f., abeurader :abreuvoir m. béver :boire vt. béver m. :boisson f. béver, préner :absorber vt. biaça :besace f. Biarn, Bearn :Béarn biarnés,-esa, bearnés,-esa :bearnais,e adj./n. Biàrritz Miarritze en basque :Biarritz biberon :biberon m. bíblia :bible f. bibliotèca, libièr m. :bibliothèque f. bibliotecari,-ària :bibliothécaire n. bicicleta :bicyclette f. bidau rare, pibol le l ne se prononce pas :peuplier m. bidet, cuulavader :bidet m. bidon :bidon m. Bidòs :Bidos bièla :bielle f. bièrra, cervesa :bière f. boisson Bigòrra :Bigorre bila :bile f. bilanç :bilan m. bilha :bille f. de bois bilhet :billet m. bilheta f. :ticket m. bilheta, quitança :quittance f. bilingüe,-gua :bilingue adj. bima, jota, vetèra :génisse f. biòc m. E.-Béarn, lagast m., tèrlis m.. Aspe, Barétous :tique f. biòca, minjar m., neuritud :nourriture f. biologia :biologie f. bisa, vent de bisa m., vent magre m. :bise f. vent Bisanòs :Bizanos bisat,-ada, halhassat,-ada, brastat,-ada :gercé,e adj. biscueit, coqueta f. :biscuit m. biscueita :biscotte f. bissè :sans doute sens atténué bistèc :bifteck m. bistornèth, estorniu :étourneau m. biton, porcèth :porcelet m. bitsègas f. pl., andèras f. pl., ziga-zaga f. :zigzag m. blaçadura, alebadura :blessure f. blaçar, alebar :blesser vt. blaga :blague f. Blaia :Blaye blanc,a :blanc, blanche adj. blanc, larme :blanc m. d'œuf blancor :blancheur f. blanquir :blanchir vt. Blasi :Blaise blasmar, increpar :blâmer vt. blasme, increp :blâme m. blat, hroment :blé m. blau :bleu m. ecchymose blau,-ava, blu,a :bleu,e adj. blavet :bleuet m. blet m. :betterave f. blet roi m. :betterave rouge f. bletarraba f. :betterave f. fourragère blindar :blinder vt. blòc :bloc m. bloc, moelon :moellon m. blocar, travar :bloquer vt. blond,a, saure,-a :blond,e adj. blos,sa :naturel,le adj. pur, sans mélange blos,sa, natre,-a :pur,e adj. blosa, chamarra :blouse f. blu,a, blau,-ava :bleu,e adj. bobina, canèth m. :bobine f. boc :bouc m. bòça :bosse f. sur le dos boca :bouche f. boçar, tapoar :boucher vt. bocau :bocal m. bochorla :ampoule f. peau bocla :boucle f. boclèr, pavés :bouclier m. boçon, tapon :bouchon m. boçut,-uda :bossu,e adj. bodèga, boha-ausac m., boha :cornemuse f. boder, burre :beurre m. boèr :bouvier m. bogia :bougie f. moteur boha, bodèga, boha-ausac m. :cornemuse f. boha!; tuta! :flûte! boha-ausac m., boha, bodèga :cornemuse f. bohader :soufflet m. instrument bohar :souffler vt. bohar, alet f. :souffle m. boharòc,a :creux,-se adj. pour un fruit véreux boharòc,a :vide adj. pour un fruit, un œuf Bohèma :Bohème bohèmi,a :bohémien,ne n./adj. bohèmi, vagamond :vagabond m. bohèra f., asma :asthme m. bohiga, veishiga :vessie f. bohoèra :taupinière f. bohon m. :taupe f. bòia :bouée f. boish :buis m. boishaglaça :essuie-glace m. boishar, eishugar :essuyer vt. boishar essuyer :effacer vt. essuyer boishar, torchar :torcher vt. boishòrla, esquiron m. :bulle f. bojar O.-Béarn, Aspe, Barétous, laurar :labourer vt. bòl, bòlo :bol m. bòla :boule f. bòla, canica :bille f. à jouer bolangèr,a francisme, panissèr,a :boulanger,-ère n. bolangeria francisme, panisseria :boulangerie f. bolegar :remuer vi. faire du remueménage bolhon :bouillon m. bòlo :boulon m. quilles bòlo, bòl :bol m. bolon :boulon m. bomba :bombe f. bombardar :bombarder vt. bome, hèr :soc m. bon,a :bon,ne adj. bonbon :bonbon m. bonet :bonnet m. bonet, berret Est-Béarn :béret m. bonha, tonha :bosse f. sur le front bonhut,-uda :bosselé,e adj. boniqueria :friandise f. bonser! :bonsoir! interj. bontat :bonté f. bonur :bonheur m. boquet, flòc :bouquet m. bòrd, estrem :bord m. bòrd m. :bordure f. bòrda :ferme f. bòrda :grange f. borda :varicelle f. bòrda de las vacas, cort deu bestiar :étable f. bordalat, ahitau :hameau m. bordar :border vt. Bòrdas :Bordes bordèr :métayer m. bordèr,a :fermier,-ère n. Bordèu :Bordeaux bordon :bourdon m. borg :bourg m. borgesia :bourgeoisie f. borida, fermentacion :fermentation f. borider, creish, lhevami :levain m. borir :bouillir vi. borir :fermenter vi. borir m. :ébullition f. bòrna, hita :borne f. bornar :borner vt. bòrni,a :borgne n./adj. borrà's fam., trompà's, enganà's :tromper se borrada, eishalagàs m., shalavàs m. :averse f. de pluie borrada, ventòrla :bourrasque f. borrar :rouler vi. tromper borrar, colhonar pop. :duper vt. borrar, enganar, abusar :abuser vt tromper borrasseta f. :lange m. borrassut,-uda, pamparrut,-uda, ventorrut,-uda :ventru,e adj. borrolh E.-B., barrolh :verrou m. borron :bourgeon m. borruga, hic m. :verrue f. borruglar, bruglar, bramar :beugler vi. borruglar, ruglar :rugir vi. borsa, dineròla :bourse f. borsièr,a :boursier,-èra n./adj. bosc :bois m. forêt boscarla, parreta, moracha :fauvette f. boscassèr, lenhassèr :bûcheron m. boscat :taillis m. bòscs m. pl., seuva vx :forêt f. bossalon Vic-Bilh, brossalon :frelon m. bossòla :boussole f. bòta :botte f. bota, gorda :gourde f. botar, hicar, méter :mettre vt. botar, hicar, plaçar :placer vt. botèc, mus m, mina.? :moue f. botelha :bouteille f. botelhar :verser à boire botiga :boutique f. botiga f., magasin :magasin m. botjar, mautà's :bouger vi. botoar :boutonner vt. botoèra :boutonnière f. boton :bouton m. botura :bouture f. bòxa :boxe f. boxar :boxer vi. sport brabant m., cabessa, aret m. :charrue f. brac,a, brèu,-èva :bref,-ève adj. brac,a, cort,a :court,e adj. braç invariable :bras m. braçalet :bracelet m. bracèr, manòbre :manœuvre m. braconaire,-a, braconièr,a :braconnier,-ère n. braconièr,a, braconaire,-a :braconnier,-ère n. Brageirac :Bergerac braguèr :pis m. de vache bramar :brailler vt. bramar :meugler vi. bramar, borruglar, bruglar :beugler vi. brana :bruyère f. branca :branche f. brancards :brancards m. p. attelage brandir :brandir vt. branon, pimbo :thym m. brasa :cendre f. brasèr :cendrier m. Brasil :Brésil brasoquejar, tisocar :tisonner vt. brastat,-ada, bisat,-ada, halhassat,-ada :gercé,e adj. brave,-a :brave adj. gentil brave,-a, charmant,a :gentil,le adj. brave,-a, indulgent,a :indulgent,e adj. bravejar :braver vt. brèç, cua f. :berceau m. breçairòla, adromidera, cançon de brèç :berceuse f. bregar, hrobir, curalhar :récurer vt. brembà's, raperà's :rappeler se brembà's, soviene's :souvenir se bren :son m. des céréales bren d'arresèc m., bren de sèga m., arresèc m. :sciure f. bren de sèga m., arresèc m., bren d'arresèc m. :sciure f. Bretanha :Bretagne bretejar, quequejar, mequejar :bégayer vi. bretèla :bretelle f. breton,a :breton,ne adj./n. brèu,-èva, brac,a :bref,-ève adj. brevet :brevet m. briac,-aga, hart,a :ivre adj. briac,-aga, pitar,ra, hart,a :saoul,e adj. briaguèr m. :ébriété f. briaguèra :ivresse f. brica E.-Béarn, briga :pas du tout bricolar :bricoler vt. briga, brica E.-Béarn :pas du tout brigalh :brin m. brigalh :débris m. brigalha :miette f. Brigida :Brigitte brindar, trincar :trinquer vi. briquet, tirahuec :briquet m. brisadís,-issa :fragile adj. objet briu :courant m. cours d'eau briu m., arsec m., vivacitat :vivacité f. bròc :épine f. bròc blanc m. :aubépine f. bròc negre :prunellier m. bròca :aiguille à tricoter bròca :broche f. brocada f. :tricot m. brocar, tricotar :tricoter vt. brochet :brochet m. brodar :broder vt. broish,a, posoèr,a, sorcièr,a :sorcier,-ère n. broishaga :broussaille f. broishagar, matar :fourré m. bròja :bouillie f. brojar :broyer vt. brolhar, entermesclar :embrouiller vt. brolhon, purmèra man f. :brouillon m. bronc :nœud m. bois broncut,-uda :noueux,-se adj. bois bronida f., bronitèra f., brut, arrueit, rueit, bronit :bruit m. bronir :bourdonner vi. bronir vi. :gronder vi./vt. bruit bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f., brut, arrueit, rueit :bruit m. bronitèra f. :bourdonnement m. bronitèra f., brut, arrueit, rueit, bronit, bronida f. :bruit m. bronitèra f., horvari, batahòri :tumulte m. bronquiti, tehequèra pop. :bronchite f. bronzar, usclar :bronzer vi. bronze, aram :bronze m. broquet :robinet m. fausset de tonneau bròs, car :char m. bros m., catava :charrette f. brossalon; bossalon Vic-Bilh :frelon m. brossida f., horvari, bataclam, combat :tapage m. brosta, tira, brot m. :pousse f. brostar :brouter vt. brot m., brosta, tira :pousse f. bruglar, bramar, borruglar :beugler vi. bruishòc :buisson m. d'épines bruma :brouillard m. bruma :brume f. brumas f. pl., nubla f., crum :nuage m. brumós,-osa :nébuleux adj. brumós,-osa, crumós,-osa, ennublat,-ada :nuageux,-euse adj. brun,a :brun,e adj. brunhon :brugnon m. brunir :brunir vt./vi. Brunon :Bruno brusc,a plur.: brusques, bruscas. sobte,-a :brusque adj. bruslà's, cremà's :brûler se brusladura, cremadura, escautadura :brûlure f. bruslar, cremar :brûler vt./vi. Brussèllas :Bruxelles brut,a :brut,e adj. brut,a, brutós,-osa :brutal adj. brut, arrueit, rueit, bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f. :bruit m. brutalejar :brutaliser vt. brutós,-osa, brut,a :brutal adj. bua, laüsa :étincelle f. budèth :boyau m. budèth; intestin scient. :intestin m. budget :budget m. bueu :bœuf m. bufet franc., cabinet :buffet m. bugada :lessive f. bugaderia :buanderie f. bujau :niche f. dans un mur Bulgaria :Bulgarie bulletin :bulletin m. burèu :bureau m. burèu :cabinet m. pièce de travail burèu,-èla :beige adj. burguèr m., meda, meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m., pièla :meule de paille ou de foin burre, boder :beurre m. bus, autobús :autobus m. buscalhas f. plur., busquet m. :brindille f. busocar, abusà's :musarder vi. busquet m., buscalhas f. plur. :brindille f. bust plur.: bustes :buste m. but, fin f., finalitat f., intencion f. :but m. butre :vautour m. ça'i t'ací :viens ici ça-vietz t'ací :venez ici cabana :cabane f. cabau :capital m. seul. biens que l'on possède cabdèt,a :cadet,te n./adj. cabelh :épi m. càber, contiéner :contenir vt. cabessa, aret m., brabant m. :charrue f. cabina, crampòta :cabine f. cabinet, bufet franc. :buffet m. cabinet, crampòt, placard :placard m. cabinet m., armari m. :armoire f. cabiròla :biche f. femelle du chevreuil cabiron :chevron m. cabiròu :chevreuil m. cable :câble m. caborrut,-uda, testut, -uda, capborrut,-uda :têtu,e adj. cabòs, capmartèth :têtard m. batracien cabossejar :hocher la tête vt. horizont. caça :chasse f. caçador, caçaire :chasseur m. caçaire, caçador :chasseur m. caçar :chasser vt. gibier caceròla, cachòla, cacha :casserole f. cacha, caceròla, cachòla :casserole f. cachet :cachet m. remède cachòla :tacot m. cachòla, cacha, caceròla :casserole f. cada invar., tot,a :chaque adj. ind. cadastre :cadastre m. cadavre :cadavre m. cadea, cadena, cadenha :chaîne f. cadena, cadenha, cadea :chaîne f. cadenat :cadenas m. cadéncia :cadence f. cadenha, cadea, cadena :chaîne f. càder :faire une chute càder :tomber vi. càder, recàder :retomber vi. tomber après s¡être élevé cadièra :chaise f. cadieron, sederon, escabèth, caisheton :tabouret m. caduda :chute f. cadun, cadua :chacun,e pr. ind. cafè :café m. cafè, estanguet :café m. établiss. cafetièra :cafetière f. cagalh m., estron m. :crotte f. caguera pop., diarrea :diarrhée f. cahorn :taudis m. cai :quai m. caiac :kayak m. caièr franc. :cahier m. caire, angle :angle m. caisha :boîte f. caisha :caisse f. caisha deu salopèr :poubelle f. caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe, còfre :cercueil m. caishau m. :molaire f. caisheton, cadieron, sederon, escabèth :tabouret m. caisheton, truvèrs, escabèth :escabeau m. cala :cale f. calam :porte-plume m. calamèth :chalumeau m. calamitat :calamité f. calcul :calcul m. calculadera :calculatrice f. machine calcular :calculer vt. caleçon :caleçon m. calendari :calendrier m. caler :falloir u. impers. calhau :caillou m. calhavari :charivari m. calhavets m. pl., gravièr :gravier m. calhet m. mot donné par S. Palay com. spécial à la région de Pau, carnsaladèr,a mot peu connu en Béarn, charcutièr,a franc. :charcutier,-ère n. calhòc m. :mouette f. calicas :chatouilles f. pl. calicobar m. mot de la région de Bayonne :perche arc-en-ciel calla :caille f. calmar, apatzar :calmer vt. calme,-a :calme adj. calomnia :calomnie f. calor :chaleur f. calorassa :canicule f. calque :calque m. cama :jambe f. cama f. :tronc m. seul. pour un arbre cama, pè m. :tige f. camadeta, passejada :excursion f. camarada, camerada :camarade n. cambalhon mot bigourdan, mieux que le franc. jambon, jambon :jambon m. cambi, escambi :change m. cambiada f., cambiament :changement m. cambiadís,-issa :variable adj. cambiament, cambiada f. :changement m. cambiar :changer vt. camerà :caméra f. camerada, camarada :camarade n. camèu :chameau m. Camille,-a :Camille camin :chemin m. camin :parcours m. caminada f. :trajet m. caminaire,-a, nomada m./f. :nomade adj./n. caminar, marchar :marcher vt. caminau m., rota :route f. camion :camion m. camisa :chemise f. camomilha, amarossa :camomille f. camòt :jambon de devant camp :camp m. camp :champ m. campaire,-a :campeur,-euse n. campana :cloche f. campanar :clocher m. campanha, campèstre m. :campagne f. campar :camper vi. camparòu, cèth :champignon m. Le béarnais n'ayant pas de terme général utilise le mot cèth qui désigne le cèpe. On peut recourir au mot camparou qui est utilisé dans l'Est de la Gascogne. campatge :camping m. campèstre m., campanha :campagne f. campion,a :champion,ne adj./n. campionat :championnat m. can, canha :chien,ne n. cana :canne f. Canadà :Canada canalhèr m. Orthez, mainadalha, monardalha :marmaille f. canapè :canapé m. canau :canal m. canau m./f. :canalisation f. canavèra :canne f. canne à peche canavèra :roseau m. cança :jante f. cancèr prononcer le r, meishant mau pop. :cancer m. cançon, canta :chanson f. cançon de brèç, breçairòla, adromidera :berceuse f. candau, penent :penchant m. d'un relief candau, penent :versant m. d'un coteau candela :bougie f. Candelèra :Chandeleur candidat,a :candidat,e n. candidatura :candidature f. canèla :cannelle f. canèr :robinet m. tuyau de fontaine canèr, canivèu :caniveau m. canèth :tuyau m. canèth m., bobina :bobine f. canha :chienne n. f. canha :flemme f.. canha fam., peressa, feniantèr m. fam. :paresse f. canica, bòla :bille f. à jouer canilha :chenille f. mécanique canivèu, canèr :caniveau m. canon :canon m. cant :chant m. canta, cançon :chanson f. Cantal :Cantal cantar :chanter vt./vi. cantèr :rebord m. canter, costa :contre prép. contact cantèra :bordure f. chemin en bordure cantic :cantique m. cantina :cantine f. canton :canton m. canton, còrn :coin m. cantonièr :cantonnier m. caochó :caoutchouc m. cap :cap m. cap :tête f. cap, capdau :chef m. cap d'an :jour de l'an cap d'òbra :chef d'œuvre m. cap de miòl, cap de miòlo :tête de mule cap de miòlo, cap de miòl :tête de mule cap e cap :face à face cap e cap :vis-à-vis loc. prép. cap, estrem :bout m. cap m., fin :fin f. capable,-a :capable adj. capacitat :capacité f. capatge m. :capacité intellectuelle capbaish,a, tumahús,-usa, limashord,a, escusèc,a :sournois,e adj. capborrut,-uda, caborrut,-uda, testut, -uda :têtu,e adj. capcèra f., coishina f. :traversin m. capceroèra, sac de capceron m. :taie f. enveloppe de l'oreiller capdau, cap :chef m. capdau m./f., president,a :président,e n. capdulh :chef lieu m. capdulh m. :capitale f. capèra :chapelle f. caperan, prèste :prêtre m. caperar, cobrir, aprigar, amantar :couvrir vt. capèth mot du Nord de la Gascogne mais qui vaut mieux que le francisme chapèu utilisé en Béarn :chapeau m. capihona, culhevet m. :cabriole f. capihonar, plonjar vi :plonger vi./vt. capitalisme :capitalisme m. capitalista :capitaliste m. capitani :capitaine m. capitau :capital m. capitau m./f. :capital,e adj. capítol le l ne se prononce pas :chapitre m. capitular :capituler vi. caplhevar, cuulhevar, cuulhevetar, capvirar :basculer vi./vt. capmartèth, cabòs :têtard m. batracien caporau :caporal m. capòt :capot m. cappelat,-ada, cauv,a, coi fém.: coja :chauve adj. caprici, tintèina f. :caprice m. capsula :capsule f. capsús :amont m. capsus Pyr., sud, mieidia :sud m. captar :capter vt. captivitat :captivité f. capucha f., capulet :capuchon m. capulet, capucha f. :capuchon m. caputh m. :pointe f. extrémité capvath Pyrénées, nòrd :nord m. capvirar, caplhevar, cuulhevar, cuulhevetar :basculer vi./vt. caqui :kaki adj. caqui :kaki m. fruit car,a :cher,-ère adj. car, bròs :char m. car prononcer le r :car m. cara :face f. cara :figure f. visage cara f., figura f. :visage m. carà's :taire se caracter prononcer le r :caractère m. caracteristic,a :caractéristique adj./n. carar :taire vp./vt. carataisha f., masca f., careta f. :masque m. caravana :caravane f. caravata, cravata :cravate f. carbolhar m., carbons m. plur. :braise f. carbon :charbon m. carbòni :carbone m. carbons m. plur., carbolhar m. :braise f. carburant :carburant m. carca, carga :charge f. carca f., hèish, carga f. :fardeau m. carça rare, preson :prison f. carcament, cargament :chargement m. carcar, cargar :charger vt. Carcassona :Carcassonne Carcin :Quercy carcòlh Aspe, Barétous, escargòlh :escargot m. cardiac,a :cardiaque adj. cardiac,a, malaud,a deu còr pop. :cardiaque adj. cardin, cardinat :chardonneret m. cardinau :cardinal m. cardinau m./f. :cardinal,e adj. cardon :chardon m. careçar, bailar, bailinar :caresser vt. careta f., carataisha f., masca f. :masque m. carga :cargaison f. carga, carca :charge f. carga f., carca f., hèish :fardeau m. cargament, carcament :chargement m. cargar, carcar :charger vt. cariadura :carie f. caricatura :caricature f. caritat :charité f. Carles :Charles Carlòta :Charlotte carmalh m., cremalh m., cramalh m. :crémaillère f. Carmaus :Carmaux carn :chair f. carn :viande f. carn deu grèish f., confit m., salat :confit m. carnassèr,a :carnassier,-ère adj. carnaval :carnaval m. carnavalada :mascarade f. carnet :carnet m. carnicèr,a :boucher,-ère n. carniceria :boucherie f. carnièr m., gibecièra :gibecière f. carnsaladèr,a mot peu connu en Béarn, charcutièr,a franc., calhet m. mot donné par S. Palay com. spécial à la région de Pau :charcutier,-ère n. Carolina :Caroline carpe :charme m. arbre carpenta, hustatge m. :charpente f. carpentèr, hustèr :charpentier m. Carpentràs :Carpentras carrat, charpa f. :foulard m. carrei, transpòrt :transport m. carrejar :transporter vt. carrelet m., chancapè m. :marelle f. carrèra, arrua, rua :rue f. carrèra bòrnia :impasse f. carret, carriòt :chariot m. carrièra :carrière f. profession. carrincar :grincer vi. carriòt :brouette f. carriòt, carret :chariot m. carroçaria :carrosserie f. carrota, pastanaga :carotte f. carruisha, poleja :poulie f. carrús :traîneau m. pour dépiquer et transporter carta :carte f. cartocha :cartouche f. carton :carton m. cas :cas m. casa :case f. casabèr :corsage m. casau, òrt :jardin m. potager casau, òrt :potager m. cascant,a, lord,a, maunet,a, pipaut,a :malpropre adj. cascant,a, lord,a, pipaut,a :sale adj. cascantejar, lordejar, salopejar, empipautar :salir vt. cascantèr m., lordèra, salopèr m., pipautèr m. :saleté f. casco :casque m. casèrna :caserne f. casi :juste adv. casièr :casier m. casquet, quèpi :képi m. casqueta :casquette f. cassis :cassis m. casso, cassorra f. :chêne m. cassorra f., casso :chêne m. castanh,-a :châtain,e adj. castanh, castanhèr :châtaignier m. castanha :châtaigne f. castanha :cuite f. ébriété Castanheda :Castagnède castanhèr, castanh :châtaignier m. Castèlnòudarri :Castelnaudary castèth :château m. Castèth d'Aussau :Castet Castèthgelós :Casteljaloux castig m., punicion :punition f. castigar :châtier vt. castigar, corregir :corriger vt. castigar, punir :punir vt. Castras :Castres catalan,a :catalan,ne n./adj. catalògue :catalogue m. Catalonha :Catalogne Catarina :Catherine catastròfa f., esglàs m. :catastrophe f. catava, bros m. :charrette f. catedrala :cathédrale f. categoria :catégorie f. catequisme :catéchisme m. catolic,a :catholique n./adj. catolicisme :catholicisme m. catorzau m./f. :quatorzième adj. num. catorze :quatorze adj. num. cauçada :chaussée f. cauçadura, cauçura :chaussure f. caucanh, talon :talon m. cauçar :buter une plante cauçar :chausser vt. cauças cortas f. pl. :short m. caucea, caucia rare :chaux f. cauceta :chaussette f. caucia rare, caucea :chaux f. cauçon :chausson m. cauçura, cauçadura :chaussure f. caudèr Pyrénées, cauteron, cautèr, cauderon :chaudron m. caudèra Pyr., cautèra :chaudière f. cauderon, caudèr Pyrénées, cauteron, cautèr :chaudron m. cauhader :réchaud m. cauhador :chauffeur m. ouvrier qui chauffe un four. cauhapança, truha :plaque f. plaque verticale de la cheminée cauhar :chauffer vt. cauhatge :chauffage m. cauja, caujòla, gàbia :cage f. caujòla, gàbia, cauja :cage f. caulet :chou m. caulet flòri :chou-fleur m. caumàs m., estup m. :chaleur f. chaleur lourde caupit,-ida, conhit,-ida :bondé,e adj. Cáurs pron. còus :Cahors causa :cause f. causa :chose f. causida f. :choix m. causir :choisir vt. causir, triar :trier vt. caut,a :chaud,e adj. cautèr, cauderon, caudèr Pyrénées, cauteron :chaudron m. cautèra; caudèra Pyr. :chaudière f. cauteron, cautèr, cauderon, caudèr Pyrénées :chaudron m. cauv,a, coi fém.: coja, cappelat,-ada :chauve adj. cava :cave f. cavala mot pan-occitan, gèuga Ossau, gèga E.-Béarn & Bigorre, pron. yègo :jument f. cavalaria :cavalerie f. Cavalhon :Cavaillon cavalièr,a :cavalier,-ière n. cavèca, chavèca :chouette f. caven m.; abelhèr m. Vic-Bilh :ruche f. cavilha :cheville f. de bois, de fer cavilhar m. :cheville f. anatomie ceba f. :oignon m. ceboleta :ciboulette f. Cecília :Cécile cedar :céder vt./vi. celari, celèr :cellier m. celebrar :célébrer vt. celèbre,-a :célèbre adj. celèr, celari :cellier m. celerí, api :céleri m. Ce mot n'existe pas en Béarn, on a le choix entre le t. français adapté celerí et le mot languedocien api. celibatari,ària, gojat,a :célibataire n./adj. cellula :cellule f. cemitèri, segrat :cimetière m. censura :censure f. censurar :censurer vt. cent :cent adj. num./n. centau :centième n./adj. centaurea :centaurée f. centea :centaine f. centenari,-ària :centenaire n./adj. centenat m. :centaine f. nombre approximatif centime, ardit :centime m. centimetre :centimètre m. centrala :centrale f. centrau :central m. centrau m./f., miejau m./f. :central adj. cep, perasson, ceth :bolet m. cep Sud-Béarn, ceth Nord-Béarn, peràs Sauveterre, perasson Orthez :cèpe m. Boletus edulis cera :cire f. cerc :cercle m. cerc, arc de sent Martin; arcolan mot armagnacais :arc-en-ciel m. cercar :chercher vt. cercar, recercar :rechercher vt. cerclar, encerclar :encercler vt. cereala :céréale f. ceremonia :cérémonie f. cerfulh :cerfeuil m. cerimana :poutre faîtière cerisa :cerise f. cerisèr :cerisier m. cèrn :tamis m. petit crible cèrner, passar :tamiser vt. certan,a, segur,a, solide,-a :certain,e adj. certificar, acertenar :certifier vt. certificat :certificat m. certitud :certitude f. cervèla :cervelle f. cervesa, bièrra :bière f. boisson cervèth :cerveau m. cèrvi :cerf m. cèrvia :biche f. femelle du cerf céser :petit pois céser becut, garbaish :pois chiche céser d'aulor, céser de sentor :pois de senteur céser de sentor, céser d'aulor :pois de senteur céser t. général :pois m. cessar, deishar :cesser vt. cèth, camparòu :champignon m. Le béarnais n'ayant pas de terme général utilise le mot cèth qui désigne le cèpe. On peut recourir au mot camparou qui est utilisé dans l'Est de la Gascogne. ceth, cep, perasson :bolet m. ceth Nord-Béarn, peràs Sauveterre, perasson Orthez, cep sud-Béarn :cèpe m. Boletus edulis cèu :ciel m. cèu de la boca, subercèu, paladar :palais m. anat. Cevenas :Cévennes chacar, picar :piquer vt. aguillonner, agacer chafre, subernom :surnom m. chai :chai m. Chalòssa :Chalosse chamarra, blosa :blouse f. chamineia, chemineia :cheminée f. chamucar, saumucar, chemicar :sangloter vt. chanca, escaça :échasse f. chancaire :échassier m. chancapè m., carrelet m. :marelle f. chantièr souvent péjoratif, obrador :chantier m. chapiscar, hangassejar, chapostejar :patauger vi. chapostejar, chapiscar, hangassejar :patauger vi. charcutièr,a franc., calhet m. mot donné par S. Palay com. spécial à la région de Pau, carnsaladèr,a mot peu connu en Béarn :charcutier,-ère n. charlatan :charlatan m. charmant,a, brave,-a :gentil,le adj. charmant,a, pros,a :charmant,e adj. charmant,a, simpatic,a :sympathique adj. charme :charme m. charnièra :charnière f. charpa f., carrat :foulard m. charra, laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss., eischarra :courtilière f. chassís, quadre :châssis m. chaumaire,-a :chômeur,-euse n. chaumar :chômage m. chaumicar, ploriquejar, ploramicar :pleurnicher vi. chaupatejar :barboter vi. chavèca, cavèca :chouette f. chebit, marmús :murmure m. chebitejar :chuchoter vt. chebitejar, marmusar :murmurer vt./vi. chèc :chèque m. Checoslovaquia :Tchécoslovaquie chegrin :chagrin m. chemicar, chamucar, saumucar :sangloter vt. chemineia, chamineia :cheminée f. chepic :inquiétude f. chepic, cossei, pensament, copacap :souci m. chepic, trebuc :ennui m. souci chepicar :inquiéter vt. chepicós,-osa :inquiet,-ète adj. par tempérament chic :peu adv. chic de :peu de chicanar, trichar :tricher vi. chichons, chinchons, greisherons :fritons m. pl. chichons, chinchons, greisherons :graisserons m. pl. chichons, chinchons, greisherons :grillons m. pl. charcuterie chicoreia :chicorée f. chifra f. :chiffre m. Chile :Chili chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a :enfant n. chin,a Pyrén., nenè, nin,a :bébé m. China :Chine chinchons, greisherons, chichons :fritons m. pl. chinchons, greisherons, chichons :graisserons m. pl. chinchons, greisherons, chichons :grillons m. pl. charcuterie chinés,-esa :chinois,e adj./n. chinhon, cocòt :chignon m. chirar lo peu :tirer les cheveux chisclar, chorrar :jaillir vi. chivau :cheval m. cho! :silence! chocolat :chocolat m. chòina, mica :miche f. chorrada f., chorret :jet m. d'eau chorrar :couler vt. abondamment chorrar, chisclar :jaillir vi. chorrèra :cascade f. chorret, chorrada f. :jet m. d'eau chovinisme, patriotèr :chauvinisme m. chuc, jus :jus m. chucar :sucer vt. chuquent,a, suculent,a :succulent adj. chuqueta :sucette f. cibla, tòca :cible f. cicatriça :cicatrice f. ciclista :cycliste n. ciclomotor techn.; petahum fam. :cyclomoteur m. cidre, pomada f. :cidre m. cigalha :cigale f. cigarreta :cigarette f. cilha f., perpelh m. :sourcil m. il n 'y a pas, en béarnais, de différence claire entre le cil et le sourcil. On peut fabriquer, si on veut le néol. subercilha f. cilha f., perperet :cil m. cilindre :cylindre m. cima f., bèc, som :sommet m. cimarra :hotte f. ciment :ciment m. cinc :cinq adj. num. cincau m./f. :cinquième adj. num. cindre :zona m. cinemà :cinéma m. cinquanta :cinquante adj. num. cinta :ceinture f. cintre :cintre m. ciprès, auciprès :cyprès m. ciratge :cirage m. circ plur. cirques :cirque m. circonferéncia :circonférence f. circonscripcion :circonscription f. circonstància, vegada, parat m. :circonstance f. circuit t. scientifique, rondalèra f., arrondalèra f. :circuit m. circulacion :circulation f. circular :circuler vi. circular,a :circulaire adj. ciri :cierge m. cisalha, estalhans m. pl. :cisaille f. cisèu :ciseau m. cisèus de podar, podader :sécateur m. cistèrna :citerne f. citar, mentàver :citer vt. citron, limon :citron m. ciutadan,a :citoyen,ne n. ciutadin,a, vilanèr,a :citadin,e adj./n. ciutat :cité f. civada :avoine f. civic,a :civique adj. civilisacion :civilisation f. civilisat,-ada :civilisé,e adj. civiu,-ila :civil,e adj. clacar, petar :claquer vi. clacassejar :bavarder vi. péjor. clacassèr,a :bavard,e adj./n. péjor. clacassís :commérage m. clamada, clamor :clameur f. Clamenç :Clément clamor, clamada :clameur f. clandestin,a :clandestin,e adj. Clar,a :Clair,e clar,a :clair,e adj. clar,a, transparent,a prononcez trass... :transparent,e adj. clarèra, esclarida :clairière f. claretat :clarté qualitè Clarmont d'Auvèrnha :Clermont-Ferrand claror :clarté f. lumière claror lusor :lueur f. classa :classe f. classader :classeur m. classar :classer vt. classic,a :classique adj. clau :clé f. clau :clou m. clauson :enceinte f. clavar :fermer à clé clavar, concludir :conclure vt. claverar :clouer vt. clavet :clou de girofle m. claveter m., guiroflèia :giroflée f. clavetòt m. :punaise f. petit clou claxon, avertider, cornet, tutet :klaxon m. claxonar, tutar :klaxonner vt. cleca S.-Béarn :crête f. cleda :claie f. cleda, barralha, barrèra :barrière f. cledat :parc m. bergerie cledon/-dat,? porteta f. :portillon m. clergat :clergé m. client, pratica f. :client m. clientèla, praticas f. pl. :clientèle f. climat :climat m. clinar, enclinar :incliner vt. clinar, har péner :pencher vt. clinhet :clin d'œil m. clinica :clinique f. cloca :poule f. poule mère clòt :creux m. clòt :trou m. dans la terre clòt m., gòba, pesquèr m. :mare f. clòt m., hòssa :fosse f. clòt m., tomba, hòssa :tombe f. clotut,-uda :creux,-se adj. plein de creux cluc m., sièsta, dromida, bèc m. :sieste f. clucas f. pl. :colin-maillard m. çò :ce pr. dém. çò de mei meishant; çò de sordeish :ce qu'il y a de pire çò de sordeish; çò de mei meishant :ce qu'il y a de pire çò qui èi pensat :ce à quoi j'ai pensé coa E.-Béarn, coda :queue f. coar :couver vt. coardèr m. :lâcheté f. cobard,a :lâche adj. peureux cobde :coude m. cobèrt :couvert m. cobèrta, apriga :bâche f. cobèrta, apriga, manta :couverture f. coble :couple m. homme et femme coblet, verset :couplet m. cobrí's, encrumi's, enbrumà's :couvrir se temps cobrir, aprigar, amantar, caperar :couvrir vt. còca :pâtisserie f. gâteau còca f., pastís :gâteau m. cocarro,-a :voyou m. cocassèr,a, pastissèr,a :pâtissier,-ère n. cochà's, ajacà's :coucher se cochar, ajacar, esténer :coucher vt. étendre cocolucha :coqueluche f. cocòt, chinhon :chignon m. cocurla :courgette f. cocut :coucou m. coda, coa E.-Béarn :queue f. coda, cordiòla, arrua :file f. còde :code m. codonh :coing m. codonhèr :cognassier m. coeire, coire :cuivre m. còfre; caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe :cercueil m. cogom :concombre m. cogomet :cornichon m. cohador,a, cohaire,-a, perruquièr,a :coiffeur,-euse n. cohadura :coiffure f. cohaire,-a, perruquièr,a, cohador,a :coiffeur,-euse n. cohar :coiffer vt. cohat m. :soufflet m. gifle cohat m., teca :gifle f. cohat m., teca :taloche f. gifle cohet, cohet :diable m. coi fém.: coja, cappelat,-ada, cauv,a :chauve adj. coire, coeire :cuivre m. coishin :coussin m. coishina f., capcèra f. :traversin m. coishinera f., quarrat :oreiller m. cojar, tóner :tondre vt. cola :colle f. colader, filtre :filtre m. colar :coller vt. colar :couler vt. colar :filtrer vt. suinter colar, passar :filtrer vt. liquide colèra, malícia :colère f. Coleta :Colette colhonada, peguejada :plaisanterie f. colhonar, peguejar, peguessejar :plaisanter vi. colhonar pop., borrar :duper vt. colicas f. pl. :colique f. colièr :collier m. colindre :groseillier m. colís :colis m. colissar :coulisser vi. collaborador,a :collaborateur,-trice n. collaborar :collaborer vi. colleccion :collection f. collectiu,-iva :collectif,-ive adj. collèga :collègue m. collègi :collège m. collègi deus avocats :barreau m. droit colom, pijon franc. :pigeon m. Coloma :Colombe coloma :colombe f. colon :colon m. colona :colonne f. colonia :colonie f. colonisacion :colonisation f. color :couleur f. colorar, encolorir, tintar :colorer vt. com :comme conj. comanda :commande f. comandant :commandant m. comandar :commander vt./vi. combat, batalha f. :combat m. combat, brossida f., horvari, bataclam :tapage m. combatent :combattant m. combàter :combattre vt. combinar :combiner vt. combinason :combinaison f. combustible :combustible m. comedia :comédie f. comedian,a :comédien,ne n./adj. comedista m./f. :comédien,ne n./adj. acteur professionnel començament, començar, debuta f. :commencement m. començament, començar, debuta f. :début m. començar :commencer vt./vi. començar :débuter vi. començar, debuta f., començament :commencement m. començar, debuta f., començament :début m. començar, entamenar :entamer vt. començar lo tribalh :commencer le travail vt., embaucher vi. començar lo tribalh :embaucher vi. commencer le travail Comenges :Comminges comentar :commenter vt. comerçant :commerçant m. comèrce :commerce m. comerciau m./f. :commercial,e adj. cométer :commettre vt. cométer, delegar :déléguer vt. comic,a :comique adj. comissari :commissaire m. comissariat :commissariat m. comission :commission f. comitat :comité m. comòda :commode f. meuble companh, parion, companhon :compagnon m. companha, pariona :compagne f. companhia :compagnie f. companhon, companh, parion :compagnon m. comparar, acomparar :comparer vt. comparèr m. :comparaison f. compàs :compas m. compatriota, patria m. :compatriote m. compausar :composer vt. competent,-a, entenut,-uda :compétent,e adj. competicion :compétition f. complement :complément m. complèt,a, plen,-ea, sancer,a :complet,ète adj. completament, tòt a fèit :tout à fait completar :compléter vt. complèxe,-a :complexe adj. complicacion :complication f. complicat,-ada :compliqué,e adj. complici,-ícia :complice adj./n. complicitat :complicité f. compliment :compliment m. complimentar, felicitar :féliciter vt. compliments m. pl., felicitacions :félicitations f. pl. complir :accomplir vt. complit,-ida, perfèit,a :parfait,e adj. complòt, manigança f. :complot m. composicion :composition f. compòta :compote f. compreneder,a, comprenediu,iva :compréhensible adj. comprenediu,iva, compreneder,a :compréhensible adj. compréner :comprendre vt. comprimit :comprimé m. compromés,-esa, comprometut,-uda :compromis adj. comprometut,-uda, compromés,-esa :compromis adj. comptable,-a, comptador,a :comptable m. comptader :compteur m. comptador,a, comptable,-a :comptable m. comptar, condar, nombrar :compter vt. compte, conde :compte m. compte rendut :compte rendu comun,a :commun,e adj. comun,a, public,a :public,-que adj. comun,a, vulgar,a :vulgaire adj. comun m..? :toilette f. comuna :commune f. comunicacion :communication f. comunicar :communiquer vt./vi. comunion :communion f. comunisme :communisme m. comunista :communiste adj. comuns m. pl. :toilettes f. pl. comuns, retrèits :cabinets m. pl., w.-c. m. pl. comuns, retrèits :w.-c. m. pl., cabinets m. pl. con.hessar :confesser vt. con.hessar, avoar, reconéisher :avouer vt. con.hóner :confondre vt. concéber :concevoir vt. concentrar :concentrer vt. concepcion :conception f. concèrt :concert m. concession :concession f. conciliar, acordar :concilier vt. concludir, clavar :conclure vt. conclusion :conclusion f. concors :concours m. concrèt,a :concret,-ète adj. concurréncia :concurrence f. condamnacion :condamnation f. condamnar :condamner vt. condar, contar :raconter vt. condar, narrar :narrer vt. condar, nombrar, comptar :compter vt. conde, compte :compte m. conde, conte :conte m. condemnat a córrer la vila :condamné à parcourir la ville condensar :condenser vt. condicion :condition f. condicionau m./f. :conditionnel,le adj. condolenças :condoléances f. pl. Condom :Condom conductor :chauffeur m. conduct. conductor,a :conducteur,-trice adj./n. condusir :conduire vt. conduta :conduite f. coneguts m. pl., coneishuts m. pl., coneishenças f. pl. :gens de connaissance coneishença :connaissance f. coneishenças f. pl., coneguts m. pl., coneishuts m. pl. :gens de connaissance conéisher :connaître vt. coneishuts m. pl., coneishenças f. pl., coneguts m. pl. :gens de connaissance. confeccion :confection f. conferéncia :conférence f. confèti, paperolet :confetti m. confiença, hidança, ahida, hida :confiance f. confirmar :confirmer vt. confiscar :confisquer vt. confit m., carn deu grèish f., salat :confit m. confitura :confiture f. conflicte :conflit m. confòrme,-a :conforme adj. confòrt, aisinas f. plur. :confort m. confortable,-a, aisit,ida :confortable adj. confús,-usa :confus,e adj. confusion :confusion f. congelar :congeler vt. congelator :congelateur m. conget :congé m. conget :renvoi m. d'un employé congrès :congrès m. conh, conha f. :coin m. outil conha f., conh :coin m. outil conhit,-ida, caupit,-ida :bondé,e adj. conilh,a peu us., lapin,a :lapin,e n. conjugar :conjuguer vt. conjugason :conjugaison f. conjugau m./f. :conjugal,e adj. conjunt,a :conjoint,e adj./n. conquesir :conquérir vt. conquista :conquête f. consciéncia :conscience f. conscienciós,-osa :consciencieux,-se adj. conselh :conseil m. conselhar, aconselhar :conseiller vt. conselhèr,a :conseiller,-ère n. consentir :consentir vt./vi. consequéncia :conséquence f. consequent,a :conséquent,e adj. consèrva :conserve f. conservar :conserver vt. conservator,a :conservateur,-trice adj./n. considerable,-a :considérable adj. considerar :considérer vt. consigna :consigne f. consistir :consister vi. consolar :consoler vt. consomar :consommer vt. consomator,a :consommateur,-trice m./f. consonanta :consonne f. Constantin :Constantin constat :constat m. constatar :constater vt. consternat,-ada :consterné,e adj. constipat,-ada :constipé,e adj. constitucion :consdtution f. constituïr :constituer vt. constrenta :contrainte f. construccion :construction f. construsir, bastir :construire vt. consulat :consulat m. consulta :consultation f. consultar :consulter vt. conta-rotlar :contrôler vt. conta-ròtle :contrôle m. contact, contacte :contact m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme contact. Ne pas prononcer le t contacte, contact :contact m. la langue pop. utilise le francisme contact. Ne pas prononcer le t contagion, acomanatge m. :contagion f. contagiós,-osa, acomanadís,-issa :contagieux,-se adj. contar, condar :conter vt. contar, condar :raconter vt. conte, conde :conte m. contemporanèu,-èa :contemporain,e adj./n. content,a :content,e adj. content,a :enchanté,e adj. contentar, acontentar :contenter vt. contentèr m., satisfaccion :satisfaction f. contestar :contester vt./vi. contiéner, càber :contenir vt. contiengut :contenu m. continent :continent m. continú,-ua, seguit,-ida :continu,e adj. continuar, contunhar :continuer vt. contra :contre prép. opposé contrabanda :contrebande f. contraccion :contraction f. contracòp m., arrebom m., rebom m. :répercussion f. contracte, pacte :contrat m. contrada, parçan m., païs m. :contrée f. contradiccion :contradiction f. contraplacat :contre-plaqué m. contrari,-ària :contraire adj. contrari,-ària, invèrse,-a :inverse adj. contrari, contra :contraire n. m. contrari, invèrse :inverse n. contratemps :contretemps m. contratriar. ? :contrarier vt. contravencion, verbau m. :contravention f. contravent :contrevent m. contravent :volet m. contribuable :contribuable m. contribucion :contribution f. contunhar, continuar :continuer vt. convalescéncia :convalescence f. convéncer :convaincre vt. convencion, convenença :convention f. convenença, convencion :convention f. conversacion, prosei m., devís m. :conversation f. conviccion, créder m. :conviction f. conviccion, créder m. :conviction f. convidar :convier vt. convidar, envitar :inviter vt. conviéner, anar :convenir vi. convocacion :convocation f. convocar :convoquer vt. cooperativa :coopérative f. còp :coup m. còp de tonèrre, pet de rugle, pet de prigle, pet de perigle, tonerrat :coup de tonnerre còp m. :fois f. còp, tumat, truc, patac :chòc m. copable,-a :coupable adj. copacap :casse-tête m. copacap, chepic, cossei, pensament :souci m. copacap, cuenta f. :tracas m. copadit :cerf-volant m. insecte copadura :coupure f. copadura :fracture f. copar :briser vt. copar :casser vt. copar :interrompre vt. copar, talhar :couper vt. copar, talhar, podar :tailler vt. copar, talhucar, trencar :trancher vt. copia :copie f. copiar :copier vt. còps que i a :parfois adv. coquèla :cocotte f. ustensile coqueta f., biscueit :biscuit m. còr :cœur m.. corada f. :poumon m. animaux corala :chorale f. coralut,-uda :brave adj. courageux coralut,-uda, coratjós,osa, valent,a :courageux,-se adj. coralut,-uda, valent,a :vaillant,e adj. corar :collier m. pour les attelages coratge :courage m. coratjós,osa, valent,a, coralut,-uda :courageux,-se adj. corau m./f. :cordial,e adj. corbaish :corbeau m. corbaishina, agraula :corneille f. corbar, plegar :courber vt. corbat,-ada, arcat,-ada, plegat,-ada :courbé,e adj. corbe,-a :courbe adj./n. Corbièras :Corbières còrda :corde f. cordilhoar, ficelar :ficeler vt. cordilhon m., ficèla :ficelle f. cordiòla, arrua, coda :file f. cordon :cordon m. cordon :lacet m. de chaussure còrhenent,a :navrant,e adj. còrhéner, còrherir :navrer vt. còrherir, còrhéner :navrer vt. corn :cor m. còrn, canton :coin m. còrn m. :corne f. cornet, tutet, claxon, avertider :klaxon m. corona :couronne f. coronèu :colonel m. correccion :correction f. corrècte,-a :correct,e adj. correder :couloir m. corredor,a, corur :coureur m. sportif. La langue pop. utilise le francisme corur corregir; castigar :corriger vt. correja :bande f. de cuir, de terrain correja :courroie f. corrent,a :courant,e adj. corrent, cors :courant m. córrer :couler vt. eau córrer :courir vi/vt. córrer :parcourir vt. córrer, arribar en córrer :accourir vi. Corresa :Corrèze correspondéncia :correspondance f. correspóner :correspondre vi. corridà :corrida f. corrièr :courrier m. corrièr,a :coureur m. qui a la bougeotte corruda :course f. corrupcion :corruption f. cors :cours m. cors, corrent :courant m. Còrsa, Corsega :Corse corsas f. pl. :course de chevaux còrse,-a :corse adj./n. Corsega, Còrsa :Corse cort,a, brac,a :court,e adj. cort,a de vista, miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a, vistaflac,a :myope adj. cort deu bestiar, bòrda de las vacas :étable f. cort f. :préau de monastère, prison, hôpital cort, pati m. :cour f. cortalh m., cujalar m. :bergerie f. cortés,-esa, polit,-ida, aunèste,-a :poli,e adj. cortesia, aunestetat, politessa :politesse f. cortia f. rare, E.-Béarn, ridèu :rideau m. corur, corredor,a :coureur m. sportif La langue pop. utilise le francisme corur. corvada :corvée f. cos :cadavre m. d'une personne còs :corps m. coscolha f. :coquillage m. cóser :coudre vt. còser, har còser :cuire vi./vt. còser m. :cuisson f. Coserans :Couserans cosin, cosia :cousin,e n. cosin, mosquit Aspe, Barétous, mosquilhon Ossau :moustique m. cosina :cuisine f. cosinar :cuisiner vt. cosinèr,a :cuisinier,-ère n. cosinèra f. :fourneau m. cosineta :dinette f. còssa, gaha :louche f. cossei, pensament, copacap, chepic :souci m. costa :côte f. còsta :nervure f. còsta a, au ras de :proche de prép. costa, canter :contre prép. contact costalat :coteau m. costar :coûter vi./vt. costat :côté m. costejar :côtoyer vt. suivre la côte, faire du cabotage costèr, envan :hangar m. costeta :côtelette f. costós,-osa :coûteux,-se adj. costuma :coutume f. costumas, anar m. :mœurs f. pl. costume :costume m. costura :couture f. costurèr,a :couturier,-ère n. costurèr, sastre, sarto :tailleur m. de vêtements còta :cote f. cotèla :serpe f. cotèra f., crès :iris m. fleur coteret :canif m. cotèth :couteau m. còth :col m. vêtement còth :cou m. còth m. seul. anatom. :gorge f. còth, pòrt :col m. géogr. còtharroi, gòlis :rouge-gorge m. cotilhoèr,a :coureur m. de jupons cotilhon :jupon m. cotisa :cotisation f. cotisa, impòst m., taxa :taxe f. cotivada :culture f. seulement au sens agricole cotivaire,-a, cultivator,a, paisan,a :cultivateur,-trice n. cotivar, cultivar, har :cultiver vt. au sens agricole coton :coton m. craba :biche f. t. pop. pour toutes les femelles de cervidés craba :chèvre f. crabahust, seuvamair f., vitauguèra f. :chèvrefeuille m. cracar :croquer vt. cramalh m., carmalh m., cremalh m. :crémaillère f. cramba Pyr., crampa :chambre f. crampa, cramba Pyr. :chambre f. crampòt, placard, cabinet :placard m. crampòta, cabina :cabine f. cranhença, temor, met Aspe :crainte f. cranhent,a, temeruc,a :craintif,-ive adj. crànher, témer :craindre vt. crani t. scient. :crâne m. crapaut, sapo Oloron, Pyrénées, harri Vic-Bilh, crepaut :crapaud m. crascar, croishir, har croishir :craquer vt. casser av. bruit crascar ueus :craquer des œufs cravata, caravata :cravate f. creacion :création f. crear :creer vt. crebar :crever vt./vi. crec m. Aspe, tuta, cuèva, espeluga, cret m. Ossau :grotte f. créder :croire vt./vi. créder, aubedir :obéir vi. créder m., conviccion :conviction f. crèdit :crédit m. creia, greda néol. :craie f. creion; gredon néol :crayon m. creish, lhevami, borider :levain m. créisher, pravar, vàder :pousser vi./vt. pour les plantes, les animaux, etc. créisher, pravar, vàder gran :grandir vi. créisher, vàder, prabar :croître vi. creishon; greishon Ossau :cresson m. creishuda f., pravada f. :accroissement m. crèma :crème f. cremà's, bruslà's :brûler se cremadura, escautadura, brusladura :brûlure f. cremalh m., cramalh m., carmalh m. :crémaillère f. cremar, bruslar :brûler vt./vi. crepaut, crapaut, sapo Oloron, Pyrénées, harri Vic-Bilh :crapaud m. crès, cotèra f. :iris m. fleur cresc m. :coquille f. crespèra :crêpe f. crespèth, cruspèth :beignet m. cresta :crème f. de lait cresta :crête f. de montagne crestar :châtrer vt. crestian,a :chrétien,ne adj./n. Crestian, Cristian :Christian cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe, tuta, cuèva, espeluga :grotte f. crib :séchoir m. à mais cric lhevadís :cric m. crida, proclam m., anóncia, publicacion :publication f. cridar :crier vi./vt. cridar, proclamar :proclamer vt. cridar, uglar :hurler vi. cridar vt. :gronder vi./vt. semonce crime :crime m. criminau m./f. :criminel,le adj./n. crisi :crise f. Crist :Christ Cristau :Christophe Cristian, Crestian :Christian cristianisme :christianisme m. Cristina :Christine crit :cri m. critic,a :critique adj./n. criticar :critiquer vt. cròc, crochet, gahin :crochet m. crochet, gahin, cròc :crochet m. cròfe, arca f. :coffre m. cròfe, còfre; caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr., taüth Ossau, cròfo :cercueil m. cròfe m., atahut m. :bière f. cercueil cròfo, cròfe, còfre; caisha f. E.-B.; bahuth Pyr.; taüth Ossau :cercueil m. croishí's :craquer vi. faire entendre un craquement croishida :déchirure musculaire croishidera f. :cartilage m. croishir, har croishir, crascar :craquer vt. casser av. bruit croishir los òs :Faire craquer les os croishit,-ida :courbé,e par l'âge croishit,-ida :voûté,e adj. seul. pour une personne crompa f. :achat m. crompador,a :acheteur,-euse n. crompar :acheter vt. crompas f. plur. :course f. achats crop :diphtérie f. croquís :croquis m. crosta :croûte f. crostada, tarta :tarte f. crostet :crouton m. crotz :croix f. crotz f. :croisement de chemin crotzada :croisade f. crotzada f., virada f. :carrefour m. crotzament :croisement m. crotzar :croiser vt. cru,a :cru,e adj. crubador vx, perceptor :percepteur m. crubar :percevoir vt. recouvrer crubar, encaishar :encaisser vt. recouvrer de l'argent crud,a, crudèu,-èla :cruel,le adj. crudèu,-èla, crud,a :cruel,le adj. cruditat :crudité f. Cruèsa :Creuse crum, brumas f. pl., nubla f. :nuage m. crumós,-osa, brumós,-osa, ennublat,-ada :nuageux,-euse adj. crusar :creuser vt. crusat,-ada :creux,-se adj. évidé cruspèth, crespèth :beignet m. cua f., brèç :berceau m. cuba :cuve f. cube :cube m. cubertís :couvercle m. cubeta :cuvette f. cueisha :cuisse f. cueit,a :cuit,e adj. cuélher :chercher vt. quand on sait où se trouve ce qu'on cherche cuélher, amassar :cueillir vt. cuelhuda :cueillette f. cuenta, aucup m., aucupacion :occupation f. cuenta f., copacap :tracas m. cuentat,ada, aucupat,-ada :occupé,e adj. affairé cuentat,-ada, encuentat,-ada :bousculé,e adj. très occupé cuentat,-da :affairé,e adj. cuer :cuir m. cuèva, espeluga, cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe, tuta :grotte f. cuja :citrouille f. cuja f. :potiron m. cujalar m., cortalh m. :bergerie f. cujalòt :chalet m. culaura, quiraula, curaula :couleuvre f. culher m., culhera :cuillère f. culhera, culher m. :cuillère f. culhevet m. :culbute f. culhevet m., capihona :cabriole f. culòta :culotte f. culte :culte m. cultivar :cultiver vt. au sens intellectuel cultivar, cotivar, har :cultiver vt. au sens agricole cultivator,a, paisan,a, cotivaire,-a :cultivateur,-trice n. cultura :culture f. tous les sens cunhada, bèla-sòr :belle-sœur f. cunhat, bèufrair :beau-frère m. curalhar, bregar, hrobir :récurer vt. curat,-ada :creux,-se adj. pour un arbre curat est plus correct, curè :curé m. curaula, culaura, quiraula :couleuvre f. curè, curat est plus correct :curé m. çurgent :chirurgien m. curiós,-osa :curieux,-se adj. curiosèr m. :curiosité f. attitude curiositat f. :curiosité f. chose à voir curron :croupion m. curt,a, nud,a :nu,e adj. cussoat, -ada, querat,-ada :vermoulu adj. cutorn :détour m. seul. pour un chemin cutorn, virada f. :virage m. cutorn, viraplec, virada f. :tournant m. cuu :cul m. cuulavader, bidet :bidet m. cuulhevar, cuulhevetar, capvirar, caplhevar :basculer vi./vt. cuulhevetar, capvirar, caplhevar, cuulhevar :basculer vi./vt. d'ara enlà :à l'avenir d'ara enlà loc. adv. :désormais adv. d'arreculas :à reculons loc. adv. dab :avec prép. dab plaser, de bon grat :volontiers adv. Dacs :Dax dactilò :dactylo f. dalha, dragon m. :faux f. dalhar :faucher vt. dalià :dahlia m. dama, dauna :dame f. damisèla, agulha de París :libellule f. dança :danse f. dançar, bailar :danser vt. Danemarc :Danemark dangèr :danger m. dangerós,a, dangeirós,a :dangereux,-se adj. Danièl,a :Daniel,-èle Danís,-isa, Denís,-isa :Denis,e Danubi :Danube dar, balhar :donner vt. dar conget, dar lo sac :renvoyer vt. à un employé dar hasti, har hasti, en.hastiar, estomagar :dégoûter vt. dar lo sac, dar conget :renvoyer vt. à un employé dar un tutet :donner un coup d'avertisseur darrèr :derrière prép./adv./n. darrèr,a :dernier,-ère adj. darrèr, endarrèr :arrière m. darrigar, desarrigar :arracher vt. dat :dé m. jeu data :date f. datar :dater vt./vi. daubuns,-uas, de que n'i a :certains,-aines pr. ind. pl. dauna, dama :dame f. dauna f. :maîtresse f. dauna f. :patronne f. dauna, madama :madame f. daunejar, mestrejar :dominer vt. daurar :dorer vt. davancèr, ajòu :ancêtre m. davancèr, predecessor :prédécesseur m. davant, devant :devant prép./adv./n. davant, endavant, abans :avant m. davant ger, devant ger, ger passat, delà ger :avant-hier davant m., devant m. :façade f. davantau, devantau :tablier m. davantejar, guidar, gavidar :guider vt. davantejar, precedir :précéder vt. Dàvid :David de :à prép. usage de :du art. partitif ne se traduit que lorsque le nom est précédé d'un adjectif de biscòrn :biais en loc. adv. de bon grat, dab plaser :volontiers adv. de bon har, aisit,-ida :commode adj. de bon + verbe à l'infinitif :facile à de cap a :environ adv. de cap a, entà :en direction de de cap a hons :de fons en comble de cap ensús, tà capsús :vers le haut de cap tà :vers prép. de crànher loc, redobtable,-a :redoutable adj. de, d' :de, d' prép. de d'òra :de bonne heure de d'òra, lèu :tôt adv. de dehòra, exterior,a :extérieur,e adj. de faiçon que + subjonctif :de manière à de jolhs :à genou de la part de, deu costat de, per :du côté de de la part envèrsa :a l'envers loc. adv. de mau debèrser :indigeste adj. de ne se met que si le nom est précédé de l'adj. :des art. ind. pl. de pè, de pès, dret :debout adv. de pè hrem :de pied ferme de pès, dret, de pè :debout adv. de piri en sordeish :de mal en pis de plorar, lamentable,-a :lamentable adj. de pos, lèu :rapidement adv. de quan en quan :de temps en temps de que n'i a, que n'i a, daubuns,-uas :certains,-aines pr. ind. pl. de que n'i a que son vienuts :certains sont venus de qué parlas? :de quoi parles-tu? de tard, tard :tard adv. de tira :tout de suite de tots,-as :divers,es adj. p.l debanar :dérouler vt. debèrser :digérer vt. debersuda :digestion f. debitar :débiter vt. vendre, parler debuta f., començament, començar :commencement m. debuta f., començament, començar :début m. decadéncia :decadence f. decéber :décevoir vt. deceme :décembre m. decepcion :déception f. decès, mort f. :décès m. decidir :décider vt. decimètre :décimètre m. decís m., decision :décision f. decision, decís m. :décision f. declaracion :déclaration f. declarar :déclarer vt. decompausar :décomposer vt. decoracion :décoration f. decorar :décorer vt. decrèt :décret m. defalhida, defalhiment m. :défaillance f. defalhiment m., defalhida :défaillance f. defaut :défaut m. defénder :défendre vt. defénder, interdíser :interdire vt. defensa :défense f. defensa, interdiccion :interdiction f. defí :défi m. deficit :déficit m. definicion :définition f. definir :définir vt. defunt,a, praube,-a :défunt,e adj. defuntar vi. :décéder vi. degrè :degré m. Unité de mesure degrèu :regret m. deguens, dehens :dedans adv./n. dehens, deguens :dedans adv./n. dehens, endehens, interior :intérieur m. dehòra :dehors adv./n. deishar :lâcher vt. laisser deishar, abandonar :abandonner vt. deishar anar, deishar :céder vt./vi. deishar, cessar :cesser vt. deishar, deishar anar :céder vt./vi. deishar; leishar S.-Béarn :laisser vt. deishar, quitar :quitter vt. deishas f. plur., sobralha f. :déchet m. deishudar, desadromir, desvelhar :reveiller vt. deishudar, desvelhar :éveiller vt. deishudat,-ada, desvelhat,-ada :éveillé,e adj. sens propre dejà :déjà adv. delà de :au delà de loc. prép. delà ger, davant ger, devant ger, ger passat :avant-hier delà ger, devant ger :avant hier delai, dilai :délai m. delegar, cométer :déléguer vt. Delfinat :Dauphiné deliberacion, deliberat m., deliberada :délibération f. deliberada, deliberacion, deliberat m. :délibération f. deliberar :délibérer vi. deliberat m., deliberada, deliberacion :délibération f. delicat,-ada :délicat,e adj. delicat,-ada :fragile adj. santé deliciós,-osa, saborós,-osa, sabrós,-osa :délicieux,-se adj. delicte :délit m. demanda :demande f. demandar :demander vt. demandarse'n, mendicar :mendier vt./vi. demei, suberplús :surplus m. demission :démission f. demissionar :démissionner vi. democracia :démocratie f. democratic,a :démocratique adj. demografia :démographie f. demonstracion :démonstration f. demorar :rester vi. demorar, està's :demeurer vi. demorar vi., abitar :habiter vt./vi. denegar :nier vt. Denís,-isa, Danís,-isa :Denis,e denon m. :négation f. démenti denonciar :dénoncer vt. dens, hens :dans prép. dense,-a :dense adj. densitat :densité f. dent :dent f. dent averoèra, dent garrièra :canine f. dent garrièra, dent averoèra :canine f. dentifrici :dentifrice m. dentista :dentiste m. denvèrs prononcez: dèmbès :verso m. denvèrs, revèrs ne pas prononcer le r :revers m. departament :département m. depausar :déposer vt. depénder :dépendre vi. deportar :déporter vt. depòsit :dépôt m. argent, etc. depositar :déposer vt. argent depòst :dépôt m. lie, sédiment depression :dépression f. depurar :épurer vt. deputat :député m. dequerò :truc m. objet indéterminé dequerò, dequò :chose f. dequerò, dequò :machin m. dequò, dequerò :chose f. dequò, dequerò :machin m. des.hà's de, descargà's de :se débarrasser de des.har :défaire vt. des.hèita :défaite f. desacòrd :désaccord m. desadromir, desvelhar, deishudar :reveiller vt. desagradable,-a, desagradiu,-iva :désagréable adj. desagradar, desplàser :déplaire vi. desagradiu,-iva, desagradable,-a :désagréable adj. desaguís, escarni, afront :affront m. desaguís m. :méchanceté f. action desalenà's, esbohà's :essouffler s' desaparéisher :disparaître vi. desapelhar, desvestir :déshabiller vt. desapità's :craquer vi. se démolir desapitar :démolir vt. desaplom :déséquilibre m. desaprovar :désapprouver vt. desarmament :désarmement m. desarmar :désarmer vt./vi. desarrigar :déraciner vt. desarrigar, darrigar :arracher vt. desastre :désastre m. desastrós,-osa :désastreux,-se adj. desatelar :débaucher vt./vi. cesser le travail desatelar :mettre se en grève en fr. débrayer? desaubediença :désobéissance f. desaubedir :désobéir vi. desaunèste,-a, mau-aunèste,-a :malhonnête adj. desaunor, desondre :déshonneur m. desaunorar, desondrar :déshonorer vt. desbarcar :débarquer vi./vt. desbarrassar :débarrasser vt. desbarrassar la taula :débarrasser la table desbat, discussion f. :débat m. desblocar :débloquer vt. desboc, sortida f. :débouché m. sortie desboc, sortida f. :débouché m. sortie desboçar :déboucher vt./vi. ôter un bouchon desbocar :déboucher vt./vi. sortir desbordar :déborder vi. desbotoar :déboutonner vt. desbrembar, desbrombar :oublier vt. desbroishagar Barétous :défricher vt. desbromb :oubli m. desbrombar, desbrembar :oublier vt. descabestrà's, embalà's :emballer s' pour un cheval descabestrat,-ada, descadenat,-ada :déchaîné,e adj. descadenat,-ada, descabestrat,-ada :déchaîné,e adj. descarar :dévisager vt. descarca, descarga :décharge f. descarcar, descargar :décharger vt. descarga, descarca :décharge f. descargà's de, des.hà's de :se débarrasser de descargar, descarcar :décharger vt. descauçà's :déchausser se descentralisacion :décentralisation f. descluchetar :décrocher vt. descobèrta :découverte f. action de trouver descobrida :découverte f. action d'ôter une couverture, de déchausser une plante descobrir :découvrir vt. descobrir :repérer vt. découvrir descolar, desempegar :décoller vt./vi. desconegut,-uda :méconnu,e adj. desconegut,-uda, desconeishut,-uda :inconnu,e adj. desconeishut,-uda, desconegut,-uda :inconnu,e adj. desconsolat,-ada :affligé,e adj. descopar, talhucar :découper vt. descoratjament :découragement m. descoratjar :décourager vt. descortés,-esa :impoli,e adj. descosut,-uda :décousu,e adj. descripcion :description f. descríver :décrire vt. desdincós,-osa, estafinhós,-osa :dédaigneux,-se adj. desdincós, -osa péjor. :délicat,e adj. dédaigneux desembornalhar, desmesclar :débrouiller vt. desempegar, descolar :décoller vt./vi. desempuish, despuish :depuis adv./prép. desencusa :excuse f. desencusa f., escapatòri :pretexte m. desencusar, excusar :excuser vt. desèrt :désert m. desèrt,a :désert,e adj. desespaurir, rassegurar :rassurer vt. desespèr :désespoir m. desesperar :désespérer vt./vi. desestruc,-uga, malestruc,-uga, estròç,a :maladroit,e /adj. desestruguèr m., malestruguèr m., estrocèr m. :maladresse f. desfaçar, esfaçar :effacer vt. desfavorable,-a :défavorable adj. desfilat :défilé m. troupes desformar :déformer vt. desgatjar, tirar deu puisheu :dégager vt. desglarar, desquilhar :égrener vt. desgonflar :dégonfler vt. desgost, hasti :dégoût m. desguisament :déguisement m. desguisar :déguiser vt. designar :désigner vt. desillusion :désillusion f. desir, hami f. :désir m. desirar :désirer vt. desirar :souhaiter vt. desliurar :délivrer vt. desmarcha f. :démarche f. requête desmarcha f., anar m., marchar m. :démarche f. allure desmaridà's, divorciar :divorcer vi. desmarrar, préner l'aviada :démarrer vi. desmenatjar, mudà's :déménager vt./vi. desmentir :démentir vt. desmesclar :démêler vt. desmesclar, desembornalhar :débrouiller vt. desmontar :démonter vt. desmontrar :démontrer vt.. desmoralisar :démoraliser vt. desolar :désoler vt. desondrar, desaunorar :déshonorer vt. desondre, desaunor :déshonneur m. desordi :désordre m. desparéisher, esvalisà's :évanouir s' la brume desparièr,a, diferent,a :différent,e adj. desparièr,a, inegal,a :inégal,e adj. despartida :séparation f. par suite d'un départ despartida, reparticion :répartition f. despartir :répartir vt. distribuer despartir, partatjar :partager vt. répartir despatrià's, emigrar :émigrer vi. despatriar, exiliar, hòrabandir :exiler vt. despéner :dependre vt. décrocher despéner :dépenser vt. despéner m., despensa :dépense f. despensa, despéner m. :dépense f. despensas f. pl. :frais m. pl. despieit :dépit m. despieitós,osa, trufandèc,a :narquois adj. desplaçament :déplacement m. desplaçar :déplacer vt. desplàser, desagradar :déplaire vi. despoblat,-ada :dépeuplé,e adj. despopar, desvesar :sevrer vt. desprovedit,-ida :dépourvu,e adj. despuish, desempuish :depuis adv./prép. despuish ençà, despuish lavetz :depuis lors despuish lavetz, despuish ençà :depuis lors despuish qui :depuis que despuish qui :depuis que conj. despuish qui ès vienuda :depuis que tu es venue despulhar :dépouiller vt. desquilhar, desglarar :égrener vt. desquilhar, destecar :écosser vt. desranjar :déranger vt. desreglar :dérégler vt. desruir, destrusir :détruire vt. dessenh :dessin m. dessenhar :dessiner vt. desseparacion, separacion :séparation f. desseparar, separar :séparer vt. dessèrt :dessert m. dessuejar, essuejar :ramoner vt. dessús :dessus adv./n. destacar :détacher vt. destecar :expliquer en détail destecar césers :égrener des pois destecar, desquilhar :écosser vt. destin, hat :destin m. destinar :destiner vt. destinatari,ària :destinataire n. destòr, destorrada f. :dégel m. destornar :renverser vt. un objet destorrada f., destòr :dégel m. destraleta dimin., destrau, piòla :hache f. destrau, piòla; destraleta dimin. :hache f. destrempar :gâcher vt. délayer destriar, distinguir :distinguer vt. destrigar :déranger vt. distraire de destrigar :distraire vt. détourner destroblar, trebolar, troblar :troubler vt. destroble, troble :trouble m. destruccion :destruction f. destrusir, desruir :détruire vt. desvelh :réveil m. desvelhar, deishudar :éveiller vt. desvelhar, deishudar, desadromir :reveiller vt. desvelhat,-ada, deishudat,-ada :éveillé,e adj. sens propre desvesar, despopar :sevrer vt. desvestir, desapelhar :déshabiller vt. desviar :détourner vt. desvolopar :développer vt. detalh :détail m. determinar :déterminer vt. detestar, aver en hasti :détester vt. detiengut,-uda :détenu,e adj./n. dètz :dix adj. num. detzau m./f. :dixième adj. num. detzena :dizaine f. detzenat m. :dizaine f. nombre approximatif deu costat de, per, de la part de :du côté de deu, deth Béarn des Pyrénées :du art. déf. contracté deu quau :duquel pr. rel. et interr. deu temps qu'èri mainatge :du temps de mon enfance deu temps qu'èri mainatge :du temps de mon enfance deus fém. de las En béarnais de la montagne :des art. déf. contracté plur. deus quaus, de las quaus :desquels,-les pr. rel. et interr. deute m. :dette f. devaluacion :dévaluation f. devant, davant :devant prép./adv./n. devant, despassar, passar, passar devant :dépasser vt. devant ger, delà ger :avant hier devant ger, ger passat, delà ger, davant ger :avant-hier devant m., davant m. :façade f. devantau, davantau :tablier m. devarada, baishada :baisse f. devarada, baishada :descente f. devarar, baishar :descendre vt./vi. devath :dessous adv./n. devath :sous prép. devegèr, avegèr :ennui m. devegiu,-iva, avegiu,-iva :ennuyeux,-se adj. devejar, avejar :ennuyer vt. dever :devoir vt./n. deviéner, vàder :devenir vi. devinalha, endevinalha :devinette f. devinar, endevinar :deviner vt. devís, discors :discours m. devís m. :scène f. division d'une pièce de théâtre devís m., conversacion, prosei m. :conversation f. devisa :devise f. devisar, discutir :discuter vi. devisar, parlar :parler vi./vt. devisar, prosejar :causer vi. parler devoat,-ada :dévoué,e adj. dia, jorn :jour m. dia m., jornada :journée f. dia sabatèr :jour férié diabèta :diabète m. diable, cohet :diable m. dialècte, parlar :dialecte m. dialògue :dialogue m. diamant :diamant m. diamètre :diamètre m. diapositiva :diapositive f. diarrea, caguera pop. :diarrhée f. diccionari :dictionnaire m. dictada :dictée f. dictar :dicter vt. dictatura :dictature f. didau :dé m. à coudre diesèl :diesel m. diferéncia :différence f. diferent,a, desparièr,a :différent,e adj. dificil,a, mauaisit,-ida :difficile adj. dificultat, trebuc m. :difficulté f. difusion :diffusion f. digerir t. scient. :digérer vt. digestion t. scient. :digestion f. digne,-a pron. din-ne :digne adj. dijaus, ditjaus :jeudi m. dilai, delai :délai m. dilhèu, lhèu :peut-être loc. adv. diluns :lundi m. dimars :mardi m. Dimars Lardèr :Mardi Gras dimenge :dimanche m. dimenjada f., fin de setmana f. :week-end m. dimension, pagèra :dimension f. dimèrcs :mercredi m. diminuar, amendrir :diminuer vt./vi. diminucion, amendrida :diminution f. dinamic,a :dynamique adj. dinamica :dynamique f. dinc a :jusqu'à prép. dinerèr,a :caissier,-ère n. dinerèr,a, tesaurèr,a :trésorier,-ère n. dineròla :tirelire f. dineròla, borsa :bourse f. Dinha :Digne dinnar, disnar :déjeuner m. dinnar, disnar :déjeuner vi. midi dinnar, disnar :dîner m. midi diplòma :diplôme m. diplomata :diplomate m. diplomatic,a :diplomatique adj. direccion :direction f. dirècte,-a :direct,e adj. director,a :directeur,-trice n. dirigir, miar :diriger vt. disc plur.: disques :disque m. disciplina :discipline f. discors, devís :discours m. discotèca :discothèque f. discrèt,a, retrèit,a :discret,-ète adj. discussion, discuta :discussion f. discussion f., desbat :débat m. discuta, discussion :discussion f. discutir, devisar :discuter vi. díser :dicton m. díser :dire vt. díser insoléncias, engomir :injurier vt. disnar, dinnar :déjeuner m. disnar, dinnar :déjeuner vi. midi disnar, dinnar :dîner m. midi dispausar :disposer vt./vi. dissabte :samedi m. dissenteria :dysenterie f. dissertacion :dissertation f. dissimular :dissimuler vt. dissipar :dissiper vt. dissòlver :dissoudre vt. distància :distance f. distinguir, destriar :distinguer vt. distraccion, divertissança :distraction f. distrahir :distraire vt. prendre distribucion :distribution f. distribuïr :distribuer vt. dit :doigt m. dit indici :index m. doigt dit màger :majeur m. doigt dit menin, dit petit :auriculaire n. dit petit, dit menin :auriculaire n. dit pòç, matapedolh fam. :pouce m. ditada :empreinte de doigt ditjaus, dijaus :jeudi m. ditz-me çò qui vòs :dis-moi ce que tu veux Diu :Dieu diu :dieu m. Diu qu'ei l'este infinit :Dieu est l'être infini divèrs,as peu usité :divers,es adj. p.l divertí's :divertir se divertim-nse :amusons-nous divertir :distraire vt. amuser divertir, amusar :amuser vt. divertissança, distraccion :distraction f. divés :vendredi m. divisar :diviser vt. division :division f. divòrci :divorce m. divorciar, desmaridà's :divorcer vi. doana :douane f. doanèr,a :douanier,-ère adj./n. Doason :Doazon dobladura :doublure f. doblar :doubler vt. doble,-a :doble adj./n. dobtar :douter vi. dobte :doute m. doç,a :doux,-ce adj. doç,a, tèbe,-a :tiède adj. doçament :doucement adv. doceta :mâche f. docha :douche f. doçor :douceur f. doctor :docteur m. doctrina :doctrine f. document :document m. dolar :dollar m. dolor :douleur f. doman :demain adv. doman passat, après doman :après-demain adv. domau :dégât m. domau :dommage m. domau :ravage m. Domenge,-ja :Dominique domeni m. :domaine m. sens figuré domestic,a; dometge,-ja seul. pour un animal :domestique adj. dometge,-ja seul. pour un animal; domestic,a :domestique adj. domicili :domicile m. dominò :domino m. donc :donc conj. dont rare, préférer qui; qui :dont pr. rel. Dordonha :Dordogne dorèc,a, doriu,-iva, prendiu,-iva :précoce adj. doriu,-iva, prendiu,-iva, dorèc,a :précoce adj. dossièr :dossier m. dotat,-ada :doué,e adj. dotze :douze adj. num. dotzena :douzaine f. dotzenat m. :douzaine nombre approximatif dou :deuil m. dragon m., dalha :faux f. drama :drame m. dramatic,a :dramatique adj. drap :drap m. tissu drapèu :drapeau m. drèn :drain m. drenar :drainer vt. dret,a :droit,e adj./n. dret, de pè, de pès :debout adv. drin, un drin, un chic :un peu loc. adv. Attention! ne pas utiliser drin, un drin pour dire "peu"; drin signifie seulement "un peu"; mais dans une phrase exclamative, il peut signifier "beaucoup". dròga :drogue f. drogaria :droguerie f. dròlla, mainada :fille f. enfant du sexe fém. dròlle,-a :drôle adj. dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a :enfant n. dròlle, gojat :garçon m. drollet,a :gamin,e n. Droma :Drôme dromida, bèc m., cluc m., sièsta :sieste f. dromider :dortoir m. dromilhar, somicar :somnoler vi. dromir :dormir vi. dromir, som :sommeil m. duas f., dus m. :deux adj. num. duna, tuc de sable :dune f. dur,a :dur,e adj. durada :durée f. durar, perdurar :durer vi durcir :durcir vt. Durença :Durance duressa, duror :dureté f. morale duretat :dureté f. physique duror, duressa, :dureté f. morale dus m., duas f. :deux adj. num. dusau m./f. :deuxième adj. num. dusau m./f., segond,a :second,e adj. num. duvet, plumajon, plumaishòt, plumasson :duvet m. duvet, plumon :édredon m. e ben!, alavetz! :eh bien! interj. e hòu!, hòu!, hèi! :ohé! interj. e; i Pyrénées :et conj. e que mei :en outre e'n vòs? :en veux-tu? ebdomadari,-ària, setmanèr,a :hebdomadaire adj. ebdomadari, setmanari, jornau setmanèr :hebdomadaire m. ebèn :ébène f. ebenista, menusèr :ébéniste m. economia :économie f. ecripet :piège m. pr les oiseaux.? ectara f. :hectare m. ectolitre :hectolitre m. edat f., atge :âge m. edicion :édition f. edificar :édifier vt. edifici :édifice m. editar :éditer vt. Edmond :Edmond Edoard, Audoard :Édouard educacion :éducation f. efectiu,-iva :effectif,-ive adj. efectuar, har :effectuer v. efèit :effet m. eficaç,a :efficace adj. egal,a, parièr,a :égal,e adj. egalitat :égalité f. Egipte :Égypte egoïsme :égoïsme m. egoïsta m./f. :égoïste adj. ehlama, hlama Aspe :flamme f. eischarra, charra, laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss. :courtilière f. èish :essieu m. eishalagàs m., shalavàs m., borrada :averse f. de pluie eishaliva, shaliva :salive f. eishami, shàmen Aspe :essaim m. eishardina, sardina :sardine f. eisharpa :écharpe f. eishartigar, esmondar, espleishar, esbrancar :élaguer vt. eishartigar Vic-Bilh :défricher vt. eishent :absinthe f. eishèr, eishèrc, lichèr :purin m. eishèra :aisselle f. eishèrc, eishèr, lichèr :purin m. eishòrri,a pop., raquitic,a scient. :rachitique adj. eishuc,-uga :rassis,e adj. aliment eishuc,-uga, sec,a :sec, sèche adj. eishugader, perrec :torchon m. eishugar, boishar :essuyer vt. elastic,a :élastique adj./n. eleccion :élection f. elector,a :électeur,-trice n. electorau m./f. :électoral,e adj. electric,a :électrique adj. electrician :électricien m. electricitat :électricité f. electrofone, viradisques invariable :électrophone m. electron :électron m. electronic,a :électronique adj./n. elefant :éléphant m. elegança :élégance f. elegant,a, escricat,-ada :élégant,e adj. eleit le t ne se prononce pas :élite f. element :élément m. elementari,-ària :élémentaire adj. Elena :Hélène eliça :hélice f. elicoptèr pron. le r :hélicoptère m. eliminar :éliminer vt. Elisa :Élise Elisabèt :Élisabeth eloquéncia :éloquence f. embaish, baish :rez-de-chaussée m. embalà's, descabestrà's :emballer s' pour un cheval embalar, troçar :emballer vt. paquet embalatge, troçatge :emballage m. embarcar :embarquer vi./vt. embarra :enceinte f. fortification embarrar :renfermer vt. embarrar, barrar :enfermer vt. embarràs :embarras m. embarrassada, prenh, encinta :enceinte adj./f. embarrassar :embarrasser vt. mettre dans l'embarras embarrat, enclau, enclaus :enclos m. embarri, murralha f. :rempart m. embauchar, préner, préner un obrèr, emplegar :embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier emberogir :embellir vt. embestiant,a, aburriu,-iva :embêtant,e adj. embeucà's, beucà's :gauchir se embeudar :greffer vt. embotelhatge, encombrament :embouteillage m. embraca f., embraquèra f., acorcit :raccourci m. embragatge, embreiatge francisme, le mot correct serait embragatge :embrayage m. embrancament :embranchement m. Classification zool., bot. embrancament, horca f. :embranchement m. de voies, de chemins embraquèra f., acorcit, embraca f. :raccourci m. embreiatge, embragatge francisme, le mot correct serait embragatge :embrayage m. embriagar :enivrer vt./vp. embriagar, hartar :saouler vt. embroishir, ensorcierar :ensorceler vt. embrolhaire,-a, pagalhós,-osa :brouillon,ne n./adj. embrumà's :brouiller se temps embrumà's, cobrí's, encrumi's :couvrir se temps eméter :émettre vt. emigracion :émigration f. emigrar, despatrià's :émigrer vi. Emili :Émile emisfèri :hémisphère m. emission :émission f. emmesclar, mesclar :emmêler vt. emocion :émotion f. emorragia, pèrta de sang :hémorragie f. emorrugas, esmorrugas :hémorroïdes f. pl. empach, puisheu, trebuc :embarras m. obstacle empach, trebuc, trava f. :obstacle m. empachar :empêcher vt. empara, escaça :bequille f. empara f. :appui m. empara f. :écran m. protection emparà's :appuyer s' pour s'aider ou se protéger empara't sus jo.? :appuye-toi sur moi emparader :appui m. protecteur emperador, emperaire :empereur m. emperaire, emperador :empereur m. empèri :empire m. empericlat,-ada, auratjós,-osa, entonerrit,-ida :orageux,-euse adj. empipautar, cascantejar, lordejar, salopejar :salir vt. emplear, plear, empliar, pliar :remplir vt. emplec :emploi m. emplegar :employer vt. emplegar, embauchar, préner, préner un obrèr :embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier emplegar, serví's de, utilisar :utiliser vt. emplegar, usar de, serví's de :user de emplegat,-ada :employé,e n. empliar, pliar, emplear, plear :remplir vt. emplogit,-ida, plojós,-osa, ploginós,-osa :pluvieux adj. empont :échafaudage m. empont m. :estrade f. empont m. :plate-forme f. empont m. :scène f. estrade empont m. :tribune f. emportar, portar, hà's seguir :emporter vt. emposoar :empoisonner vt. emprenhar :féconder vt. animaux empront :emprunt m. emprontar :emprunter vt. en :en prép./adv. en balas, en vaganaut :en vain loc. adv. en çò de général :chez prép. en darrèras :dernièrement adv. en.hartar :assommer vt. figuré en.hastiar, estomagar, dar hasti, har hasti :dégoûter vt. en.hilar :enfiler vt. en.hlar :enfler vt./vi. en.hlar :gonfler vt./vi. enfler en.holiar, esvarjar :affoler vt. en.honsar, ahonar :enfoncer vt. en.hornar :enfourner vt. en.hredida f. :refroidissement m. en.hredir, ahredolir :refroidir vt. en purmèr, purmèr :d'abord loc. adv. en purmèras :premièrement adv. en quauque endret, en quauque lòc :quelque part en quauque lòc, en quauque endret :quelque part en tant qui, tant qui, mentre qui :tandis que conj. en tota hidança :en toute confiance en vaganaut, en balas :en vain loc. adv. ençà, t'ací :vers ici encaborrí's :buter se encaborrí's, obstinà's, entestà's :obstiner s' encaishar, crubar :encaisser vt. recouvrer de l'argent encalhà's :échouer s' pour un bateau encamar :enjamber vt. encantament :charme m. magie encantat, -ada :enchanté,e adj. envoûté encargat,-ada de :préposé,e à adj./n. encausa toujours sing. :cause f. encerar :cirer vt. encerclar, cerclar :encercler vt. encinta, embarrassada, prenh :enceinte adj./f. enclau, enclaus, embarrat :enclos m. enclaus, embarrat, enclau :enclos m. enclinar, clinar :incliner vt. enclotar, engorgar, engravar :embourber vt./vp. enclumi m. :enclume f. encolorir, tintar, colorar :colorer vt. encombrament :encombrement m. encombrament, embotelhatge :embouteillage m. encombrar, har puisheu, har empach :encombrer vt. encontrar :rencontrer vt. encontre m. :rencontre f. encoratjar :encourager vt. encròc :courbature f. encrumí's, embrumà's, cobrí's :couvrir se temps encuentat,-ada, cuentat,-ada :bousculé,e adj. très occupé endarrèr, darrèr :arrière m. endavant, davant, abans :avant m. endedia, endoman :lendemain m. endehens, interior, dehens :intérieur m. endehòra, exterior :exterieur m. endévia :endive f. endevinalha, devinalha :devinette f. endevinar, devinar :deviner vt. endic m., endica :indication f. endica, endic m. :indication f. endom :volume m. tas important endoman, endedia :lendemain m. endòra, enlòra passé ou futur; adès passé seul.; bèthlèu futur seul. :tout à l'heure endòra, totara, adès :tantôt adv. endòst, sobac, acès :abri m. endostar, assobacar, acessar :abriter vt. endret :endroit m. endret, lòc :site m. endret m., ben m. :propriété f. terre que l'on possède endret m., espleit m., ben m. :exploitation f. terre qu'on exploite endrogar :droguer vt. enemic,-iga :ennemi,e adj./n. energia :énergie f. energic,a :énergique adj. enfantaria :infanterie f. enganà's, borrà's fam., trompà's :tromper se enganar, abusar, borrar :abuser vt tromper enganar, trompar :tromper vt. engatjar :engager vt. engenh, talent :talent m. engenhaire :ingénieur m. engèni :génie m. engèrc,a gén. :inquiet,-ète adj. engibana f., utís :engin m. engolir :engloutir vt. engolir, glapar :avaler gloutonnement engomir, díser insoléncias :injurier vt. engordir :engourdir vt. engorgar, engravar, enclotar :embourber vt./vp. engranatge :engrenage m. engravà's :enfoncer s' dans un sol mou engravar, enclotar, engorgar :embourber vt./vp. engrèish :engrais m. engreishar, arpastar :engraisser vt. faire grossir en nourrissant engüeish m. :angoisse f. engüèra mont., enqüèra :encore adv. enguiserar :gaver vt. enigma :énigme f. enjaunir, jaunir :jaunir vt./vi. enlà, tà delà :vers là-bas enledir :enlaidir vt. enlhevar, tirar :enlever vt. enlòc :nulle part enlòc :nulle part enlòra, endòra :tout à l'heure enlòra, endòra passé ou futur; adès passé seul.; bèthlèu futur seul. :tout à l'heure enlugarnar, enlusernar :aveugler vt. figuré enlugarnar, enlusernar :éblouir vt. enlusernar, enlugarnar :aveugler vt. figuré enlusernar, enlugarnar :éblouir vt. enmalí's, fachà's :fâcher se se mettre en colère enmalir, fachar :fâcher vt. mécontenter enmalir, irritar scient. :irriter vt. ennegrir :noircir vt. ennublat,-ada, crumós,-osa, brumós,-osa :nuageux,-euse adj. enòrme,-a :énorme adj. enquadrar :encadrer vt. enquant m., màger-dita :enchère f. enquantaire :commissaire priseur enqüèra, engüèra mont. :encore adv. enqüèra qui estosse malaut, que vienó :quoique malade, il est venu enqüèra qui + subjonctif :quoique conj. enquèsta :enquête f. enradigar :enraciner vt. enraumassà's mieux que le franc. enrumà's, enrumà's, entecà's :enrhumer s' enraumassada f. gros rhume; tehequèra f., raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, rume :rhume m. enregistrar :enregistrer vt. Enric :Henri enrichir, enriquir mieux que le franc. enrichir :enrichir vt. Enriqueta :Henriette enriquir mieux que le franc. enrichir, enrichir :enrichir vt. enrumà's, enraumassà's mieux que le franc. enrumà's, entecà's :enrhumer s' ensai prononcé gén. essai :essai m. ensajada, temptativa :tentative f. ensajar de, véder de :tâcher de vi. ensajar prononcé gén. éss...], sajar :essayer vt. ensalada, salada :salade f. ensalar, salar :saler vt. ensemble :ensemble m. ensenha, mustra :enseigne f. ensenhament :enseignement m. ensenhar :indiquer vt. ensenhar, apréner :enseigner vt. ensenhar, instruíser :instruire vt. ensenhar, muishar, amuishar :montrer vt. ensorcierar, embroishir :ensorceler vt. ensorelhat,-ada, sorelhat,-ada :ensoleillé,e adj. entà + infinitif, tà + infinitif :afin de entà qué, perqué :pourquoi adv. entà que + subjonctif, tà que + subjonctif :afin que entà que, tà que :pour que entà, tà :à prép. lieu, avec mouvement. entà, tà :afin loc. conj. entà, tà tad, entad devant une voyelle :pour prép. entalh m. :entaille f. encoche entalh m., pic m. :coupure f. blessure entamenar, començar :entamer vt. entecà's, enrumà's, enraumassà's mieux que le franc. enrumà's :enrhumer s' enténer, audir :entendre vt. ententa :entente f. entenut,-uda, competent,-a :compétent,e adj. enter :entre prép. enterhèita f. :entracte m. entermesclar, brolhar :embrouiller vt. enterpan néol. formé sur le catalan; sandoïch anglicisme :sandwich m. enterpreneire :entrepreneur m. enterpréner, entinoar :entreprendre vt. enterpresa :entreprise f. usine enterrament :enterrement m. enterrar :enterrer vt. entertant :entre-temps adv. entertant qui, pendent qui, mentre qui :pendant que entertien :entretien m. entertien m. :discussion f. entertiéner :entretenir vt. entertienguda f., entertienuda f. :entretien m. action de tenir en bon état entertienuda f., entertienguda f. :entretien m. action de tenir en bon état entervista :entrevue f. entervista :interview f. entestà's, encaborrí's, obstinà's :obstiner s' entinoar, alengar :mettre en chantier entinoar, enterpréner :entreprendre vt. entonerrit,-ida, empericlat,-ada, auratjós,-osa :orageux,-euse adj. entornar, tornar miar :ramener vt. entornejar :entourer vt. entorns :alentours m. pl. entorns m. pl. :environs m. pl. entrada :entrée f. entrada f. :hors-d'œuvre m. entrada f. :vestibule m. entrainament :entraînement m. entrainar :entraîner vt. entrar :entrer vi. envadir :envahir vt. envan, costèr :hangar m. envan de la cort :préau m. d'école envarats m. plur. :enceinte f. fossés enveja, hami :envie f. envejós,-osa :envieux,-se adj. envèrs prononc. émbès :envers m. enviada f., mandada f. :envoi m. enviar, mandar :envoyer vt. envit m. :invitation f. envitar, convidar :inviter vt. envolà's :envoler s' envolòpa :enveloppe f. epidemia, aram m. :épidémie f. episòdi :épisode m. epòca :époque f. equator prononcer ékwatou :équateur m. equilibri :équilibre m. equipa :équipe f. equipament :équipement m. equipar :équiper vt. equipatge :équipage m. era, qu'ei vienuda :elle, elle est venue era,s. complément :elle, s pr. pers. era,s. sujet, on ne le traduit que si on veut insister. :elle,s pr. pers. Erau :Hérault èrba, gèrba :herbe f. erbèr :jabot m. erbilhon :gazon m. plante eretar :hériter vi. eretatge :héritage m. eretèr,a :héritier,-ère n. Eric :Éric eròi :héros m. eroïc,a :héroïque adj. eroïsme :héroïsme m. error :erreur f. es.hlaquit,-ida, las,sa :las,se adj. es.hlor en Béarn, ce mot désigne seul. les fleurs des arbres fruitiers, le velouté de certains fruits, la fleur du vin ou la moisissure :fleur f. es.hlorir, florir :fleurir vi. es.hlorit,-ida :moisi,e adj. es.hloronc :furoncle m. es.hlorpassar, eslassí's, faní's, passar :faner se es.huelhar :effeuiller vt. esbarrir, hòraviar :égarer vt./vp. esbarrisclar :éparpiller vt. esberit,-ida, escahit,-ida, escarrabelhat,-ada :éveillé,e adj. sens figuré esbohà's, desalenà's :essouffler s' esbohilhar, horrucar, hodilhar :fouiller vt. esboní's :glisser vi terrain esboni's, aclapà's :écrouler s' esboní's, aclapà's :effondrer s' esbraçat,-ada, manchòt,a, manet,a :manchot,e adj./n. esbrancar, eishartigar, esmondar, espleishar :élaguer vt. esbrigalhar :briser vt. en petits morceaux escabèth, caisheton, cadieron, sederon :tabouret m. escabèth, caisheton, truvèrs :escabeau m. escabòt m., ligòt m. :petite troupe escaça, chanca :échasse f. escaça, empara :bequille f. escacs m. pl. :échec m. jeu escade's, arribar :advenir vi. escadença :chance f. bonne fortune escadença :coïncidence f. escadença f., asard :hasard m. hasard heureux escàder :tomber vi. arriver escàder-s'i :réussir vt. escaduda f., succès :succès m. escahit,-ida, escarrabelhat,-ada, esberit,-ida :éveillé,e adj. sens figuré escaire m. :équerre f. escaishalat,-ada, esdentat,-ada :édenté,e adj. escala :échelle f. escalejar, gradilhar :escalader vt. escalèr :escalier m. escalh m. :bûche f. fendue escalha :écaille f. escalhar :fendre vt. bois escalonha :échalote f. escalorir :réchauffer vt. escambi, cambi :change m. escambi, tròc :troc m. escambiader :échangeur m. route escambiar :échanger vt. escamusada :nasarde f. escamusar, vexar, picar :vexer vt. escanacòth :chantage m. escanar :égorger vt. escanar :étrangler vt. escandal :scandale m. escandalós,-osa :scandaleux,-euse adj. escapa, evasion :évasion f. escapa, huèita :fuite f. action de s'enfuir escapa, pèrta :fuite f. liquide escapà's :évader s' escapà's :filer vi/vt. s'esquiver escapar :échapper vi. escapatòri, desencusa f. :pretexte m. escaravisha Aspe, escrevissa :écrevisse f. escarbalh :hanneton m. escarbalh, barbòu :scarabée m. escargòlh, carcòlh Aspe, Barétous :escargot m. escarlatina :scarlatine f. escarni, afront, desaguís :affront m. escarni m., insulta, afront m. :insulte f. escarnir :contrefaire vt. escarnir, trufà's de :bafouer vt. escarrabelhat,-ada, esberit,-ida, escahit,-ida :éveillé,e adj. sens figuré escarranhar, esgarrapiar, esgarrissar :écorcher vt. faire une écorchure escarrar, rasclar :racler vt. escarraunhar :érafler vt. escart :écart m. escartaire, escartur :écarteur m. course landaise escartar :écarter vt. escartur, escartaire :écarteur m. course landaise escautà's :brûler se s'échauder escautadura, brusladura, cremadura :brûlure f. escautar :blanchir vt. cuisine escautar :échauder vt. esclacà's :éclater de rire esclacassà's, esclacassejar :rire aux éclats esclacassejar, esclacassà's :rire aux éclats esclairar, har lutz :éclairer vt. esclairatge :éclairage m.. esclaquerat :éclat de rire esclarida, clarèra :clairière f. esclarir :éclaircir vt. esclat :éclat m. esclatar, petar :éclater vi. esclau m./f. :esclave n. esclavatge :esclavage m. esclòp :sabot m. escoba f. :balai m. escobadissas f. pl., salopèr m. :ordures f. pl. escobar :balayer vt. Escòcia :Écosse escòla :école f. escòla mairau :école maternelle escolan,a :écolier,-ère n. escolan,a :élève n. escolar,a :scolaire adj. escolar; escórrer :écouler vt. escóner, estujar :cacher vt. escopir :cracher vt. escopit :crachat m. escórrer; escolar :écouler vt. escosent,a :cuisant,e adj. escotader :écouteur m. escotar :écouter vt. escrestar :écrémer vt. escrevissa, escaravisha Aspe :écrevisse f. escricat,-ada, elegant,a :élégant,e adj. escritura :écriture f. escriut :écrit m. escrivan :écrivain m. escríver :écrire vt. escroa f. :écrou m. escrupul :scrupule m. escrutar :scruter vt. escrutin :scrutin m. escuderia :écurie f. escultar :sculpter vt. escultor :sculpteur m. escultura :sculpture f. escuma, espuma, grama :écume f. escuma, grama :mousse f. écume escumader,a, esgramader,a :écumoire f. escur,a :obscur,e adj. escur,a :sombre adj. escur,a, fonçat,-ada :foncé,e adj. escur m., escurada :obscurite f. escurada, escur m. :obscurite f. escusèc,a, capbaish,a, tumahús,-usa, limashord,a :sournois,e adj. esdeburà's, amanejà's :dépêcher se esdeburà's, amanejà's :hâter se esdeburà's, pressà's, preissà's, manejà's, amanejà's :presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher esdejuar :déjeuner vi. matin esdejuar :petit déjeuner esdentat,-ada, escaishalat,-ada :édenté,e adj. esdret :recto m. esfaçar, desfaçar :effacer vt. esfèra :sphère f. esferic,a :sphérique adj. esfòrç :effort m. esforçà's, espreme's, har-s'i :efforcer s' esganurrà's :égosiller s' esgard :égard m. esgarrapiada, grafinhada :égratignure f. esgarrapiar, esgarrissar, escarranhar :écorcher vt. faire une écorchure esgarrapiar, grafinhar :égratigner vt. esgarrissar, escarranhar, esgarrapiar :écorcher vt. faire une écorchure esgaudí's, regaudí's, arregaudí's :réjouir se esgaudida :réjouissance f. esglaishar :écraser vt. esglàs m. :frayeur f. esglàs m., catastròfa f. :catastrophe f. esglasiar, espaurir, esvarjar :effrayer vt. esgot, gotèr :égout m. esgotar :égoutter vt. esgramader,a, escumader,a :écumoire f. esguit deu dia m., aubeta :aube f. esitacion :hésitation f. esitar :hésiter vi. eslamar, usclar :flamber vi. eslambrec :éclair m. eslargir, eslarguir, eslarguar :élargir vt. eslarguar, eslargir, eslarguir :élargir vt. eslarguir, eslarguar, eslargir :élargir vt. eslassí's, faní's, passar, es.hlorpassar :faner se esléger :élire vt. eslhevaire, neuridor :éleveur m. eslhevar, neurir :élever vt. eslhevatge :élevage m. eslip :slip m. eslissader :traîneau m. neige eslissadera :toboggan m. pente glissante eslissar, eslurrar :glisser vi eslogan :slogan m. esloish,a :lâche adj. détendu esloish,a :relâché,e adj. esloishar :relâcher vt./vp. ce qui est serré esluenhar :éloigner vt. eslur m., eslurras f. plur. Aspe, Barétous; aglot, glot Ossau :avalanche f. eslurèc,a :glissant,e adj. terrain eslurradís,-issa :glissant,e adj. eslurrar, eslissar :glisser vi eslurras f. plur. Aspe, Barétous; aglot, glot Ossau, eslur m. :avalanche f. esmalh :émail m. esmalí's :empoter s' esmàver :émouvoir vt. esmavut,-uda :ému,e adj. esmenda :amende f. esmiejar :couper vt. en deux esmiraglà's, admirar :admirer vt. esmiraglant,a, admirable,-a :admirable adj. esmiraglar :émerveiller vt. esmola :meule f. à aiguiser esmóler :aiguiser à la meule esmóler :meuler vt. esmondar, espleishar, esbrancar, eishartigar :élaguer vt. esmorrugas, emorrugas :hémorroïdes f. pl. esofague scient., ganitèr pop. :œsophage m. espaci :espace m. espaciau m./f. :spatial,e adj. espaciós,-osa :spacieux,-se adj. espada, espasa :épée f. espalièra, trilha :treille f. espandida :expansion f. espandir diffuser :répandre vt. espandir, propagar :propager vt. Espanha :Espagne espanhòu,-òla :espagnol,e adj./n. espanta f. :épouvantail m. espanta, terror :terreur f. esparadrap :sparadrap m. esparnhar, estauviar :économiser vt. esparnhar, estauviar :épargner vt. espàrser, espartir :épandre vt. espartenha :espadrille f. espartenha :sandale f. espartir, espàrser :épandre vt. esparvèr, hali Orthez :épervier m. esparvolat,-ada :étourdi,e adj. esparvolat,-ada :volage adj. espasa, espada :épée f. espatla :épaule f. espaurir, esvarjar, esglasiar :effrayer vt. espaurit,-ida :apeuré,e adj. espaventable,-a :épouvantable adj. espècia :épice f. espècia t. scient., ordi m. t. pop. :espèce f. especialista :spécialiste m. especialitat :spécialité f. especiaria :épicerie f. especiau m./f. :spécial,e adj. especiaument :particulier en loc. adv. especièr,a :épicier,-ere n. espectacle :spectacle m. espectacle m. :scène f. espectator,a :spectateur,-trice n. especular :spéculer vi. espeleologia :spéléologie f. Espeleta Ezpeleta en basque :Espelette espelir :éclore vt. espelucar :épiler vt. espeluga, cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe, tuta, cuèva :grotte f. espeluhat,-ada :ébouriffé,e adj. espèr, ahida f. :espoir m. esperança :espérance f. esperar :esperer vt. esperdiciar, gaspilhar, guastar :gaspiller vt. esperit :esprit m. espèrja :asperge f. espèrma m. t. scient., semen, sem, semi t. pop. :sperme m. espernabàter, arpatejar :gigoter vi. esperocar :dépouiller le maïs esperrecada, esquiç m. :déchirure f. esperrecar, esquiçar :déchirer vt. espés,-essa :épais,se adj. espessor :épaisseur f. espessor gén. :couche f. espiar :regard m. espiar :regarder vt. espigar, espiugar :glaner vt. espinac :épinard m. espincetas :pincettes f. pl. espincèu, pincèu :pinceau m. espion,a :espion,ne n. espirala t. scient., torciròla t. pop. :spirale f. espirituau m./f. :spirituel,le adj. espitau :hôpital m. espitau, ospici :hospice m. espiugar, espigar :glaner vt. espleishar, esbrancar, eishartigar, esmondar :élaguer vt. espleit m., ben m., endret m. :exploitation f. terre qu'on exploite espleitada :exploitation f. act d'exploiter espleitar :exploiter vt. esplendide,-a, suberbèth,-èra :splendide adj. esplinga :épingle f. esplingar :épingler vt. esponçada :rature f. esponja :éponge f. esponseta :brosse f. esponsetar :brosser vt. espòrt :sport m. esportiu,-iva :sportif,-ive adj./n. espós,-osa :époux,-se n. esposar :épouser vt. esprava, espròva :épreuve f. espravar, esprovar :éprouver vt. espreme's, har-s'i, esforçà's :efforcer s' esprémer, espremir :exprimer vt. extraire espremir, esprémer :exprimer vt. extraire espròva, esprava :épreuve f. esprovar, espravar :éprouver vt. espuma, grama, escuma :écume f. espurgatòri :purgatoire m. esqueleta f. franc., òssa f. :squelette m. esquèma m. :schéma m. esquèr,a prononcer le r; gauche,-a franc. :gauche adj. esquèrra, gaucha franc. :gauche f. esquí :ski m. esquia :colonne f. vertébrale esquía f., rea f., arrea f., renha f. :dos m. esquia, rea, arrea :échine f. esquiç :accroc m. esquiç m., esperrecada :déchirure f. esquiçar, esperrecar :déchirer vt. esquilha :écharde f. esquilhot m. :noix f. décortiquée esquilhotèr, noguèr :noyer m. esquira :sonnette f. esquiron :grelot m. esquiron m., boishòrla :bulle f. esquiròu, gat-esquiròu :écureuil m. esquiste t. scient., sistre t. pop. :schiste m. esséncia :essence f. essenciau m./f. :essentiel,le adj. essuejar, dessuejar :ramoner vt. èst, lhevant :est m. està'n hart, avé'n hartèra :en avoir marre està's, demorar :demeurer vi. estable,-a :stable adj. establiment :établissement m. establir :établir vt. estaca f. :pieu m. pour attacher une bête estacar :attacher vt. estacar :rattacher vt. unir estacion, estanguet m. :station f. estacionament :stationnement m. estacionari,-ària :stationnaire adj. estadi :stade m. estadit,-ida de set, mort,a de set :assoiffé,e adj. estafinhós,-osa, desdincós,-osa :dédaigneux,-se adj. estagi :stage m. estagiari,-ària :stagiaire n. estalhans m. pl., cisalha :cisaille f. estam :étain m. estampar, imprimir :imprimer vt. estanc :arrêt m. endroit où on s'arrête estanc, estanh :étang m. estanc, pausa f., arrèst :arrêt m. cessation momentanée estancar, arrestar :arrêter vt./vi. estanguet :relais m. endroit où on s'arrête estanguet, cafè :café m. établiss. estanguet m., auberja :auberge f. estanguet m., estacion :station f. estanguet m., estanquet m. :halte f. estanh, estanc :étang m. estanquet m., estanguet m. :halte f. estapa :étape f. estar :être m. le fait d'exister estar :être v. aux. estar au long de :longer vt. estar d'escapsa :être adroit estar l'encausa de, provocar :causer vt. être la cause de estaralanguit,-ida, ahanat,-ada, gorpit,-ida :exténué,e adj. estarir :épuiser vt. estarir, secar :tarir vt. estarramosir, estavanir :assommer vt. estarramosit,-ida :stupéfait,e adj. estat :état m. estatistica :statistique f. Estats Units :États-Unis estatua :statue f. estatut :statut m. estauviar :ménager vt. économiser estauviar, esparnhar :économiser vt. estauviar, esparnhar :épargner vt. estavanir, estarramosir :assommer vt. èste :être m. ce qui est, existe Estela :Estelle estela :étoile f. estene's, ajacà's :étendre s' esténer :étaler vt. esténer :étendre vt. esténer, cochar, ajacar :coucher vt. étendre estenodactilò :sténodactylo n. estenuda :étendue f. estèra f. :copeau m. de hache esterille,-a, arid,a :stérile adj. Estèva, Esteveneta :Étiennette Estève :Étienne Estève :Stéphane Esteveneta :Stéphanie Esteveneta, Estèva :Étiennette estialhas, estruquesas, tenalhas :tenailles f. pl. estil, estille :style m. estille, estil :style m. estilò :stylo m. estima :estime f. estima, evaluacion :évaluation f. estimar :estimer vt. estimar, avalorar :évaluer vt. estimular :stimuler vt. estirar, tirar :tirer vt. exercer une traction estirassejar :tirailler vt. estirat m. :tension f. violente tension musculaire estiu :été m. estivatge m., amontanhatge m. :transhumance f. estòc :étau m. estòfa :étoffe f. estofar :étouffer vt. estomac :estomac m. estomagar, dar hasti, har hasti, en.hastiar :dégoûter vt. estonament :étonnement m. estonar :étonner vt. estòp :stop m. estòrcer, tòrcer :tordre vt. estornegar, estornugar, estornudar :éternuer vi. estorniu, bistornèth :étourneau m. estornudar, estornegar, estornugar :éternuer vi. estornugar, estornudar, estornegar :éternuer vi. estrambòrd :enthousiasme m. estrangèr,a :étranger,-ère adj. estranh,a :bizarre adj. estranh,a :étrange adj. estrategia :stratégie f. estrea f., pèça f. :pourboire m. estrear :étrenner vt. estreas :étrennes f. pl. estreitar, estreitejar :sursauter de surprise estreitejar, estreitar :sursauter de surprise estrem :ailier m. estrem, bòrd :bord m. estrem, cap :bout m. estrem, extremitat :extrémité f. estremar :écarter vt. mettre à l'écart estremejar, har andèras, zig-zagar :zigzaguer vi. estret,a :étroit,e adj. estretir :rétrécir vt. estripar :étriper vt. estròç,a, desestruc,-uga, malestruc,-uga :maladroit,e /adj. estrocèr m., desestruguèr m., malestruguèr m. :maladresse f. estròfa :strophe f. estron m., cagalh m. :crotte f. estroncadera :tronçonneuse f. estruçar, arrecaptar, plegar :ranger vt. mettre à sa place, à l'abri estructura :structure f. estruquesas, tenalhas, estialhas :tenailles f. pl. estudi m. :étude f. estudiant,a :étudiant,e n. estudiar :étudier vt. estudiò :studio m. estug prononcez estuty :étui m. estujar, escóner :cacher vt. estup m., caumàs m. :chaleur f. chaleur lourde estupar :éteindre vt. estupatz l'electricitat, estupatz la lutz :éteignez l'électricité estupatz la lutz, estupatz l'electricitat :éteignez l'électricité esvagat,-ada :désœuvré,e adj. esvalisà's, desparéisher :évanouir s' la brume esvaní's, trobà's mau :évanouir s' esvanida t. pop., sincòpa t. scient. :syncope f. esvaporà's :évaporer s' esvarjable,-a :effroyable adj. esvarjar, en.holiar :affoler vt. esvarjar, esglasiar, espaurir :effrayer vt. esvitar :éviter vt. eternau m./f. :éternel,le adj. eternitat :éternité f. eth, er devant voy., era, er' devant voy.. Plur.: eths, eras :le, la, l', les art. déf. Dans le Béarn pyrénéen eth, eths :il, ils pr. pers. sujet ne se traduit pas eth, eths. Pour exprimer la possession, employer de préférence le possessif :lui pl. eux forme accentuée du pronom pers., soit sujet, soit compl. précédé d'une préposition Eth, qu'ei vienut :lui, il est venu eths :eux pr. pers. etiqueta :étiquette f. Eugèni :Eugène Eugènia :Eugénie Euròpa :Europe evacuar :évacuer vt. evaluacion, estima :évaluation f. evangèli :évangile m. evasion, escapa :évasion f. eveniment, hèita f. :événement m. evident,a :évident,e adj. evocar :évoquer vt. evoluar :evoluer vi. evolucion :évoludon f. exacte,-a :exact,e adj. exagerar :exagérer vt. examen :examen m. examinar :examiner vt. excellent,a :excellent,e adj. excepcion :exception f. excepcionau m./f. :exceptionnel,le adj. exceptat, sonque :excepté prép. excès, tròp :excès m. excitar, ahiscar, aguissar :exciter vt.. excitat,-ada :excité,e adj. exclamacion :exclamation f. excludir :exclure vt. excusar, desencusar :excuser vt. executar, har :exécuter vt. exemplar,a :exemplaire adj./n. exemple :exemple m. exerçar :exercer vt. exercici :exercice m. exigent,a :exigeant,e adj. exigir :exiger vt. exili :exil m. exiliar, hòrabandir, despatriar :exiler vt. existéncia :existence f. existir :exister vi. exotic,a :exotique adj. expausar :exposer vt. expedicion :expédition f. militaire expedicion, mandada :expédition f. envoi expedir, mandar :expédier vt. experiéncia :expérience f. expèrt :expert m. expirar :expirer vi. explic m., explicacion :explication f. explicacion, explic m. :explication f. explicar :expliquer vt. exploracion :exploration f. explorar :explorer vt. explosar, petar :exploser vi. explosion, pet m. :explosion f. exportacion :exportation f. exportar :exporter vt. exposicion, mustra :exposition f. expression :expression f. expressiu,-iva :expressif,-ive adj. exprimir :exprimer vt. manifester sa pensée expulsar, hòrabandir :expulser vt. exterior,a, de dehòra :extérieur,e adj. exterior, endehòra :exterieur m. extèrne,-a :externe adj./n. extraordinari,-ària :extraordinaire adj. extrèit :extrait m. extrème,-a :extrême adj. extremitat, estrem :extrémité f. fabla :fable f. fabrica, usia, usina :usine f. fabricacion :fabrication f. fabricant,a :fabricant,e n. de préférence: nom de l'objet fabriqué + suffixe -ador,a ou -aire,-a fabricar :fabriquer vt. fachà's dab quauquarrés, maumete's dab quauquarrés :fâcher se se brouiller avec qqu'un fachà's, enmalí's :fâcher se se mettre en colère fachar, enmalir :fâcher vt. mécontenter facilitat f., aisèr m. :facilité f. factor :facteur m. factura :facture f. facultat :faculté f. fada :fade adj. fém. fade, fat :fade adj. masc. faiçon :façon f. faiçon, manièra :manière f. faiçons f. plur., actitud :attitude f. faiença :faïence f. falhita :faillite f. familha :famille f. familiau m./f. :familial,e adj. familièr,a :familier,-ère adj. famós,-osa :fameux,-se adj. fanatic,a :fanatique adj. faní's, passar, es.hlorpassar, eslassí's :faner se fantasia :fantaisie f. farça :farce f. farcejada :farce f. théâtre farcit m. :farce f. cuisine fare, lutz f. :phare m. farmacia, apoticaireria :pharmacie f. farmacian,a, apoticaire,a :pharmacien,ne n. fascisme :fascisme m. fat, fade :fade adj. masc. fatau m./f. :fatal,e adj. fatiga, flaquèr m., lassada :fatigue f. fatigà's :fatiguer se faus,sa :faux,-sse adj. fauta f., tòrt :tort m. fauta, pèca :faute f. fautulh :fauteuil m. favor :faveur f. favorable,-a :favorable adj. fe :foi f. feble,-a, flac,a :faible adj. feblèr m., flaquèr m. :faiblesse f. fecondar :féconder vt. federau m./f. :fédéral,e adj. felibre :félibre m. Felibritge :Félibrige felibritge :félibrige m. Feliça :Félicie felicitacions, compliments m. pl. :félicitations f. pl. felicitar, complimentar :féliciter vt. Felip :Philippe femenin,a :féminin,e adj. feniant,a :faineant,e adj. feniant,a, peressós,-osa :paresseux,-euse adj. feniantèr m. fam., canha fam., peressa :paresse f. fenir, acabar :achever vt. fenir, acabar :finir vt. fenir, acabar :terminer vt. fenolh, holh Pyr. :fenouil m. fenomèn :phénomène m. feriat,-ada, sabatèr,a :férié,e adj. fèrme,-a :ferme adj. fèrme, hrem :ferme adv. fermentacion, borida :fermentation f. fermetat :fermeté f. fertil,a, frutèc,a, graniu,-iva :fertile adj. fesan franc. :faisan m. fesilh, fusilh :fusil m. fesilhar, fusilhar :fusiller vt. feutre :feutre m. fiançalhas f. pl., accòrds m. pl., aconsialhas f. pl. :fiançailles f. pl. fiançat,-ada, prometut,-uda :fiancé,e n. ficèla, cordilhon m. :ficelle f. ficelar, cordilhoar :ficeler vt. ficha dans un fichier :fiche f. dans un fichier fichièr :fichier m. fidèu,-èla :fidèle adj. fièr,a :fier,e adj. figura :figure f. figura f., cara f. :visage m. figurar :figurer vi. filme :film m. filosòfe :philosophe m. filosofia :philosophie f. filtrar :filtrer vt. filtre, colader :filtre m. fin,a :fin,e adj. fin, cap m. :fin f. fin de setmana f., dimenjada f. :week-end m. fin f., finalitat f., intencion f., but :but m. finala :finale f. finalitat f., intencion f., but, fin f. :but m. finanças :finances f. pl. finessa :finesse f. Finlàndia :Finlande fisic,a :physique adj. fisica :physique n. f. fisionomia :physionomie f. fixar :fixer vt. fixar :sceller vt. dans un mur fixe,-a :fixe adj. flabuta, flaüta :flûte f. flabuteta f., pipeta f. :pipeau m. flac,a, feble,-a :faible adj. flairejar, aulorejar :sentir bon flaquèr m., feblèr m. :faiblesse f. flaquèr m., lassada, fatiga :fatigue f. flascon :flacon m. flatar, flatonar :flatter vt. flatonar, flatar :flatter vt. flaunhèc,a :indolent,e adj. flaüta, flabuta :flûte f. flècha, sageta :flèche f. flinga, lata :baguette f. flòc, boquet :bouquet m. flocar vt. :fleurir vi. orner flor :fleur f. d'ornament Florença :Fleurance Floréncia :Florence florir, es.hlorir :fleurir vi. flòta :flotte f. flotar :flotter vi. fluvi m., aiga f. :fleuve m. fòca f. :phoque m. foet, hoet :fouet m. Foish Fois en languedocien :Foix folclòre :folklore m. fonçat,-ada, escur,a :foncé,e adj. foncion :fonction f. foncionar, anar :fonctionner vi. foncionari :fonctionnaire m. fondacion :fondation f. fondament, princip :principe m. fondamentau m./f. :fondamental,e adj. fondar, apitar :fonder vt. fonetica :phonétique f. fons :fonds m. propriété, capital, qualités morales fonta :fonte f. métal fòrça, hortalessa :force f. forçament :viol m. d'une femme forçar :forcer vi/vt. forçar :violer vt. une femme forcheta, forqueta mieux que le franc. forcheta :fourchette f. forgon :fourgon m. fòrma :forme f. formalitat :formalité f. formar, har :former vt. format :format m. formidable,-a :formidable adj. formula :formule f. fornèu :fourneau m. industrie forqueta mieux que le franc. forcheta, forcheta :fourchette f. fortificar :fortifier vt. fortuna :fortune f. fotbòl :football m. fotbolaire :footballeur m. fotografe :photographe m. fotografia :photographie f. fotografiar :photographier vt. fraccion :fraction f. fragil,a :fragile adj. frair E.-Béarn, hrair :frère m. frairèra, fraternitat :fraternité f. franc,a :franc,-che adj. franc appell. officielle, liura f. appell. pop. :franc m. monnaie França :France francés,-esa :français,e adj. Francés,-esa :François,e franchimand,a :français,e adj. péjor. franchimandejar :parler français péjor. frasa :phrase f. fraternitat, frairèra :fraternité f. frauda :fraude f. frebassut,-uda :fiévreux,-se adj. frèbe f., hrèbe f. :fièvre f. Frederic,a :Frédéric,-ique frequent,a :fréquent,e adj. frequentar peu usité, anar dab :fréquenter vt. fresc,a :frais, fraîche adj. frescor :fraîcheur f. frescura :fraîcheur f. temps fretar :frotter vt. frinèsta, ahrièsta Ossau :fenêtre f. frineston m. :lucarne f. frineston pop., guichet :guichet m. frisar :friser vt./vi. frisat,-ada :frisé,e adj. fríser :frire vt. frit,a :frit,e adj. frolhar :froisser vt. front m., insoléncia :insolence f. front, tèsta f. :front m. frontèr :fronton m. maison frontèra, termièra :frontière f. Frontinhan :Frontignan fronton :fronton m. frut :fruit m. frut m. :baie f. fruit fruta f. :fruits m. pl. frutèc,a, graniu,-iva, fertil,a :fertile adj. frutèc,a, productiu,-iva :productif,-iva adj. frutèr,a :fruitier,-ère adj. fuèl, gasòli :fuel m. fumar :fumer vi./vt. tabac fumèla :femelle f.. funiculari :funiculaire m. furiós,-osa :furieux,-se adj. fusada :fusée f. fuselatge :fuselage m. fusilh, fesilh :fusil m. fusilhar, fesilhar :fusiller vt. fusion :fusion f. futur,a :futur,a adj. futur, aviéner :futur m.. gàbia, cauja, caujòla :cage f. Gabrièu,-èla :Gabriel,le gaha, còssa :louche f. gahà's :accrocher s' gahà's :attacher s' coller gahada, presa :prise f. gahar :accrocher vt. attraper gahar :capturer vt. gahar, arrapar, sasir :saisir vt. gahar, atrapar :attraper vt. gahar, atrapar :rattraper vt. rejoindre gahar, préner :prendre vt. gahar, trobar. atrapar :rejoindre vt. rattraper qq. qui a de l'avance gahèc,-a, pegós,-osa :collant,e adj. gahin :crampon m. au propre et au figuré gahin, cròc, crochet :crochet m. gahús, guehús :hibou m. gai :geai m. gai m., gaujor :gaieté f. gai, plaser :plaisir m. gaihasent,a, agradiu,-iva, plasent,a :plaisant,e adj. gaimant,a, amistós,-osa, aimable,-a :aimable adj. gaimantèr m., amistosèr m., amabilitat :amabilité f. galant m., mestressa f., aimador,a :amant,e n. galeria :galerie f. galihòrça f. :ravin m. Gàllia :Gaule galon :galon m. galòp :galop m. gama :gamme f. gambillet m., passeta :vrille f. Gan :Gan ganh :gain m. ganhar :gagner vt. ganitèr pop., esofague scient. :œsophage m. ganitèth m. :gorge f. gosier Gap :Gap gara :gare f. gara f. :station f. chemin de fer garampa, garrampa :crampe f. garantir, guarantir :garantir vt. garatge :garage m. garatgista :garagiste m. garba :gerbe f. garba, mes de garba, julhet :juillet m. garbaish, céser becut :pois chiche garbura :garbure f. garia, potha Orthez, pora :poule f. garlanda :guirlande f. Garlin :Garlin garnir, guarnir :garnir vt. Garona :Garonne garra f., garròt :jarret m. garrampa, garampa :crampe f. garrapar :grimper vi. garrapetar, gradilhar, agradilhar, pujar :gravir vt. garravèr, arrosèr sauvatge :églantier m. garrimbejar, pitnar :gambader vi. garronhut,-uda, arrust,a :rugueux,-euse adj. garròt, garra f. :jarret m. gas :gaz m. gascon,a :gascon,ne adj./n. Gasconha :Gascogne gasòli, fuèl :fuel m. gaspa :grappe f. gaspilhar, guastar, esperdiciar :gaspiller vt. Gaston :Gaston gat,a :chat,te n. gat-esquiròu, esquiròu :écureuil m. gat-pitòish, gat-putaish :putois m. gat-putaish, gat-pitòish :putois m. gatamina :chenille f. animal gatge :gage m. gauba f., lac :lac m. gaucha franc., esquèrra :gauche f. gauche,-a franc., esquèr,a pronocer le r :gauche adj. gaudir :jouir vi. gaudufla, shibòt m., sibòt m. :toupie f. gaujor, gai m. :gaieté f. gaujor, jòia :joie f. gaujós,-osa :gai,e adj. gaujós,-osa :joyeux,-se adj. gausar :oser vt. gauta, gula :gueule f. gauta, maishèra :joue f. gavarra :ajonc m. ajonc d'Europe gavarra f :ajonc d'Europe gave :gave m. gavidaire :leader m. gavidaire, guida :guide m. gavidar, davantejar, guidar :guider vt. gèga E.-Béarn & Bigorre, pron. yègo, cavala mot pan-occitan, gèuga Ossau :jument f. gèira f., agèra f. Sauveterre :lierre m. gelada :gelée f. gelar, torrar :geler vi./vt. gelor, gelosèr m. :jalousie f. Gelòs :Gelos gelós,-osa :jaloux,-se adj./n. gelosèr m., gelor :jalousie f. gemicar, gemir :gémir vi. gemir, gemicar :gémir vi. gendarma :gendarme m. gendarmaria :gendarmerie f. gendre :gendre m. gendre, gèr :beau-fils m. genèr, gèr, janvièr franc. :janvier m. generacion :génération f. generalisar :généraliser vt. generau m./f. :général,e adj./n. generós,-osa :généreux,-se adj. Genèva :Genève genre :genre m. gent f., monde m. :gens m. pl. gentius :les nobles m. pl. geografia :géographie f. geologia :géologie f. geometria :géométrie f. Gèr :Ger. ger :hier adv. gèr, gendre :beau-fils m. gèr, janvièr franc., genèr :janvier m. ger passat, delà ger, davant ger :avant-hier geraniom :géranium m. Gerard :Gérard gèrba, èrba :herbe f. gerent,a :gérant,e n. German,a :Germain,e Geròni, Jeròni :Jérôme gessir, salhir, sortir :sortir vt. gessit,-ida, sortit,-ida :issu,e adj. gèsta f.; nhèsta f. N.-E.-Béarn :genêt m. Gestàs :Gestas gèste :geste m. get m. :jet m. action de jeter getà's, aborrí's, ahronçà's :jeter se getar, aborrir, ahronçar :jeter vt. getar, aborrir, ahronçar, lançar :lancer vt. geton :jeton m. gèuga Ossau, gèga E.-Béarn & Bigorre, pron. yègo, cavala mot pan-occitan :jument f. gibecièra, carnièr m. :gibecière f. gibièr :gibier m. gigant,a :géant,e adj./n. gigantesc,a :gigantesque adj. Gil, Gili :Gilles Gilabèrt,a :Gilbert,e gilet :gilet m. Gili, Gil :Gilles gimnastica :gymnastique f. ginecologue m./f. :gynécologue n. Gironda :Gironde Gisela :Gisèle glaç m., tòr m. :glace f. eau gelée glaça :glace f. miroir, dessert glaçar :glacer vt. glacèr :glacier m. gland, agland :gland m. glanda :glande f. glapar, engolir :avaler gloutonnement glapaut,a, hartanèr,a :vorace adj. glapitar m., maishèra, maisherar m. :mâchoire f. glarèr m., grava :grève f. rivage Glaudi, Glàudia :Claude glèisa :église f. glòbe :globe m. glòria :gloire f. gloriós,-osa, orgulhós,-osa, superbiós,-osa :orgueilleux,-se adj. gloriós,-osa, vanitós,-osa :vaniteux,-euse adj. glot, aglot Ossau, eslur m., eslurras f. plur. aspe, Barétous :avalanche f. goarrut,-uda, vigorós,-osa :vigoureux,-euse adj. gòba, pesquèr m., clòt m. :mare f. godala f. :chabrot m. goja :bonne f. goja :servante f. goja f., vailet m. :domestique n. gojat :jeune homme gojat,a, celibatari,ària :célibataire n./adj. gojat, dròlle :garçon m. gojata :jeune fille gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a :enfant n. gòl :goal m. gòlfe :golfe m. gòlis, còtharroi :rouge-gorge m. goma :gomme f. gond :gond m. gondron :goudron m. gonflar :gonfler vt./vi. gorda, bota :gourde f. gorg :gouffre m. gorga f. :trou m. d'eau gòrja :gorge f. gormand,a :gourmand,e adj. gormandèr :gourmandise f. gorpit,-ida, estaralanguit,-ida, ahanat,-ada :exténué,e adj. gorrina, puta, pèth :putain f. gorrup m., horrup m., herrup m. :gorgée f. gost :goût m. gostar, tastar :goûter vt./vi. gota :goutte f. gotejar, perlejar :perler vi. gotèr, esgot :égout m. gotèra :gouttière f. govèrn :gouvernement m. governar :gouverner vt. gràcia :grâce f. Gracian :Gratien gràcias a, mercés a :grâce à graciós,-osa :grâcieux,-se adj. grad ne pas prononcer le d :degré m. grade :grade m. gradèr m. :marche f. d'escalier gradilhar, agradilhar, garrapetar, pujar :gravir vt. gradilhar, escalejar :escalader vt. graèr, solèr :grenier m. grafic :graphique m. grafinhada, esgarrapiada :égratignure f. grafinhar, esgarrapiar :égratigner vt. grama :gramme m. grama, escuma :mousse f. écume grama, escuma, espuma :écume f. gramatica :grammaire f. gramaticau m./f. :grammatical,e adj. gran :grain m. gran,a :grand,e adj. gran,a, vaste,-a :vaste adj. grana :graine f. Granada :Grenade grandor :grandeur f. grandós,-osa :grandiose adj. graniu,-iva, fertil,a, frutèc,a :fertile adj. grans-parents, pairans :grands-parents m. pl. gras,sa :gras,se adj. grasilha f., tostadèr :gril m. grasilhada, tostada :grillade f. grasilhar, tostar :griller vi./vt. grat :gré m. gratacuu m. :baie f. de l'églantier gratar :gratter vt. gratificacion :gratification f. gratis :gratis adv. gratuit,a, a gratis :gratuit,e adj. graulha, griaulha :grenouille f. grava, glarèr m. :grève f. rivage grava, hanga :boue f. gravadura :gravure f. gravèr, marescatge, lamon :marécage m. gravetat :gravité f. sc. physique gravièr, calhavets m. pl. :gravier m. grèc,a :grec,que adj. Grècia, Hellada :Grèce greda néol., creia :craie f. gredon néol; creion :crayon m. Gregòri :Grégoire greha :crasse f. grèish m., grèisha :graisse f. grèisha, grèish m. :graisse f. greishar, untar :graisser vt. greisherons, chichons, chinchons :fritons m. pl. greisherons, chichons, chinchons :graisserons m. pl. greisherons, chichons, chinchons :grillons m. pl. charcuterie greishon Ossau; creishon :cresson m. grèla :grêle f. grelar, pèirabàter :grêler vi. grèva :grève f. arrêt de travail grevista :gréviste n. griaulha, graulha :grenouille f. grilha :grille f. grilhatge, triscat :grillage m. grimacejar :grimacer vi. gripa :grippe f. gris,a :gris,e adj. grith :grillon m. insecte grithòla O.-Béarn, sautaprat m., sautarèu m. N.-Béarn :sauterelle f. gronhar, ronhar, arroganhar :grogner vi. grop :groupe m. gropar :grouper vt. gròs,sa, bèth,-èra :gros,se adj. grosèlha :groseille f. groseille à maquereau grossièr,a :grossier,-ère adj. grossir, vàder bèth,-èra, pravar :grossir vi./vt. grossor :grosseur f. grua :grue f. guà :gué m. guaire :guère adv. guant :gant m. guarantir, garantir :garantir vt. guarda :garde f. guarda, susvelhança :surveillance f. guardar :garder vt. guardaria :garderie f. guardian,a :gardien,ne n. guarir :guérir vi./vt. guarison :guérison f. guarnir, garnir :garnir vt. guastà's :aggraver s' guastar :gâcher vt. gaspiller guastar :gâter vt. guastar, abismar :abîmer vt. guastar, esperdiciar, gaspilhar :gaspiller vt. guehús, gahús :hibou m. güeitar, argüeitar :guetter vt. guerlejar :loucher vi. guèrra :guerre f. Guiana :Guyenne guichet, frineston pop. :guichet m. guida, gavidaire :guide m. guidar, gavidar, davantejar :guider vt. guiha :truie f. truie mère Guilhèm :Guillaume guilhèm pescaire, bernat pescaire :héron m. guilhemets, verguetas f. pl. :guillemets m. pl. guindolh m. :cerise f. griotte guinhar N.-Béarn, lunar :épier vt. guiroflèia, claveter m. :giroflée f. guit,a :canard, cane n. guitarra :guitare f. gula, gauta :gueule f. gulha, agulha :aiguille f. gusmeret :peloton m. de fil gusmèth m. :pelote f. de fil Gustau :Gustave hà's :adapter s' hà's seguir :emmener vt. hà's seguir, emportar, portar :emporter vt. hà's seguir, miar, amiar :amener vt. hà's vàler, vantà's :vanter se hà's vielh,a, vàder vielh :vieillir vi. hac O.-Béarn; hau E.-Béarn, hai N.-Béarn :hêtre m. hada :fée f. Haget :Hagetmau hagina :fouine f. hai N.-Béarn; hac O.-Béarn; hau E.-Béarn :hêtre m. hala :halle f. halha N.-Béarn :crête f. volaille halhassa :lézarde f. halhassa, halhasson m. :gerçure f. halhassat,-ada, brastat,-ada, bisat,-ada :gercé,e adj. halhasson m., halhassa :gerçure f. hali :milan m. hali Orthez, esparvèr :épervier m. hami :faim f. hami, enveja :envie f. hami f., desir :désir m. hamièra :famine f. hampeta, ventresca :ventrêche f. hanga, grava :boue f. hangassejar, chapostejar, chapiscar :patauger vi. hangassut,-uda, gravassut,-uda :boueux,-euse adj. hantaume :fantôme m. har :faire vt. har a + nom du jeu :jouer à har andèras, zig-zagar, estremejar :zigzaguer vi. har arrepè, arreplegà's :replier se battre en retraite har arrepè, recular, arrecular :reculer vi./vt. har aus trucs :battre se har botèc, har la mina, har lo mus :faire la moue har càder, abàter :abattre vt. har chisclar :éclabousser vt. har córrer los uelhs :parcourir des yeux har còser, còser :cuire vi./vt. har, cotivar, cultivar :cultiver vt. au sens agricole har croishir, crascar, croishir :craquer vt. casser av. bruit har croishir un pòt :faire craquer un baiser har croishir un pòt :faire une grosse bise har dòu :regretter vt. faire deuil har, efectuar :effectuer v. har empach, encombrar, har puisheu :encombrer vt. har empach, har puisheu :embarrasser vt. gêner har empach, har puishèu :gêner vt. har en prova :pulvériser vt. réduire en poussière har, executar :exécuter vt. har, formar :former vt. har hasti, dar hasti, en.hastiar, estomagar :dégoûter vt. har hóner :dissoudre vt. sens propre har l'ueu, póner :pondre vt. har la mina, har lo mus :bouder vi. har la mina, har lo mus, har botèc :faire la moue har lo mus, har la mina :bouder vi. har lo mus, har la mina, har botèc :faire la moue har lo parpalhòu :papillonner vi. har lutz, esclairar :éclairer vt. har maumete's :fâcher vt brouiller har péner, clinar :pencher vt. har puisheu, har empach :embarrasser vt. gêner har puishèu, har empach :gêner vt. har puisheu, har empach, encombrar :encombrer vt. har s'i :appliquer s' har tenelhar :tendre vt. une corde har topins litt. "faire des pots" :manger les pissenlits par la racine har un crit, possar un crit :pousser un cri har vresperon, har vresperòt, vrespejar :goûter vt./vi. manger l'après-midi har vresperòt, har vresperon, vrespejar :goûter vt./vi. manger l'après-midi har vt, agir :agir vi. har-s'i, esforçà's, espreme's :efforcer s' harda f., pelha f. :linge m. harda f., pelhas f. pl., vestissi m., vestidura f. :habits m. pl. harda f., pelhas f. pl., vestissi m., vestidura f. :habits m. pl. hardit,-ida :portant,e bien adj. hardit,-ida, atrevit,-ida :hardi,e adj. harga :forge f. harga, hargua :petite enclume pour battre la faux hargar, horgar :forger vt. hargua, harga :petite enclume pour battre la faux haría :farine f. harri Vic-Bilh, crepaut, crapaut, sapo Oloron, Pyrénées :crapaud m. hart,a, arregolat,-ada, sadoth,-ora :repu,e adj. hart,a, briac,-aga :ivre adj. hart,a, briac,-aga, pitar,ra :saoul,e adj. hartà'n :ennuyer vt. importuner hartanèr,a, glapaut,a :vorace adj. hartanèr,a, pintonèr,a, pintoèr,a :ivrogne,sse n. hartar, arregolar, assadorar :rassasier vt. hartar, embriagar :saouler vt. hartèra :bombance f. hartèra.? :marre adv. hasan :coq m. hasti, desgost :dégoût m. hastialetat, orror :horreur f. hastiau m./f. :dégoûtant,a adj. hastiau m./f. :répugnant,a adj. hastiau m./f., òrre,-a :horrible adj. hat, destin :destin m. hat, sòrt :sort m. hau E.-Béarn, hai N.-Béarn, hac O.-Béarn :hêtre m. hauç :faucille f. hauça, pujada :hausse f. hauda Pyr., hauta :giron m. haur, haure S.-E.-Béarn :forgeron m. haure S.-E.-Béarn, haur :forgeron m. haut,a :haut,e adj. haut! dépit après un léger incident :zut interj. haut o baish :à peu près loc. prép. approximativement haut, som, bèc :haut m. hauta, hauda Pyr. :giron m. hautor :hauteur f. hautparlaire :haut-parleur m. hava f. Orthez, mongeta f. E.-Béarn, havòla f. Centre-Béarn, Oloron :haricot m. hava gròssa :fève f. havòla f. Centre-Béarn, Oloron, hava f. Orthez, mongeta f. E.-Béarn :haricot m. hè t'ençà/...endavant.? :approche-toi hè t'enlà. ? :écarte-toi hèi!, e hòu!, hòu! :ohé! interj. hèira, hera :foire f. hèish :fagot m. hèish, carga f., carca f. :fardeau m. hèit :fait m. hèita :anecdote f. hèita, benaleja, aventura :aventure f. hèita f., eveniment :événement m. hèita, istuèra :histoire f. conte, fait hejar :faner vt. faire le foin Hellada, Grècia :Grèce hemar :fumer vi./vt. la terre hembla, hemna :femme f. hemerèr :tas de fumier dans la ferme hemna, hembla :femme f. hems, humèr :fumier m. hemsa :bouse f. hen :foin m. henda Pyrénées, henuda, henèrcla Centre-Béarn, henta :fente f. Hendaia :Hendaye héner :fendre vt. henèrcla Centre-Béarn, henta, henda Pyrénées, henuda :fente f. hens, dens :dans prép. henta, henda Pyrénées, henuda, henèrcla Centre-Béarn :fente f. henuda, henèrcla Centre-Béarn, henta, henda Pyrénées :fente f. hèr :fer m. hèr, bome :soc m. hèr de lissar :fer à repasser hera, hèira :foire f. hèra, hòrt, plan :très adv. hèra, un sarròt, un hardèu, ua tropa :beaucoup adv. herotge,-ja :féroce adj. herradèr Ossau, aiguèr, terrassèr :évier m. herralha :ferraille f. herrat, selha f., solha f., seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn :seau m. herrup m., gorrup m., horrup m. :gorgée f. herucar, horrucar, huretar :fureter vi. herum :fauve m. herum m. :bête sauvage f. hèsta :fête f. hestejada f. :festival m. hestejar :fêter vt. hètz parièr :agissez de même hètz-ve ençà/...endavant.? :approchez-vous heuç, heuguèra :fougère f. heugar m. :fougeraie f. heuguèra, heuç :fougère f. heurèr :février m. hialar :filer vi/vt. faire le fil hialat :filet m. hialat :réseau m. hiar, prat :pré m. Hias :Feas hic m., borruga :verrue f. hica :fiche f. piquet, cheville hicar :introduire vt. sens propre hicar, méter, botar :mettre vt. hicar, plaçar, botar :placer vt. hida, ahida, hidança, confiença :confiance f. hidança, ahida, hida, confiença :confiance f. hidar :confier vt. hieu, hiu :fil m. higa :figue f. higuèr :figuier m. hilh :fils m. hilh de la tasca :fils du terroir hilha :fille f. enfant du père et de la mère hilhàs, hilhastre :beau-fils m. fils du conjoints hilhastra :belle-fille f. fille du conjoint hilhastre, hilhàs :beau-fils m. fils du conjoints hilhòu,-òla :filleul,e n. hissar insecte :piquer vt. hisson :dard m. hita, bòrna :borne f. hitge :foie m. hiu d'archau :fil de fer hiu, hieu :fil m. hiu, talh, talhant :tranchant m. hiubastar, bastar :bâtir vt. couture hlama Aspe, ehlama :flamme f. hodilhar, esbohilhar, horrucar :fouiller vt. hoet, foet :fouet m. hóisqui :whisky m. holh Pyr., fenolh :fenouil m. holia :folie f. hona :fronde f. hondan Aspe, Barétous, hont :fontaine f. hone's, ahone's, honir, hóner, ahóner :fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force hone's, hóner :fondre vi. se liquéfier hóner :fondre vt. liquéfier hóner, ahóner, ahone's, hone's, honir :fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force hóner, hone's :fondre vi. se liquéfier Hongria :Hongrie honhar :bousculer vt. honhar :pousser vi./vt. exercer une forte poussée honilh :entonnoir m. honir, ahóner, hóner, ahone's, hone's :fondre s'élancer, tomber avec force hons :fond m. honsalh :résidu m. hont :source f. hont, hondan Aspe, Barétous :fontaine f. honta, vergonha :honte f. hòra :hors prép./adv. hòrabandir, despatriar, exiliar :exiler vt. hòrabandir, expulsar :expulser vt. horadar, traucar :percer vt. horadar, traucar :trouer vt. horadatge :forage m. horar :fouler vt. horat, trauc :trou m. horat, tuta f. :terrier m. hòraviar, esbarrir :égarer vt./vp. horca f., embrancament :embranchement m. de voies, de chemins horca, horcat m. :fourche f. horcat m., horca :fourche f. horgar, hargar :forger vt. horn :four m. hornir :ajouter vt. rajouter hornir :fournir vt. horrèra :foule f. horrèra, prèssa, prèissa :presse f. foule horrucar, hodilhar, esbohilhar :fouiller vt. horrucar, huretar, herucar :fureter vi. horrup m., herrup m., gorrup m. :gorgée f. horrupar :aspirer vt. un liquide hòrt :fort adv. hòrt,a :fort,e adj. hòrt, plan, hèra :très adv. hortalessa, fòrça :force f. horvar, nhaular, lairar :aboyer vi. horvari, bataclam, combat, brossida f. :tapage m. horvari, batahòri, bronitèra f. :tumulte m. horvari m. :bruit m. tumulte confus horvet, lairet, nhaulet :aboiement m. hòssa, clòt m. :fosse f. hòssa, clòt m., tomba :tombe f. hosser m., pica f. :houe f. hòu!, hèi!, e hòu! :ohé! interj. hòu, hòla :fou, folle adj./n. hòu,òla, raujós,-osa, arraujós,-osa :enragé,e adj. hrair, frair E.-Béarn :frère m. hrèbe f., frèbe f. :fièvre f. hred,a :froid,e adj./n. hredolic,a, ahredolic,a, ahredolit,-ida, hredolit,-ida. :frileux, se adj. hredolit,-ida, ahredolit,-ida, hredolic,a, ahredolic,a, . :frileux, se adj. hregar :frôler vt. hrèischo :frêne m. hrèita, besonh :besoin m. hrèita, besonh m., necessitat, necèra :nécessité f. besoin hrem, fèrme :ferme adv. hrobir, curalhar, bregar :récurer vt. hromatge :fromage m. hroment :froment m. hroment, blat :blé m. hroncilha, ahroncilh m. :ride f. Hrontinhon :Rontignon huec :feu m. huec :incendie m. huéger :enfuir s' huéger :fuir vi. huèita, escapa :fuite f. action de s'enfuir hueitiu,-iva :fugitif,-ive adj. huelh, prospectús :tract m. huelha :feuille f. huelhar, huelhumi, huelhatge :feuillage m. huelhatge, huelhar, huelhumi :feuillage m. huelheton :feuilleton m. huelhumi, huelhatge, huelhar :feuillage m. huganaut,a :huguenot,te adj./n. huganaut,a péj., protestant,a :protestant,e adj./n. hum m. :fumée f. humar :fumer vi./vt. humèr, hems :fumier m. huret, huron :furet m. huretar, herucar, horrucar :fureter vi. huron, huret :furet m. hus, husèth :fuseau m. husèth, hus :fuseau m. hust m., husta f. :bois m. chapente, menuiserie husta f., hust m. :bois m. chapente, menuiserie hustatge m., carpenta :charpente f. hustèr, carpentèr :charpentier m. i :y adv. de lieu i Pyrénées, e :et conj. idea :idée f. idea f., avís :avis m. idea, pensada :pensée f. ideau m./f. :idéal,e adj. identic,a :identique adj. identitat :identité f. Idron :Idron ierarquia :hiérarchie f. igièna :hygiène f. Ignaci :Ignace ignorància :ignorance f. ignorar :ignorer vt. Ihòldi Iholdi en basque :Iholdy illegau m./f. :illégal e adj. illetrat,-ada :illettré adj. illuminacion :illumination f. illuminar :illuminer vt. illusion :illusion f. illustrar :illustrer vt. illustre,-a :illustre adj. imaginacion :imagination f. imaginar :imaginer vt. imaginari,-ària :imaginaire adj. imatge m. :image f. imitacion :imitation f. imitar :imiter vt. immediat,a :immédiat,e adj. immense,-a :immense adj. immigrar :immigrer vi. immobil,a :immobile adj. immobilisar :immobiliser vt. immòble :immeuble m. immorau m./f. :immoral,e adj. immortau m./f. :immortel,le adj./n. impaciéncia :impatience f. impar,a :impair,e adj. impausant,a :imposant,e adj. impausar :imposer vt. imperatiu,-iva :imperatif,-iva adj. imperfèit,a :imparfait,e adj. imperialisme :imperialisme m. impermeable,-a :impermeable adj./n. impersonau m./f. :impersonnel adj. impietados,-osa :impitoyable adj. importacion :importation f. importància :importance f. important,a :important,e adj. importar :importer vt. impossible,-a :impossible adj. impòst :impôt m. impòst m., taxa, cotisa :taxe f. impression :impression f. impressionar :impressionner vt. imprevist,a :imprévu,e adj. imprimeire :imprimeur m. imprimeria :imprimerie f. imprimir, estampar :imprimer vt. improvisar :improviser vt. imprudéncia :imprudence f. imprudent,a :imprudent,e adj./n. impur,a :impur,e adj. in.hèrn :enfer m. in.hernau m./f. :infernal,e adj. inactiu,-iva :inactif,-iva adj. inadmissible,-a :inadmissible adj. inatendut,-uda :inattendu,e adj. inaudit,-ida :inouï,e adj. inauguracion :inauguration f. incapable,-a :incapable adj. incèrt,a :incertain,e adj. incertitud :incertitude f. incident, mauparat :incident m. incompatible,-a :incompatible adj. incompreensible,-a :incompréhensible adj. inconscient,a :inconscient,e adj. inconvenient, trebuc :inconvénient m. incorrècte,-a :incorrect,e adj. incrediu,-iva :incroyable adj. increp, blasme :blâme m. increpar, blasmar :blâmer vt. indecís,-isa :indécis,e adj. indefinit,-ida :indéfini e adj. indemnitat :indemnité f. independéncia :indépendance f. independent,a :indépendant adj.. indèx :index m. repère, index d'un livre India :Inde indian,a :indien,ne adj./n. indiferéncia :indifférence f. indiferent,a :indifferent,e adj. indignar :indigner vt. indirècte,-a :indirect,e adj. indiscrèt,a :indiscret,-ète adj. sens gén. indispensable,-a :indispensable adj. individú :individu m. individuau m./f. :individuel,le adj. indulgent,a, brave,-a :indulgent,e adj. industria :industrie f. industrialisar :industrialiser vt. industriau m./f. :industriel,le adj./n. inedit :inédit,e adj. inegal,a, desparièr,a :inégal,e adj. inercia :inertie f. inevitable,-a :inévitable adj. inexacte,-a :inexact,e adj. infarctus :infarctus m. infectar :infecter v. inferior,a :inférieur,e adj. inferioritat :infériorité f. infinit,-ida :infini,e adj. infirme,-a :infirme adj. infirmièr,a :infirmier,-ère n. infirmitat :infirmité f. inflamable,-a :inflammable adj. infligir :infliger vt. influéncia :influence f. informacion :information f. informar :informer vt. ingratitud :ingratitude f. iniciativa :initiative f. injeccion :injection f. injeccion médecine :piqûre f. injust,a :injuste adj. injustícia :injustice f. innocent,a :innocent,e adj. inocent,a, pèc f.: pèga :stupide adj. inodòr,a, shens aulor :inodore adj. inofensiu,-iva :inoffensif,-ive adj. inondar, adaigar :inonder vt. inscripcion :inscription f. inscríver :inscrire vt. insècte, barbòu :insecte m. inseminacion :insémination f. insinuar :insinuer vt. insistir :insister vi. insoléncia, afront m. :injure f. insoléncia, front m. :insolence f. inspector,a :inspecteur,-trice n. inspirar :inspirer vt.. instable,-a :instable adj. installacion :installation f. installar :installer vt. instint :instinct m. institucion :institution f. institut :institut m. instruccion, saber m. :instruction f. instruíser, ensenhar :instruire vt. instrument :instrument m. insulta, afront m., escarni m. :insulte f. insultar :insulter vt. intellectuau m./f. :intellectuel,le adj./n. intelligéncia :intelligence f. intelligent,a :doué,e adj. intelligent,a :intelligent,e adj. intencion :intention f. intencion f., but, fin f., finalitat f. :but m. intense,-a :intense adj. interdiccion, defensa :interdiction f. interdíser, defénder :interdire vt. interès :intérêt m. interessant,a :intéressant,e adj. interessar :intéresser vt. interior,a :intérieur,e adj. interior, dehens, endehens :intérieur m. interjeccion :interjection f. intermediari,-ària, miejancèr,a :intermédiaire adj. internacionau m./f. :international,e adj. internat :internat m. intèrne,-a :interne adj./n. interpellar :interpeller vt. interprèt,a :interprète n. interrogacion :interrogation f. interrogar, questionar :interroger vt. intervalle :intervalle m. intervencion :intervention f. interviéner :intervenir vi. intestin scient., budèth :intestin m. intime,-a :intime adj. intriga :intrigue f. introduccion :introduction f. introduíser :introduire vt. intuicion, sentida, auguri m. :intuition f. inutil,a rare; qui non serv pas ad arren :inutile adj. invadida, invasion :invasion f. invalide,-a :invalide adj./n. invasion, invadida :invasion f. invencion, troba :invention f. inventar, trobar :inventer vt. invèrse,-a, contrari,-ària :inverse adj. invèrse, contrari :inverse n. invisible,-a rare; qui ne's pòt pas véder :invisible adj. involentari,-ària :involontaire adj. Iogoslavia :Yougoslavie ipocrisia :hypocrisie f. ipocrita m./f. :hypocrite adj./n. Ipolit, Polit :Hippolyte ipotèsi :hypothèse f. ir Aspe, anar :aller vi. irange, iranja, poma d'irange, poma d'iranja m. ou f. :orange f. irangèr :oranger m. iranja, irange, poma d'irange, poma d'iranja m. ou f. :orange f.. Irena :Irène Irlanda :Irlande iròla :châtaigne f. rôtie iròla f. :marron m. châtaigne grillée irongleta, auringla :hirondelle f. ironia, trufandisa :ironie f. irregular,a :irrégulier adj. irregularitat :irrégularité f. irritar scient., enmalir :irriter vt. Isabèu :Isabelle iscla, isla :île f. Isidòre :Isidore isla, iscla :île f. islam :islam m. isolament :isolement m. isolar :isoler vt. israelita :israélite adj./n. istòria :histoire f. science istoric,a :historique adj. istuèra, hèita :histoire f. conte, fait Italia :Italie italian,a :italien,ne adj./n. itinerari :itinéraire m. ivèrn :hiver m. Ives :Yves Iveta :Yvette ja que + subj., per + infinitif :bien que loc. conj. jaç :gîte m. d'un animal jaç, banc :gisement m. géologie Jacint :Hyacinthe Jacme, Jaques langue parlée :Jacques Jacmeta :Jacqueline jambon, cambalhon mot bigourdan, mieux que le franc. jambon :jambon m. jamei, jamés :jamais adv. jamés, jamei :jamais adv. janvièr franc., genèr, gèr :janvier m. Japon :Japon Jaques langue parlée, Jacme :Jacques jardin :jardin m. public jardinèr,a :jardinier,-ère n. jasilha f. :couche f. acouchement jaune,-a :jaune adj./n. jaunir, enjaunir :jaunir vt./vi. jaunissa :jaunisse f. Jausèp :Joseph jazz :jazz m. Jeròni, Geròni :Jérôme Jerusalèm :Jérusalem Jèsus :Jésus jo :je pr. pers. sujet ne se traduit pas jo :moi forme accentuée du pronom personnel 1e pers. comp. indir. précédé d'une prép. jo :moi forme accentuée du pronom personnel 1e pers. sujet jo medish :moi-même jo, qu'ac voi :moi, je le veux jo, tu, eth, era, nos, nosautes, vos, vosautes, eths, eras :quant à loc. prép.. s'agissant d'une personne, on emploiera seulemenl le pronom personnel Joan,a :Jean,ne Joan qu'a la soa majoritat :Jean est majeur Joana de Labrit :Albret Jeanne d' jòc, jòga f. :jeu m. joen,a :jeune adj./n. joenèr m., joenessa :jeunesse f. joenessa, joenèr m. :jeunesse f. jòga f. :pari m. jòga f., jòc :jeu m. jogador,a, jogaire,-a :joueur,-euse adj./n. jogaire,-a, jogador,a :joueur,-euse adj./n. jogar :jouer vt./vi. jogar, pariar :parier vt. jogar, ponar :miser vi. joguet, joguina f. :jouet m. joguina f., joguet :jouet m. jòia f. :bijou m. jòia, gaujor :joie f. jolh :genou m. Jordan :Jourdain Jòrdi, Jòrli, Jòrgi :Georges Jòrgi, Jòrdi, Jòrli :Georges Jòrli, Jòrgi, Jòrdi :Georges jorn, dia :jour m. jornada de seguida :Journée continue jornada, dia m. :journée f. jornalista m./f. :journaliste n. jornau :journal m. jornau setmanèr, ebdomadari, setmanari :hebdomadaire m.. jota, vetèra, bima :génisse f. judici :jugement m. bon sens, discernement judiciari,-ària :judiciaire adj. judiu,-iva :juif,-ive adj. judò :judo m. julh, junh :juin m. julhet, garba, mes de garba :juillet m. Juli :Jules Júlia :Julie Julian :Julien Juliana :Julienne jumpadera :balançoire f. jumpar :balancer vt. jumpar :bercer vt. jun :joug m. junc :jonc m. junh, julh :juin m. júnher :joindre vt. unir junhet :trait d'union junt :joint m. juntar :joindre vt. juntar :rejoindre vt. réunir Jupitèr :Jupiter jurada f. :jury m. jurament, serment :serment m. Jurançon :Jurançon jurar :jurer vt. jus, chuc :jus m. just,a :juste adj. just, quasi, quasiment :à peu près loc. adv. presque just, quasi, quasiment :presque adv. justícia :justice f. justificar :justifier vt. Justin,a :Justin,e jutge :juge m. jutjament :jugement m. jutjar :juger vt. l' :l' art. déf. l' :l' pr. pers.. l'ac, l'i, 'us ac, 'us i.? :le lui, la lui, les lui, le leur, la leur, les leur. Je le lui donne, je les leur donne, etc. On traduira comme s'il y avait "je lui donne ça" ou "je lui y donne", "je leur donne ça" ou "je leur y donne": que l'ac balhi ou que l'i balhi, que'us ac balhi ou que'us i balhi. l'an passat :l'an dernier L'Aquari prononcez akwari :Verseau Le Zod. L'Aret t. panoccitan, Lo Marro Béarn :Bélier Le zod. l'arròsa qu'ei passada :La rose est fanée L'Ausèra :Lozère l'ensenhament deu purmèr grad :l'enseignement du 1er degré L'Escaravisha, Lo Cancèr, Lo Cranc :Cancer Le Zod. L'Escorpion :Scorpion Le Zod. L'Esparra :Lesparre l'òmi de qui'vs parli, l'omi qui'vs parli :l'homme dont je vous parle l'òmi qui ei vienut :l'homme qui est venu l'òmi qui èi vist :l'homme que j'ai vu l'òmi qui'vs parli, l'omi de qui'vs parli :l'homme dont je vous parle la :la art. déf. la :la pr. pers. La Bastida Clarença :Labastide-Clairence La Bohèira :Labouheyre la cana deu còth :la trachée artère la Cort que s'assietarà, la Cort que's sederà :la Cour siègera la Cort que's sederà, la Cort que s'assietarà :la Cour siègera La Craba-Sèrp :Capricorne Le Zod. la cuenta que prèssa :l'affaire est urgent la cuenta que pressava :l'affaire pressait La Haia :Haye La la hestejada :les réjouissance la màger part :la plupart f. la mia, mia :ma adj. poss. la quau :laquelle pr. rel. & interr. La Reula :Larreule La Reula :Réole La La Sala :Decazeville La Seuva :Lasseube la soa, soa; sa vx :sa adj. poss. la solucion mei meishanta :la pire des solutions la ta, ta; ta vx :ta adj. poss. La Verge :Vierge La Zod. La Verge Maria :La Vierge Marie laboratori :laboratoire m. Labord Lapurdi en basque :Labourd laç :lacet m. piège Lac :Lacq laç :piège m. collet lac, gauba f. :lac m. laca :laque f. lagast m., tèrlis m. Aspe, Barétous, biòc m. E.-Béarn :tique f. Lagòr ne pas prononcer le r :Lagor lagrema, plor m., larma :larme f. laïc,a :laïque adj. lairar, horvar, nhaular :aboyer vi. lairet, nhaulet, horvet :aboiement m. lairon, panador,a, raubador,a, raubaire,-a, panaire,-a :voleur,-euse n. lama :lame f. lambet m. Orthez, lesca, arrebla, rebla :tranche f. lamentable,-a, de plorar :lamentable adj. lamon, gravèr, marescatge :marécage m. lampa :lampe f. lan :laine f. lana :lande f. Lanamesan :Lannemezan Lanas :Landes lanatge :lainage m. lançar, getar, aborrir, ahronçar :lancer vt. landèr Pyrénées, landrèr :chenet m. landés,-esa, lanusquet,a :landais,e adj./n. landrèr, landèr Pyrénées :chenet m. lanusquet,a, landés,-esa :landais,e adj./n. lapin,a, conilh,a peu us. :lapin,e n. lard :lard m. larèr :âtre m. larèr :foyer m. larèr rurau :foyer rural larg,-a, large,-ja franc. :large adj. largar, alargar :lâcher vt. délivrer large,-ja franc., larg,-a :large adj. largor :largeur f. larma, lagrema, plor m. :larme f. larme, blanc :blanc m. d'œuf Laruns :Laruns las qui son vienudas :celles qui sont venues las,sa, es.hlaquit,-ida :las,se adj. lassada, fatiga, flaquèr m. :fatigue f. lata, flinga :baguette f. latin,a :latin,e adj./n. laton :laiton m. laudar, :louer vt. louange laudeta :alouette f. laudor f. :éloge m. laura Vic-Bilh, arega Aspe, Barét., arèsa Oss., eischarra, charra :courtilière f. laurar, bojar O.-Béarn, Aspe, Barétous :labourer vt. Laurenç :Laurent Laurença :Laurence laurèr :laurier m. laüsa, bua :étincelle f. lausange :losange m. lausat :toit m. d'ardoises lausèrp O.-Béarn, lusèrp E.-Béarn :lézard vert m. lavà's :faire sa toilette lavabò, lavamans :lavabo m. lavacap néol. :shampooing m. lavader :lavoir m. lavamans, lavabò :lavabo m. lavanda, aspic m. :lavande f. lavar :laver vt. lavassa :dalle f. Lavedan :Lavedan lavetz, alavetz :alors adv. le sien, la sienne, les siens, les siennes pr. poss. le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. poss. et le pr. poss. Il utilise toujours l'article avec le poss. sauf quand celui-ci est attribut les formes panoccitanes son, sa, sos, sas sont archaïques en Béarn et ne se rencontrent qu'en poésie :son, sa, ses adj. lèbe f. :lièvre m. lecar :lécher vt. lecassina :chanterelle f. champignon lècatopins inv. pop. :index m. leçon :leçon f. lectura :lecture f. lèd,a :laid,e adj. lèd,a :vilain,e adj. ledessa, ledor :laideur f. ledor, ledessa :laideur f. legalitat :légalité f. legar :léguer vt. legau m./f. :légal,e adj. legedor,a :lecteur,-trice n. legenda :légende f. léger, legir :lire vt. legir, léger :lire vt. legislatiu,-iva :législatif,-ive adj. legitime,-a :légitime adj. legumaire,-a :maraîcher,-ère n. legumatge t. général, legume :légume m. legume, legumatge t. général :légume m. lei :loi f. leiau m./f. :loyal,e adj. leishar S.-Béarn, deishar :laisser vt. lèit f. :lait m. leitaria :laiterie f. leitassèr,a, leitèr,a :laitier,-ère adj./n. leitèr,a, leitassèr,a :laitier,-ère adj./n. Leitora :Lectoure leituga :laitue f. Lembeja :Lembeye Lemosin :Limousin lendia :tache de rousseur lenga :langue f. Lengadòc :Languedoc lengassut,-uda :indiscret, -ète adj. qui parle trop lengatge, parlar :langage m. Lengon :Langon lenha f. :bois m. chauffage lenhassèr, boscassèr :bûcheron m. lent,a :lent,e adj. lentilha :lentille f. lentor :lenteur f. Leon :Léon leon,a mot correct mais vx, lion,a franc. usuel :lion,ne n. lequide,-a, liquide,-a :liquide adj. lequide, liquide comme subst. a le sens de bénéfice net :liquide m. lesca :tartine f. lesca, arrebla, rebla, lambet m. Orthez :tranche f. Lescar ne pas prononcer le r :Lescar leser :loisir m. Lesinhan :Lézignan lèste,-a :agile adj. letra :lettre f. letra de motle f. :caractère d'imprimerie letra màger :lettre capitale letrejar :épeler vt. lèu :vite adv. tôt, bientôt lèu, bèthlèu :bientôt adv. lèu, de d'òra :tôt adv. lèu, de pos :rapidement adv. leuge :liège m. leugèr,a :léger,-ère adj. leugeretat :légèreté f. lheta f., videlha f. :liseron m. lhevà's :dégager se le temps lhevà's :lever se lhevader :levier m. lhevami, borider, creish :levain m. lhevant, èst :est m. lhevar :lever vt. lhevar :relever vt. soulever lhevar, prelhevar :prélever vt. lhevar, suslhevar :soulever vt. une pierre, une question liassa, ansa :anse f. d'un panier libe :livre m. liberacion :libération f.. liberar :libérer vt. liberau m./f. :liberal,e adj. liberet :livret m. libertat :liberté f. libièr m., bibliotèca :bibliothèque f. Liborna :Libourne librari :libraire m. libraria :librairie f. libre,-a :libre adj. licean,a :lycéen,ne n. licéncia :licence f. licenciar :licencier vt. licèu :lycée m. lichèr, eishèr, eishèrc :purin m. lièit, liet Aspe, Barétous :lit m. liet Aspe, Barétous, lièit :lit m. ligader s. propre :lien m. ligam s. figuré :lien m. ligar :lier vt. ligar, unir :unir vt. ligason :liaison f. ligassa f., trocèra f. :pansement m. bandage ligòt m., escabòt m. :petite troupe lillàs :lilas m. lilòia, abriuleta, margarideta, pimparèla :pâquerette f. lima :lime f. limac m. :limace f. limashord,a, escusèc,a, capbaish,a, tumahús,-usa :sournois,e adj. limit m., termièra :limite f. limitar :limiter vt. limon, citron :citron m. limonada :limonade f. Limós :Limoux Limòtges :Limoges linçòu :drap m. de lit lindau, portalèr, solar E.-Béarn :seuil m. linha :ligne f. lion,a franc. usuel, leon,a mot correct mais vx :lion,ne n. liquide,-a, lequide,-a :liquide adj. liquide, lequide comme subst. a le sens de bénéfice net :liquide m. liquor :liqueur f. lis,sa :lisse adj. Lisboa :Lisbonne lissar :repasser vt. linge lista :liste f. literari,-ària :littéraire adj. literatura :littérature f. litre :litre m. liura :livre f. liura f. appell. pop., franc appell. officielle :franc m. monnaie liurador :livreur m. liurament :livraison f. liurar :livrer vt. Lo Balestrèr :Sagittaire Le Zod. Lo Bòsc d'Arròs :Bosdarros Lo Cancèr, Lo Cranc, L'Escaravisha :Cancer Le Zod. lo costalat que'ns empara deu vent :le coteau nous fait écran contre le vent Lo Cranc, L'Escaravisha, Lo Cancèr :Cancer Le Zod. lo curat que tonerrejava deu som enlà de la predicadera :le curé tonnait du haut de la chaire lo dequé :nécessaire le m. lo hèr de lissar :le fer à repasser lo, l', 'u, la, l', los, 'us, las :lui p. leur pronom pers. compl. indirect. Traduire comme le pronom compl. direct. lo, la, l' devant voy.. Plur.: los, las :le, la, l', les art. déf. Dans le Béarn de la plaine lo, la, los, las :le, la, 1', les pr. pers. compl. dir. On traduit: -Au masc. sing: lo entre 2 conson., 1' devant voy., 'u après voy.. -Au masc. plur., los; 'us après voy.. -Au fém. sing. la; l' devant voy.. -Au fém. plur. las dans tous les cas. lo Lar :Laa le cours d'eau lo Léger :Loire la Lo Leon :Lion Le Zod. lo lor, los lors; fém.: la lor, las lors :leur,s adj. poss. lo, los; la, las :celui, ceux; celle, celles pr. dém. toujours placé devant qui ou de se traduit par l'article déf. lo, los; la, las Pyr.: eth,s; era,s. lo màger fém. la màger :le plus grand Lo Marro Béarn; L'Aret t. panoccitan :Bélier Le zod. lo men, la mia :mien,ne pr. poss. lo men, la mia, los mens, las mias; mon vx, ma cx, mos vx, mas vx :mon, ma, mes adj. poss. le mien, la mienne, les miens pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adjectif et le pronom possessif. Il utilise toujours l'article défini avec le possessif sauf quand celui-ci est attribut. Les formes panoccitanes mon, ma, mos, mas sont archaïques en Béarn et ne se trouvent que dans des formules toutes faites: Mon Dieu!: Mon Diu! lo men libe :mon livre lo men òmi :mon partenaire au jeu lo men praube pair :mon défunt père Lo Mont :Mont-de-Marsan lo noste, la nosta, los nostes, las nostas; noste, nosta, nostes, nostas :notre, nos adj. poss. le nôtre, la nôtre, les nôtres pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. poss. et le pron. poss. Il emploie toujours le possessif précédé de l'article défini, sauf quand il est attribut Lo Puei de Velai :Puy-en-Velay Le lo quau, deu quau, au quau; la quau, de la quau, a la quau; los quaus, deus quaus, aus quaus, las quaus, de las quaus, a las quaus. Le Béarnais évite généralement l'usage de ces pronoms relatifs composés et préfère le relatif simple qui. Pour interroger, on évite de mettre l'article :lequel, duquel, auquel; laquelle, de laquelle, à laquelle; lesquels, desquels, auxquels; les quelles, desquelles, auxquelles pr. rel. & interr. lo son, la soa :sien le, sienne la pr. poss. lo son libe :son livre lo sordeish qu'ei tostemps darrèr la pòrta :le pire peut toujours arriver lo Tamèsi :Tamise la Lo Taur, Lo Taure :Taureau Le Zod. Lo Taure, Lo Taur :Taureau Le Zod. lo temps escorrut :le temps écoulé lo ton, la toa :tien,ne pr. poss. lo ton, la toa, los tons, las toas; ton, toa, tons, toas; ton vx, ta vx, tos vx, tas vx :ton, ta, tes adj. poss. le tien, la tienne, les tiens, les tiennes pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. et le pr. poss. Il utilise toujours l'art. défini avec le poss. sauf quand celui-ci est attribut Les formes panoccitanes ton, ta, tos, tas sont archaiques en Béarn et ne se rencontrent qu'en poésie lo ton libe :ton livre lo tonnerre que peta, lo tonnerre que rugla :il tonne lo tonnerre que rugla, lo tonnerre que peta :il tonne lo vesin, eth, que'u vederam doman :quant au voisin, on le verra demain lo vòste, la vòsta, los vòstes, las vòstas; vòste, vòsta, vòstes, vòstas :votre, vos adj. poss. le vôtre, la vôtre, les vôtres pr. poss. Le Béarnais ne fait pas de différence entre l'adj. et le pr. poss., il emploie toujours le poss. précédé de l'article défini, sauf quand il est attribut lòc :lieu m. lòc, endret :site m. locacion, logatge m. :location f. locau m./f. :local,e adj. locomotiva :locomotive f. lòctenent :lieutenant m. logar :louer vt. location logatari,-ària :locataire n. logatge m., locacion :location f. logic,a :logique adj. logica :logique f. loguèr :appartement loué loguèr :loyer m. loguèr à louer :logement m. Loïs,a :Louis,e Lomanha :Lomagne Lombès :Lombez Londres :Londres long,a :long,ue adj. longor :longueur f. longtemps :longtemps adv. longuejar temporiser :traîner vt. temporiser longuet :filet m. viande Lons prononcez lous :Lons lop, loba :loup,-ve n. lópia :loupe f. lord,a, maunet,a, pipaut,a, cascant,a :malpropre adj. lord,a, pipaut,a, cascant,a :sale adj. Lorda :Lourdes lordejar, salopejar, empipautar, cascantejar :salir vt. lordèra, salopèr m., pipautèr m., cascantèr m. :saleté f. los ahars que's guastan :la situation s'aggrave los Arrams :Les Rameaux Los Bessons, Los Miejons :Gémeaux Les Zod. los de casa :les parents, les siens los de casa :les siens, les parents los de Pau :ceux de Pau los, las :les art. déf. los mens, mens, mos vx, las mias, mias, mas vx :mes adj. poss. Los Miejons, Los Bessons :Gémeaux Les Zod. los nostes libes :nos livres los nostes, nostes, las nostas, nostas :nos adj. poss. los Païs Baishs :Hollande Los Peishs :Poissons Les Zod. los quaus, las quaus :lesquels,-elles pr. rel. Los Reis :Épiphanie Los Sarrasins :Castelsarrasin los sons, las soas, sons, soas; sos vx, sas vx :ses adj. poss. los tons, las toas, tons, toas; tos vx, tas vx :tes adj. poss. los, 'us :leur pr. pers. los vòstes, las vòstas :vos adj. poss. los vostes libes :vos livres lòsa :ardoise f. losada, teulada :couverture f. toit losaire, teulaire :couvreur m. lotaria :loterie f. lòtge, alòtge :logement m. lòtja :loge f. lotjament :logement m. lotjar :loger vt./vi. lua :lune f. lua cornuda :croissant m. de lune Luc :Luc Luc :Lucq-de-Béarn Lucian,a :Lucien,ne luèc,a, barluèc,a :bizarre adj. seulem. personne luèc,a, barluèc,a :instable adj. personne luenh :loin adv. luenhèc,a :lointain,e adj. lugarnejar :scintiller vt. lugran, astre :astre m. luminós,-osa :lumineux,-se adj. lunar, guinhar N.-Béarn :épier vt. lunetas, bajaulas pop. :lunettes f. pl. luquet m., aluquet m. :allumette f. lusc,a, vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista, miòpe,-a scient. :myope adj. lusent,a :brillant,e adj. lusèrna :luzerne f. lusèrp E.-Béarn, lausèrp O.-Béarn :lézard vert m. lusir :briller vi. lusir :luire vi. lusor, claror :lueur f. lustre :lustre m. luta :lutte f. lutar :lutter vi. lutz :lumière f. lutz f., fare :phare m. luxe :luxe m. Luxemborg :Luxembourg. luxuós,-osa :luxueux,-se adj. m' :m' pr. pers. mac m., macada :contusion f. maça :masse f. outil, arme maca, plap m., taca :tache f. macada, mac m. :contusion f. macarèu :maquereau m. proxénète, injure courante Macari :Macaire maçon :maçon m. madama, dauna :madame f. madamisèla :mademoiselle f. Madrid :Madrid madur,a :mûr,e adj. madurar :mûrir vi. madurèr m. :maturité f. magasin, botiga f. :magasin m. Magdalena :Madeleine màger m./f. :majeur,e adj. le plus grand màger-dita, enquant m. :enchère f. magia :magie f. magic,a :magique adj. magistrat :magistrat m. magistratura :magistrature f. magnetofòne :magnétophone m. magnific,a, suberbèth,-èra :magnifique adj. magre,-a :maigre adj. magrèra, misèria :misère f. magrir, vàder magre,-a :maigrir vi. mai :mai m. mainada, dròlla :fille f. enfant du sexe fém. mainadalha, monardalha, canalhèr m. Orthez :marmaille f. mainadèr m., nenerís m. :naïveté f. mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge :enfant n. mainatge.? :enfance f. Il n'y a pas de mot béarnais correspondant à ce mot français. Il faut tourner autrement. Exemple: du temps de mon enfance: deu temps qu'èri mainatge mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a :enfant n. maionesa :mayonnaise f. mair :mère f. mair f. :li de rivière mair-bona, mairana :grand-mère f. mairam, pastorís, bestiar :bétail m. mairana, mair-bona :grand-mère f. mairastra :belle-mère f. épouse du père mairastra :marâtre f. mairau m./f. :maternel,le adj. maire :maire m. mairía :marraine f. mairia, maison comuna :mairie f. maishant,a, meishant,a :méchant,e adj. maishant,a, meishant,a, mau,-ala :mauvais,e adj. maishantèr m. :méchanceté f. attitude maishèra deu cuu, patèrna, pèrna :fesse f. maishèra, gauta :joue f. maishèra, maisherar m., glapitar m. :mâchoire f. maisherar m., glapitar m., maishèra :mâchoire f. maison comuna, mairia :mairie f. maison, ostau m. :maison f. majorana :marjolaine f. majoritat :majorité f. mala, arca :malle f. maladíser :maudire vt. malaheitós :malfaiteur m. malaia!; ailàs! :hélàs! interj. malaisèr :malaise m. malament :méchamment adv. malaud,a deu còr pop., cardiac,a :cardiaque adj. malaudia :affection f. maladie malaudia :maladie f. malaut,-auda :malade adj./n. malenconiós,-osa :mélancolique adj. malestruc,-uga, estròç,a, desestruc,-uga :maladroit,e /adj. malestruguèr m., estrocèr m., desestruguèr m. :maladresse f. maleta :valise f. malh :bassin m. anat. malh m., anca :hanche f. malh, pena f. :rocher m. sommet rocheux malha, punt m. :maille f. malhòt :maillot m. malícia, colèra :colère f. maliciós,-osa :malicieux,-se adj. malin,a :malin,-igne adj. malivolença, mauvolença :malveillance f. malur :malheur m. malurós,-osa :malheureux,-se adj. mam!, vediam!, viam! :voyons! interj. mamà :maman f. mamifèr :mammifère n. Mamisan :Mimizan man :main f. man,a :stérile adj pour les bêtes mancar :froisser vt. sens figuré. mancar :manquer vi./vt. mancar :rater vt. mancar, ofensar :offenser vt. mancar, pensar :faillir vi. mancha, manja :manche f. manchòt,a, manet,a, esbraçat,-ada :manchot,e adj./n. mancorrenta N.-E.-Béarn :rampe f. mandada, expedicion :expédition f. envoi mandada f., enviada f. :envoi m. mandar, adreçar :adresser vt. mandar, enviar :envoyer vt. mandar, expedir :expédier vt. mandarina :mandarine f. mandat :mandat m. manèga, maneta :manette f. manejà's, amanejà's, esdeburà's, pressà's, preissà's :presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher manejar :manier vt. manequin :mannequin m. manet,a, esbraçat,-ada, manchòt,a :manchot,e adj./n. maneta, manèga :manette f. manètge :manège m. mange, manjo, asta f. :manche m. mania :manie f. manièra f., procediment :procédé m. manièra, faiçon :manière f. manifestacion :manifestation f. manifestar :manifester vt. manigança f., complòt :complot m. manilha :manille f. manivèla :manivelle f. manja, mancha :manche f. manjar Aspe, Barétous, minjar :manger vt. manjatera Aspe, minjadera :mangeoire f. manjo, asta f., mange :manche m. manòbra :manœuvre f. manobrar :manœuvrer vt. manòbre, bracèr :manœuvre m. manta, cobèrta, apriga :couverture f. mantèth :manteau m. cheminée mantèth m. :hotte f. architect. mantiéner :maintenir vt. manto :manteau m. vêtem. mantun,-ua, mei d'un fém. mei d'ua :plusieurs adj. ind. manuau m./f. :manuel,le adj. maquilhar, pintrar :maquiller vt. maquina :machine f. maquinhon :maquignon m. mar :mer f. mar Aspe, Barétous, prononcer le r, marro :bélier m. mar grana f., ocean :océan m. Mar Grana t. pop. de la Gasc. maritime; Atlantic t. scient. :Atlantique Marc :Marc març :mars m. marcandejar :marchander vt. marcat, mercat :marché m. Marcèra :Marcelle Marcèth :Marcel marcha :marche f. locomotion marchand,a :marchand,e n. marchandisa :marchandise f. marchar, caminar :marcher vt. marchar m., desmarcha f., anar m. :démarche f. allure mareja :marée f. maresc, palud :marais m. marescatge, lamon, gravèr :marécage m. margalida :marguerite f. Margalida, Margarida :Marguerite marganha, nharga :niche f. espièglerie Margarida, Margalida :Marguerite margarideta, pimparèla, lilòia, abriuleta :pâquerette f. Marià :Maria Maria :Marie maridar, acasar :marier vt. maridat,-ada adj. :marié,e adj./n. maridatge :mariage m. marin,a :marin,e adj. marina :marine f. marioleta, monaqueta :marionnette f. marit, òmi :mari m. maritime,-a :maritime adj. marja :marge f. marla :marne f. Marmanda :Marmande marme :marbre m. marmús, chebit :murmure m. marmusar, chebitejar :murmurer vt./vi. marro, mar Aspe, Barétous, prononcer le r :bélier m. Marròc :Maroc marron :marron m. marronièr :marronnier m. Marselha :Marseille Marta :Marthe marteror :chrysanthème m. Marteror :Toussaint fête martèth :marteau m. Martin :Martin Martina :Martine martir :martyr m. personne qui souffre martiri :martyre m. tourment marxista :marxiste adj./n. Masamet :Mazamet masca f., careta f., carataisha f. :masque m. mascle,-a :mâle adj./n. masculin,a :masculin,e adj. masedar, maserar :dresser une bête maserar, masedar :dresser une bête Maslac :Maslacq masot :mazout m. massa :masse f. grande quantité massacrà's au tribalh :surmener se massacrar :massacrer vt. massís :massif m. géogr. Massís Septentrionau :Massif Central mastic :mastic m. mata f. :buisson m. d'arbustes mata, tusta :touffe f. d'herbe. matalàs :matelas m. matapedolh fam., dit pòç :pouce m. matar :tuer vt. le bœuf matar, broishagar :fourré m. matematic,a :mathématique adj. matematica :mathématique f. matèria, mestior :matière f. materialisme :matérialisme m. materiau :matériau m. materiau m./f. :matériel,le adj. Matèu :Mathieu matiada, matiau m. :matinée f. matiau m., matiada :matinée f. matièr,a :matinal,e adj. matièra f., postèma f. :pus m. Matilda :Mathilde matin :matin m. mau :mal adv. mau :mal m. mau,-ala, meishant,a, maishant,a :mauvais,e adj. mau d'aurelha, otiti :otite f. mau de cap m. :migraine f. mau de còth m., mau de gòrja m., ancoa :angine f. mau de gòrja m., ancoa, mau de còth m. :angine f. mau-aunèste,-a, desaunèste,-a :malhonnête adj. mau-san,a :malsain,e adj. mauaisit,-ida, dificil,a :difficile adj. maucontent,a :mécontent,e adj. maucontentèr :mécontentement m. mauescadença f. :hasard m. hasard malheureux mauescàder-s'i :échouer vi. mauescaduda f. :échec m. maugrat :malgré prép. mauhasent,a, nusible,-a :nuisible adj. Maulion Maule en basque :Mauléon maumete's :brouiller se personnes maumete's dab quauquarrés, fachà's dab quauquarrés :fâcher se se brouiller avec qqu'un Maumor :Moumour maunet,a, pipaut,a, cascant,a, lord,a :malpropre adj. mauparat, incident :incident m. mauparlar :médire vi. mauparlaria :médisance f. Maurici :Maurice mautà's, botjar :bouger vi. mautà's, mudar, remudar :remuer vi. bouger mautractar :maltraiter vt. mauva :mauve f. fleur mauve,-a :mauve adj./n. mauvolença, malivolença :malveillance f. mavedís,-issa, mobil,a :mobile adj. màver :mouvoir vt. Maxime :Maxime Maximin, Simin dimin. :Maximin maximom :maximum adj./n. me :moi forme accentuée du pronom personnel 1e pers. comp. indir. sans prép. me, m', 'm :me, m' pr. pers. compl. Entre deux consonnes: me. Devant une voyelle: m'. Devant une consonne mais après une voyelle: 'm. mèca :mèche f. mecanic,a :mécanique adj. mecanica :mécanique f. mecanician,a :mécanicien,ne n. meda, meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m., pièla, burguèr m. :meule de paille ou de foin medalha :médaille f. medecin, mètge :médecin m. medecina :médecine f. medicament f., potinga f., remèri :médicament m. medicau m./f. :médical,e adj. mediòcre,-a :médiocre adj. medish,a :même adj. meditar, soscar :méditer vt. Mediterranèa :Méditérranée mediterranèu,-èa :méditerranéen,ne adj. medoth m. :moelle f. medoth m., mica :mie f. mei :davantage adv. mei bon,a, miélher m./f. :meilleur,e adj. mei d'un fém. mei d'ua, mantun,-ua :plusieurs adj. ind. mei meishant,a, sordeis m./f., sordeish m./f., piri m./f. franc. :pire adj. mei, mes :plus adv. mei qu'aquò :même adv. mei qu'aquò :qui plus est meilèu :plutôt adv. meishant,a, maishant,a :méchant,e adj. meishant,a, maishant,a, mau,-ala :mauvais,e adj. meishant mau pop., cancer prononcer le r :cancer m. mèit f., pastèra f. :pétrin m. meit, mèit :maie f. mèit, meit :maie f. mejan :moyen m. mejan,a, miejancèr,a :moyen,ne adj. melhorar, amelhorar, mielhorar :améliorer vt. melic :nombril m. melodia :mélodie f. melon :melon m. membre :membre m. memòria :mémoire f. Mende :Mende mendicar, demandarse'n :mendier vt./vi. mendràs m. :menthe f. mendre :moindre adj. Menerbés :Minervois mens, mensh :moins adv. mensfidà's, menshidà's :méfier se mensfidèc,a, menshidèc,a :méfiant,e adj. mensh, mens :moins adv. menshidà's, mensfidà's :méfier se menshidèc,a, mensfidèc,a :méfiant,e adj. mensongèr,a :menteur,-se adj./n. mensonja f. :copeau m. de rabot mensonja f., mentit :mensonge m. mentalitat :mentalité f. mentau m./f. :mental,e adj. mentàver, citar :citer vt. mentir :mentir vt. mentit, mensonja f. :mensonge m. menton :menton m. mentre qui :tandis que mentre qui, entertant qui, pendent qui :pendant que mentre qui, tant qui, en tant qui :tandis que conj. menusèr :menuisier m. menusèr, ebenista :ébéniste m. menut :menu m. mequejar, bretejar, quequejar :bégayer vi. meravilha :merveille f. meravilhós,-osa :merveilleux,-se adj. mèrca :empreinte f. mèrca :marque f. mercar :marquer vt. mercar :repérer vt. mettre des repères mercar, traçar :tracer vt. merçaria :mercerie f. mercat, marcat :marché m. mercés :merci m. mercés a, gràcias a :grâce à mercuri t. scient. act., argent viu, arcamina f. :mercure m. mèrda :merde f. mèrda!; ueus e pomas! :merde! meridionau m./f. :méridional,e adj. merità's, amerità's :mériter vt. meriti :mérite m. mèrlo :merle m. mervelha :merveille f. pâtisserie mes :mais conj. mes :mois m. mes de garba, julhet, garba :juillet m. mes, mei :plus adv. mesadèr,a :mensuel,le adj. mescla f. :mélange m. mixtion mesclada :mêlée f. mesclader,a :miscible adj. mescladera f. :mixeur m. mescladís :bric-à-brac m. mescladís, mesclanha f. :mélange m. désordre mesclanha f., mescladís :mélange m. désordre mesclanhar :mélanger vt. désordre mesclar :brouiller vt. mesclar :délayer vt. mesclar :mélanger vt. mixtion mesclar :mêler vt. mesclar, emmesclar :emmêler vt. mesentenut :malentendu m. mespla :nèfle f. mespresar :mépriser vt. mesprètz :mépris m. messatge :message m. mèste m., dauna f. :maître,sse n. mèste m., dauna f., patron,a :patron,ne n. mestie Orthez, mestièr :métier m. mestièr, mestie Orthez :métier m. mestierau :artisan m. mestior, matèria :matière f. mestior, substància :substance f. mestrejar, daunejar :dominer vt. mestressa :maîtresse f. amante mestressa f., aimador,a, galant m. :amant,e n. mesura, pagèra :mesure f. mesurar, pagerar :mesurer vt. met Aspe, cranhença, temor :crainte f. met Aspe, paur :peur f. meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m., pièla, burguèr m., meda :meule de paille ou de foin metallic,a :métallique adj. metallurgia :métallurgie f. metamorfòsi :métamorphose f. metau :métal m. metau m., topin m., topía :marmite f. metau, ola f. :pot en métal meteorologia :météorologie f. méter, botar, hicar :mettre vt. mètge, medecin :médecin m. metòde m. :méthode f. mètre :mètre m. metropòli :métropole f. mèu féminin en Aspe et Barétous :miel m. meussa :rate f. Mexic :Mexique miaça :menace f. miaçar :menacer vt. miador,a, miaire,-a :meneur,-se n. miaire,-a, miador,a :meneur,-se n. miar, amiar :mener vt. miar, amiar, hà's seguir :amener vt. miar, dirigir :diriger vt. miaular, on dit généralement nhaular, mais on peut dire miaular quand on veut éviter la confusion avec "aboyer" :miauler vi. mica, chòina :miche f. mica, medoth m. :mie f. micrò :micro m. micròbi :micròbe m. microscòpi :microscope m. miei :milieu m. miei fém.: mieja :demi,e adj. mieidia :midi m. mieidia, capsus Pyr., sud :sud m. mieitat, mitat :moitié f. mieitemps m. :mi-temps f. miejancèr,a :mitoyen,ne adj. miejancèr,a, intermediari,-ària :intermédiaire adj. miejancèr,a, mejan,a :moyen,ne adj. miejanueit :minuit f. miejau m./f., centrau m./f./ :central adj. miejon,a, besson,a :jumeau,-elle adj./n. miélher :mieux adv. miélher m., amelhorança :amélioration f. miélher m./f., mei bon,a :meilleur,e adj. mielhorar, amelhorar, melhorar :améliorer vt. mila :mille adj. num. milèr :millier m. Milhau :Millau milhoc :maïs m. miliard :milliard m. milion :million m. militant,a :militant,e adj./n. militar,a :militaire adj. millimètre :millimètre m. mina :mine f. apparence mina :mine f. exploitation, crayon, explosif mina, botèc, mus m.? :moue f. minerau. ? :minerai m..? minerau m./f. :minéral,e adj. minèro :mineur m. minimom :minimum adj. ministèri :ministère m. ministre :ministre m. minjader,a :comestible adj. minjadera f. :crèche f. râtelier minjadera, manjatera Aspe :mangeoire f. minjança :parasite m. animal ou plante minjaprofieit :parasite m. personne minjar m., neuritud, biòca :nourriture f. minjar, manjar Aspe, Barétous :manger vt. minor,a :mineur,e adj. minoritat :minorité f. minuscul,a :minuscule adj. minuta :minute f. miòl, miòlo, mul, mulet :mulet m. miòlo, mul, mulet, miòl :mulet m. miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a, vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista :myope adj. miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a, vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista :myope adj. Miquèu,-èla :Michel,le mira f. :but m. visée mirà's :regarder se dans un miroir miracle :miracle m. miralh :miroir m. miralhà's, rebate's :réfléxir se miralhejar :miroiter vt. Miranda :Mirande Mirapeish :Mirepeix mirar. visar :viser vt. Mirèlha :Mireille miserable,-a :misérable adj. misèria, magrèra :misère f. misogin :misogyne m. missa :messe f. mission :mission f. missionari :missionnaire m. mistèri :mystère m. misteriós,-osa :mystérieux,-euse adj. mitat, mieitat :moitié f. mitralhada :rafale de mitrailleuse mitralhadera :mitrailleuse f. miut,-uda :fin,e adj. seul. sens propre miut,-uda :menu,e adj. mixte,-a :mixte adj. mobil,a, mavedís,-issa :mobile adj. mobilièr :mobilier m. mobilisar :mobiliser vt. moblar :meubler vt. mòble :meuble m. mocader :mouchoir m. mocar :moucher vt. mòda :mode f. mòde :mode m. modèle :modèle m. moderacion :modération f. moderat,-ada :modéré,e adj. modèrne,-a :moderne adj. modèste,-a :modeste adj. modificar :modifier vt. moelon, bloc :moellon m. mofle,-a :moelleux,-euse adj. molecula :molécule f.. móler :moudre vt. moleta :omelette f. molhedera :trayeuse f. mólher, tirar la lèit :traire vt. molièr,a :meunier,-ère n. molin :moulin m. molon, pialòt m. dim., pièla f. :tas m. molua :morue f. moment, pausa f. :instant m. moment, pausa f. :moment m. mon Diu! :mon Dieu! mon, ma, mos, mas :Les formes panoccitanes mon, ma, mos, mas sont archaiques en Béarn et ne se trouvent que dans des formules toutes faites; ex.: mon Dieu !: mon Diu ! món, monde :monde m. mona f., monard m. :singe m. monaca :poupée f. monaqueta, marioleta :marionnette f. monard m., mona f. :singe m. monardalha, canalhèr m. Orthez, mainadalha :marmaille f. monarquia :monarchie f. monde m., gent f. :gens m. pl. monde, món :monde m. mondiau m./f. :mondial,e adj. mondolh :tas de fumier dans le champ moneda :monnaie f. moneda f., sòus m. plur., argent :argent m. monnaie Monegue :Monaco Monenh :Monein monetari,-ària :monétaire adj. monge :moine m. mongeta f. E.-Béarn, havòla f. Centre-Béarn, Oloron, hava f. Orthez :haricot m. Monica :Monique monotòne,-a :monotone adj. monstre :monstre m. mont :mont m. Montanèr :Montaner montanha :montagne f. montanhaire,-a, alpinista m./f :alpiniste n. montanhòu,ola :montagnard,e adj./n. Montauban Montalban en languedocien :Montauban Montaut :Montaut Montòri :Montory Montpelhièr :Montpellier montra, mòstra :montre f. monument :monument m. moqueta :moquette f. moquira :morve f. moquirós,-osa :morveux,-euse adj. moracha, boscarla, parreta :fauvette f. morala :morale f. moralitat :moralité f. morau m./f. :moral,e adj. Morenx :Mourenx moret,a :brun,e adj. peau morganhar, arroganhar, repotegar :ronchonner vi. morí's :décéder vi. morí's :mourir vi. Morlans :Morlaàs mort,a :mort,e adj./n. mort,a de set, estadit,-ida de set :assoiffé,e adj. mort f., decès :décès m. mortalitat :mortalité f. mortau m./f. :mortel,le adj./n. mortèr :mortier m. mosca :mouche f. Moscó :Moscou mosquilhon Ossau, cosin, mosquit Aspe, Barétous :moustique m. mosquit Aspe, Barétous, mosquilhon Ossau, cosin :moustique m. mosquiu,-iva, senticós,-osa :susceptible adj. mossa :mousse f. plante mossec m. Oloron, Aspe, nhac m. :bouchée f. mossecar :mordiller vt. mossur :monsieur m. mostacha :moustache f. mostarda :moutarde f. mòstra, montra :montre f. mot :mot m. moth fém.: motha / moda :mou, molle adj. motiu :motif m. motle :moule m. motò :moto f. moton :mouton m. motor :moteur m. movement :mouvement m. mua, paishèra, terrèr m. :digue f. mudà's, desmenatjar :déménager vt./vi. mudar, remudar, mautà's :remuer vi. bouger muguet :muguet m. plante muishar, amuishar, ensenhar :montrer vt. mujòu :jaune d'œuf mujòu :moyeu m. mul, mulet, miòl, miòlo :mulet m. mula :mule f. mulet, miòl, miòlo, mul :mulet m. mulhar :mouiller vt. multiplicacion :multiplication f. multiplicar :multiplier vt. municions :munitions f. pl. municipalitat :municipalité f. municipau m./f. :municipal,e adj. munir :munir vt. mur peu us.; paret f. paroi, cloison :mur m. Mureth :Muret murgueta E.-Béarn, soritz :souris f. murralha :muraille f. murralha f., embarri :rempart m. murtre :meurtre m. murtrèr,a :meutrier,-ère adj./n. mus :museau m. mus m., mina, botèc.? :moue f. muscle :muscle m. muscle m. :moule f. muset m. :muselière f. musèu :musée m. musica :musique f. musicaire,-a :musicien,ne adj./n. mustra, ensenha :enseigne f. mustra, exposicion :exposition f. mustra f. :étalage m. exposition musulman,a :musulman,e adj./n. mut,-uda :muet,te adj./n. mutuau m./f. :mutuel,le adj. n'a pas dit arren; ne mautà pas :il n'a pas bronché; il n'a rien dit il n'a pas réagi n'aimi pas las faiçons qui a :je n'aime pas son attitude nabet, arraba f. :navet m. nacion :nation f. nacionalisar :nationaliser vt. nacionalitat :nationalité f. nacionau m./f. :national,e adj. nada :nage f. nadadera :nageoire f. Nadala dim. Nadaleta :Noèlle nadar :nager vi. Nadau :Noèl fête Nadau dim. Nadalet :Noèl prénom nadau m./f. :natal,e adj. naguaire, ne i a pas guaire, adès :naguère adv. Nai :Nay nan,a :nain,e adj. nani, non :non adv. Narbona :Narbonne Narcís :Narcisse narrar, condar :narrer vt. nas, teca f. familier :nez m. Nasari :Nazaire nasau m./f. :nasal,e adj. nasic, nasit s'emploie généralement au pluriel.? :narine f. nasiquejar :nasiller vi. nasit s'emploie généralement au pluriel, nasic.? :narine f. nat,-ada :nul,le adj. ind. nat,-ada, arrés :nul,le pr. ind. nat, nada :aucun,e adj./pron. nat òmi :nul homme natacion :natation f. Natalia :Nathalie natalitat :natalité f. natre,-a, blos,sa :pur,e adj. natre,-a, naturau m./f. :naturel,le adj. natura :nature f. naturalisacion :naturalisation f. naturau m./f., natre,-a :naturel,le adj. naturau, temperament :tempérament m. naturaument, per natura :naturellement adv. nau :nef f. nau :neuf adj. num. nau,-ava :neuf, neuve adj. nau, barca :barque f. nau fém. nava, nocient,a, simplòt,a :naïf,-ïve adj. naufragi :naufrage m. nautat :nouveauté f. Nava York :New-York navanta, quate-vint-dètz prononcez kwa... :quatre-vingt-dix adj. num. Navarra :Navarre Navarrens :Navarrenx navau m./f. :naval,e adj. navau m./f. :neuvième adj. navèth,-èra :nouveau,-elle adj. navigacion :navigation f. navigar, barquejar :naviguer vi. naviri, naviu, vaishèth :navire m. naviu, vaishèth, naviri :navire m. ne i a pas guaire, adès, naguaire :naguère adv. ne mautà pas; n'a pas dit arren :il n'a pas bronché; il n'a rien dit il n'a pas réagi ne, 'n, n' :en pr. pers. ne n'i a pas briga :il n'y en a pas du tout ne ... pas, non ... pas :ne ... pas adv. nég. ne vau pas arren :ça ne vaut rien ne'us cau pas har maumete's :il ne faut pas les fâcher brouiller neboda :nièce f. nebot :neveu m. necèra, hrèita, besonh m., necessitat :nécessité f. besoin necessari,-ària :nécessaire adj. necessitar :nécessiter vi. necessitat, necèra, hrèita, besonh m. :nécessité f. besoin nèci,a, nocient,a, pèc,-èga :niais,e adj. negacion :négation f. negar :noyer vt. negatiu,-iva :négatif,-ive adj. negligéncia :négligence f. negligible,-a :négligeable adj. negligir :négliger vt. negociar :négocier vt. negre,-a, nere,-a E.-B. :noir,e adj. neishença, vaduda, vadença :naissance f. nenè, nin,a, chin,a Pyrén. :bébé m. nenerís m., mainadèr m. :naïveté f. Nerac :Nérac nere,-a E.-B., negre,-a :noir,e adj. nèrvi :nerf m. nerviós,-osa :nerveux,-euse adj. net,a :net,te adj. net,a :propre adj. pas sale netejar :nettoyer vt. netejar la maison :faire le ménage netejatge :ménage m. netejatge :nettoyage m. netessa, netetat :netteté f. netetat :propreté f. netetat, netessa :netteté f. nèu :neige f. neuricèr,-èra :nourricier,-ère adj. neuridor, eslhevaire :éleveur m. neurir :nourrir vt. neurir, eslhevar :élever vt. neuritud, biòca, minjar m. :nourriture f. neutralitat :neutralité f. neutrau m./f. :neutre adj.. nevadís,-issa :neigeux,-euse adj. nevar :neiger v. imp. nhac m. :morsure f. nhac m., mossec m. Oloron, Aspe :bouchée f. nhacar :mordre vt. nharga, marganha :niche f. espièglerie nhascar, nhaspar :mâcher vt. nhaspar, nhascar :mâcher vt. nhaular, lairar, horvar :aboyer vi. nhaular, miaular on dit généralement nhaular, mais on peut dire miaular quand on veut éviter la confusion avec "aboyer" :miauler vi. nhaulet, horvet, lairet :aboiement m. nhèsta f. N.-E.-Béarn, gèsta f. :genêt m. ni :ni conj. Niça :Nice Nicòla :Nicole Nicolau :Nicolas nid :nid m. nidà's, anidà's :nicher vi. nient, nonarren :néant m. nilon :nylon m. Nimes :Nîmes nin,a, chin,a Pyrén., nenè :bébé m. nin,a, poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada :enfant n. nina :prunelle f. de l'œil ninoèra :crèche f. d'enfants niquèl :nickel m. nivèu :niveau m. nòble,-a :noble adj./n. noblessa :noblesse f. noça :noce f. nocient,a, pèc,-èga, nèci,a :niais,e adj. nocient,a, simplòt,a, nau fém. nava :naïf,-ïve adj. nocion :notion f. nod :nœud m. corde nod m. :articulation f. d'un membre nod, nuclèu :noyau m. au sens figuré, pour l'atome, la comète, etc. on pourra utiliser, soit le néol. nuclèu, soit le mot nod nœud nodadura, articulacion :charnière f. au figuré nodar :nouer vt. noderut,-uda :noueux,-se adj. nòga :noix f. avec son écale noguèr, esquilhotèr :noyer m. nom :nom m. nomada m./f., caminaire,-a :nomade adj./n. nombrar, comptar, condar :compter vt. nombre :nombre m. nombrós,-osa, numerós,-osa :nombreux,-euse adj. nomentar :nommer vt. nominacion :nomination f. non i a pas arrés :il n'y a personne non, nani :non adv. non ... pas, ne ... pas :ne ... pas adv. nég. nonarren, nient :néant m. nòra :belle-fille f. nòra, nora :bru f. nora, nòra :bru f. nòrd, capvath Pyrénées :nord m. Norina, Onorina :Honorine normau m./f. :normal,e adj. Norvègia :Norvège nos, nosautes,-as :nous pr. pers. complément ind. avec préposition nos, nosautes, -as :nous pr. pers. sujet ne s'exprime que pour insister nosautes,-as, nos :nous pr. pers. complément ind. avec préposition nosautes, -as, nos :nous pr. pers. sujet ne s'exprime que pour insister nosautes, qu'arribam :nous, nous arrivons noste,a, nostes,as :nous pr. pers. pour exprimer la possession, on emploiera le possessif nòta :note f. notar :noter vt. notari :notaire m. notícia :notice f. novèla :nouvelle f. noveme :novembre m. nòvi,a n. :marié,e adj./n. jeune marié 'ns après voy., nse après cons. :nous pr. pers. complément nse après cons., 'ns après voy. :nous pr. pers. complément nuança :nuance f. nubla f., crum, brumas f. pl. :nuage m. nuca scient., barra deu còth :nuque f. nuclear,-a :nucléaire adj. nuclèu, nod :noyau m. au sens figuré, pour l'atome, la comète, etc. on pourra utiliser, soit le néol. nuclèu, soit le mot nod nœud nud,a, curt,a :nu,e adj. nueit :nuit f. nueitejada, velhada :veillée f. nueitejar vi. :veiller vi./vt. nueitiu,-iva :nocturne adj. nuíser, portar tòrt :nuire vi. nul,la :nul,le adj. sans valeur nullitat :nullité f. numerau m./f. :numéral,e adj. numerò :numéro m. numerós,-osa, nombrós,-osa :nombreux,-euse adj. numerotar :numeroter vt. nusible,-a, mauhasent,a :nuisible adj. ò :ô interj. o :ou conj. obèrt,a, ubèrt,a :ouvert,e a adj. obertura :baie fenêtre f. obertura, ubertura :ouverture f. obès,a, ventorrut,-uda :obèse adj. objeccion :objection f. objècte :objet m. objectiu,-iva :objectif,-ive adj. oblic,a :oblique adj. obligacion :obligation f. obligar :obliger vt. obligatòri,a :obligatoire adj. òbra :œuvre f. obrador, atelièr :atelier m. obrador, chantièr souvent péjoratif :chantier m. obratge :ouvrage m. obratge m., prètzhèit m. :tâche f. obrèr,-a :ouvrier,-ère n. obrir Centre-B., aubrir E.-B. & Pyr., orbir O.-Béarn :ouvrir vt. obscèn,a :obscène adj. observacion :observation f. observar :observer vt. observator,a :observateur,-trice adj./n. observatòri :observatoire m. obstinà's, entestà's, encaborrí's :obstiner s' obtiéner :obtenir vt. obús :obus m. oc, quiò :oui adv. ocasion, parat m. :occasion f. occident :occident m. occidentau m./f. :occidental,e adj./n. occitan,a :occitan,e adj./n. Occitania, Occitània :Occitanie Occitània, Occitania :Occitanie occitanisme :occitanisme m. occitanista m./f. :occitaniste adj. n. ocean, mar grana f. :océan m. Oceania :Océanie oceanic,a :océanique adj. Octavi :Octave octobre :octobre m. oculista :oculiste m. òdi :haine f. odiós,-osa :odieux,-euse adj. odorat, olfaccion f. :odorat m. oelha, aulha :brebis f. oèst, sócoc :ouest m. ofensar, mancar :offenser vt. ofici :office m. oficiau m./f. :officiel,le adj. oficièr :officier m. oficiós,-osa :officieux,-euse adj. Ogeu :Ogeu-les-Bains ola f. :bassin m. géogr. ola f. :cirque m. relief ola f., metau :pot en métal oleaginós,-osa :oléagineux,-euse adj. olfaccion f., odorat :odorat m. òli m./f. :huile f. oliar :huiler vt. Olimpi prénom masculin; Olímpia prénom féminin :Olympe oliva :olive f. olom m./f., om m./f. :orme m. Oloron ancienne graphie, Auloron :Oloron om m./f., olom m./f. :orme m. òm N.-E. du Béarn :on pron. ind. ombra, ompra :ombre f. ombrejar, omprejar :ombrager vt. òmi :homme m. òmi, marit :mari m. ompra, ombra :ombre f. omprejar, ombrejar :ombrager vt. on :où adv. on que sia :n'importe où oncle :oncle m. onda, andada :onde f. onda scient. :onde f. ondradura f., ornament :ornement m. ondrar, ornar :orner vt. Onorat :Honoré Onorina, Norina :Honorine onzau m./f. :onzième adj. n. onze :onze adj. num. opac,a :opaque adj. opausar :opposer vt. operà :opéra m. operacion :opération f. operar :opérer vt. opinion :opinion f. opiom :opium m. oposicion :opposition f. opression :oppression f. oprimir :opprimer vt. optic,a :optique adj. optician :opticien m. optimista m./f. :optimiste adj. òra :heure f. orari,-ària :horaire adj./n. orator :orateur m. orau m./f. :oral,e adj. òrb,a, avugle,-a :aveugle adj. orbir O.-Béarn, obrir Centre-B., aubrir E.-B. & Pyr. :ouvrir vt. orbita :orbite f. ordenança :ordonnance f. ordenar :ordonner vt. ordi :ordre m. ordi m., sòrta :sorte f. ordi m. t. pop., espècia t. scient. :espèce f. ordinari,-ària :ordinaire adj. ordinari,ària, banau m./f. :banal,e adj. orfanin,a :orphelin,e adj./n. organe :organe m. organisaire,-a, organisator,a :organisateur,-trice n. organisar :organiser vt. organisator,a, organisaire,-a :organisateur,-trice n. organisme :organisme m. òrgue m., orguen m. :orgue m./f. orguen m., òrgue m. :orgue m./f. orgulh :orgueil m. orgulhós,-osa, superbiós,-osa, gloriós,-osa :orgueilleux,-se adj. orient, sólhevant :orient m. orientà's, reconeishe's :repérer se orientar :orienter vt. orientau m./f. :oriental,e adj./n. origina, soca :origine f. originau m./f. :original,e adj. orisont, pè deu cèu :horizon m. orisontau m./f., planèr,a :horizontal,e adj. orlet :ourlet m. Orlhac :Aurilhac ornament, ondradura f. :ornement m. ornar, ondrar :orner vt. Oroguai :Uruguay orquèstra f. :orchestre m. òrre,-a, hastiau m./f. :horrible adj. orror, hastialetat :horreur f. ors dans les Pyrénées le r n'est pas prononcé :ours m. òrt, casau :jardin m. potager òrt, casau :potager m. ortada f. :avortement m. ortar :avorter vi. ortensià :hortensia m. Ortès :Orthez ortica Aspe, ortiga :ortie f. ortiga, ortica Aspe :ortie f. ortodòxe,-a :orthodoxe adj. ortografia :orthographe f. òs :noyau m. fruit òs :os m. ospici, espitau :hospice m. òssa f., esqueleta f. franc. :squelette m. ostalaria f., ostau :hôtel m. ostalèr :hôtelier m. ostatge :otage m. ostau deu departament m., prefectura :préfecture f. ostau m., maison :maison f. ostau, ostalaria f. :hôtel m. òste,-a :hôte,sse n. ostil,a :hostile adj. ostilitat :hostilité f. otilhatge :outillage m. otiti, mau d'aurelha :otite f. otra qui :outre que otra rare :outre prép. ovau m./f. :ovale adj. oxigèn :oxygène m. pabalh, pabalha f., pabalhon :pavillon m. drapeau pabalha f., pabalhon, pabalh :pavillon m. drapeau pabalhon, pabalh, pabalha f. :pavillon m. drapeau pachòc,a :balourd,e adj. paciéncia :patience f. pacient,a :patient,e adj. Pacific :Pacifique pacific,a :pacifique adj. pacificar :pacifier vt. pacte, contracte :contrat m. pacte, pacto :pacte m. pacto, pacte :pacte m. padena E.-Béarn, sarta N.-Béarn, padèra O.-Béarn :poêle f. padèra O.-Béarn, padena E.-Béarn, sarta N.-Béarn :poêle f. paga :paie f. paga :paye f. paga f., salari :salaire m. pagalhós,-osa, embrolhaire,-a :brouillon,ne n./adj. pagament :payement m. pagan,a :païen,ne adj./n. pagar :payer vt. pagar, aquitar :acquitter vt. pagar miei-prètz :payer demi-tarif pagèra, dimension :dimension f. pagèra, mesura :mesure f. pagèra, talha :taille f. grandeur pagerar, mesurar :mesurer vt. pagina, plana vx :page f. pair :père m. pair, papà :papa m. pair-bon, pairan :grand-père m. pairan, pair-bon :grand-père m. pairans, grans-parents :grands-parents m. pl. pairastre :beau-père m. époux de la mère pairau m./f :paternel,le adj. pairin :parrain m. Païs Basco, Bascoat :Pays Basque Païs de Galles :Galles Pays de païs m., contrada, parçan m. :contrée f. païs, pèis :pays m. paisan,a :paysan,ne n. paisan,a, cotivaire,-a, cultivator,a :cultivateur,-trice n. paisatge :paysage m. paishèra, terrèr m., mua :digue f. paishèth, pau, pauhic :pieu m. pala :pelle f. paladar, cèu de la boca, subercèu :palais m. anat. palahèr m. :bêche f. palais :palais m. archit. paleton m., talòisha :taloche f. outil de maçon palha :paille f. palhassa m. :clown m. palhat m. :couche f. de choses étendues sur le sol palhat m., sostre m. :litière f. animaux palhet :rosé m. vin palhet :vin rosé palle,-a :pâle adj. pallir :pâlir vi. Pallonc, Pontlong :Pont-Long palmièr :palmier m. palmon, paumon :poumon m. palmonista m./f. :personne atteinte de tuberculose pulmonaire paloma :palombe f. palomera :palombière f. palomet m. :russule f. russule verdoyante palud, maresc :marais m. Pàmias :Pamiers pamparrut,-uda :bedonnant,e adj. pamparrut,-uda, ventorrut,-uda, borrassut,-uda :ventru,e adj. pan :pain m. pan :pan m. mur pana :panne m. panador,a, raubador,a raubaire,-a, panaire,-a, lairon :voleur,-euse n. panaire,-a, lairon, panador,a, raubador,a, raubaire,-a :voleur,-euse n. panar, raubar :dérober vt. panar, raubar :voler vt. dérober panatòri :cambriolage m. panatòri, raubatòri :vol m. larcin pancarta :pancarte f. pandòt :pan m. chemise panet cornut :croissant m. pàtisserie panèth :lange m. couche paneth m. :couche f. lange panèu :panneau m. panica :panique f. panissèr,a, bolangèr,a francisme :boulanger,-ère n. panisseria, bolangeria francisme :boulangerie f. panorama, vista f. :panorama m. panquesa, dauna bèra, paquesa :belette f. pantalon :pantalon m. pantèra :panthère f. pantofla :pantoufle f. papa :pape m. papà, pair :papa m. paparòc :coquelicot m. papèr :papier m. papèr secader :buvard m. paperolet, confèti :confetti m. papeteria :papeterie f. paquebòt :paquebot m. paquesa, dauna bèra, panquesa :belette f. paquesa, panquesa, dauna bèra :belette f. paquet :paquet m. par,a :pair,e adj. par m., parelh m. :paire f. par = paire, souvent péjor. quand on l'emploie pour des personnes :couple m. para-só, para-sorelh :parasol m. para-sorelh, para-só :parasol m. parabrisa :pare-brise m. paracaduda néol. :parachute m. paradís :paradis m. paradòxe :paradoxe m. paralisada :attaque de paralysie paralisar :paralyser vt. paralisi :paralysie f. parallèle,-a :parallèle adj./n. paraploja :parapluie m. parar lo veire :tendre son verre parasit scient. :parasite m. parat m., circonstància, vegada :circonstance f. parat m., ocasion :occasion f. paratrucs :parechoc m. paraula :parole f. parc :parc m. parçan m., païs m., contrada :contrée f. parcar :garer vt. parcatge :parking m. parciau m./f. :partiel,le adj. paréisher m., aparéncia :apparence f. paréisher, semblar :paraître vi. parelh :couple m. bêtes d'attelage parelh m., par m. :paire f. parent,a :parent,e n. parentat, parentatge m., tanhents m. pl. :parenté f. parentatge m., tanhents m. pl., parentat :parenté f. parentèsi :parenthèse f. paret :paroi f. paret f. paroi, cloison; mur peu us. :mur m. parguia :basse-cour f. parguia :cour f. de ferme pariar, jogar :parier vt. parièr :même adv. parièr,a :pareil,le adj. parièr,a, egal,a :égal,e adj. parièr,a, semblable,-a :semblable adj. parièr, tot parièr :de la même façon parion, companhon, companh :compagnon m. pariona, companha :compagne f. París :Paris parisenc,a :parisien adj./n. parlament :parlement m. parlamentari,ària :parlementaire adj. parlar, devisar :parler vi./vt. parlar, dialècte :dialecte m. parlar, lengatge :langage m. parlar shens arromerar :Parler sans détour parpalhòu :papillon m. parquet :parquet m. justice parra :mésange f. parreta, moracha, boscarla :fauvette f. parròpia :paroisse f. parroquet :perroquet m. part :part f. partatjar, despartir :partager vt. répartir partença f., partir :départ m. participacion :participation f. participar :participer vi. participi :participe m. particular,a, pròpi,a :particulier,-ère adj. particulièr franc., a souvent un sens péjoratif :particulier n. partida :partie f. partida f., rencontre m. :match m. partir, anar-se'n :partir vi. partir, partença f. :départ m. partisan,a :partisan m. partit :parti m. partvirada f. :bouleversement m. partvirar :bouleverser vt. pas :pas adv. nég. pas :pas m. Pascas :Pâques Pascau,-ala :Pascal,e passable,-a :passable adj. passacarrèras m. :défilé m. cortège passadas e arrepassadas :allées et venues f. pl. passader, passatge :passage m. passadera :passoire f. passadís,-issa :passager,-ère adj. qui dure peu passaliga f., riban, arriban :ruban m. passant,a :passant,e n. qq. qui passe passapòrt :passeport m. passar :passer vt. passar, cèrner :tamiser vt. passar, colar :filtrer vt. liquide passar devant, despassar, passar :dépasser vt. passar, es.hlorpassar, eslassí's, faní's :faner se passar mesura :abuser vi. exagérer passar otra :passer outre passar, passar devant, despassar :dépasser vt. passar, traucar :franchir vt. passar, traucar, traversar :traverser vt. passaròta f. :va-et-vient m. allées et venues passat :passé m. passat,-ada de mòda :démodé,e adj. passatemps :passe-temps m. passatge, passader :passage m. passatgèr,a :passager,-ère n. passatgèr,a, passatgiu,-iva :passant,e adj. très fréquenté,e passatgiu,-iva, passatgèr,a :passant,e adj. très fréquenté,e passei m., passejada :promenade f. passejada :balade f. passejada, camadeta :excursion f. passejada, passei m. :promenade f. passejar :promener vt. passeron :moineau m. passeron :passereau m. passeta, gambillet m. :vrille f. passion :passion f. passionar :passionner vt. passiu,-iva :passif,-ive adj. pasta :pâte f. pasta tà la sopa f., vermicèli :vermicelle m. pastanaga, carrota :carotte f. pastas :nouilles f. pl. pastas :pâtes pastèca :pastèque f. pastenc :pacage m. pastèr, pastís :pâté m. pastèra f., mèit f. :pétrin m. pastilha :grain de beauté pastís, còca f. :gâteau m. pastís, pastèr :pâté m. pastissèr,a, cocassèr,a :pâtissier,-ère n. pastisseria :pâtisserie f. art, boutique pastor :pasteur m. pastor, aulhèr :berger m. pastorala, tragedia :pièce f. théâtre pastorís, bestiar, mairam :bétail m. pata :patte f. patac, còp, tumat, truc :chòc m. patac, truc :coup m. frappé patèrna, pèrna, maishèra deu cuu :fesse f. pati m., cort :cour f. patinar :patiner vi. patir, sofrir :souffrir vi. patrassa, pè de gat m. :renoncule f. patria :patrie f. patria m., compatriota :compatriote m. Patrici :Patrice patrimòni :patrimoine m. patriotèr, chovinisme :chauvinisme m. patron,a, mèste m., dauna f. :patron,ne n. patz :paix f. Pau :Pau Pau :Paul, pau :poteau m. pau m., asta :broche f. cousine pau, pauhic, paishèth :pieu m. pauhic, paishèth, pau :pieu m. Paula :Paule paumon, palmon :poumon m. paupar, tastar :palper vt. paupar, tastar :tâter vt. paur, met Aspe :peur f. pauruc,-ga :poltron adj./n. pauruc,-uga :peureux,-euse adj. pausa :pause f. pausa :pose f. pausa f., arrèst, estanc :arrêt m. cessation momentanée pausa f., moment :instant m. pausa f., moment :moment m. pausar :poser vt. pavat :pavé m. pavés, boclèr :bouclier m. pè :cep m. de vit pè :pied m. pè de gat :bouton d'or m. pè de gat m., patrassa :renoncule f. pè deu cèu, orisont :horizon m. pè m. :bequille f. pour un appareil pè m., cama :tige f. peada :empreinte de pied peatge :péage m. péber :poivre m. pèc,-èga, bèsti,a :bête adj. pèc,-èga, nèci,a, nocient,a :niais,e adj. pèc, f.: pèga :idiot,e adj./n. pèc f.: pèga :sot,te adj. pèc f.: pèga, inocent,a :stupide adj. pèca :erreur f. faute pèça f., estrea f. :pourboire m. pèca, fauta :faute f. pèça t. général :pièce f. pecador,a :pécheur,-eresse n. pecat :péché m. peceta :piécette f. pechicar, pecigar, penhicar :pincer vt. pecic, peichic :pinçon m. pecigar, penhicar, pechicar :pincer vt. pedaç m. :pièce f. ravaudage pedaçar, apedaçar :raccommoder vt. pedaçar, apedaçar :rapiécer vt. pedagogia :pédagogie f. pedala :pédale f. pedanh,a, pieton,a :piéton,e n. pedanh Nay, traucacamin, agram Vic-Bilh, sendenha f. Orthez :chiendent m. pedericar, trepejar :piaffer vi. pedolh :puceron m. pedolh, pesolh Vic-Bilh :pou m. pega :poix f. pegar m., terràs m., bana :cruche f. pegàs,-assa :imbécile adj./n. péger,? pejor,? sordeish :pire, pis le mot "pejor" est vieux. Le mot "péger" s'est conservé dans la région de Bayonne. pegolhàs,-assa :andouille f. figuré pegós,-osa, gahèc,-a :collant,e adj. peguejada, colhonada :plaisanterie f. peguejar, peguessejar, colhonar :plaisanter vi. pegueria, peguessa :sottise f. peguessa, bestiessa :bêtise f. peguessa, pegueria :sottise f. peguessejar, colhonar, peguejar :plaisanter vi. peichic, pecic :pinçon m. Pèir, Pèr :Pierre pèira :pierre f. pèirabàter, grelar :grêler vi. Pèirahorada :Peyrehorade peirassilh :persil m. peirat m. :chaussée f. peirèr :tailleur m. de pierre peirèra :carrière f. de pierre Peireta, Peiròta :Pierrette Peirigòrd :Périgord Peirigús :Périgueux peiròla f., tistèth, tista f., peiròu :panier m. Peiròta, Peireta :Pierrette peiròu, peiròla f., tistèth, tista f. :panier m. pèis, païs :pays m. peish :poisson m. peisheder :pâturage m. pèisher :paître vt. peishonaria :poissonnerie f.. peishòta f. :petit poisson Peitius :Poitiers peitrina :poitrine m. pejor,? péger,? sordeish :pire, pis le mot "pejor" est vieux. Le mot "péger" s'est conservé dans la région de Bayonne. pejoratiu,-iva :péjoratif,-ive adj. pela, pèth :pelure f. pelar :écorcher vt. enlever la peau pelar :éplucher vt. pelar :peler vt. pelar :tuer vt. le cochon pelegrin, romiu, pelerin :pèlerin m. pelegrinatge, pelerinatge :pélerinage m. peleja :dispute f. peleja :querelle f. pelejà's :disputer se pelejà's :quereller se pelerin, pelegrin, romiu :pèlerin m. pelerinatge, pelegrinatge :pélerinage m. pelha f., harda f. :linge m. pelha f., vestissi, vestís :vêtement m. pelha, rauba :jupe f. pelhas f. pl., vestissi m., vestidura f., harda f. :habits m. pl. pelhons m. pl. :layette f. pellicula :pellicule f. pelosa f., tascat :gazon m. pelouse gazonnée pelosa, tascat m. :pelouse f. pelota :balle f. à jouer pelòta :pelote f. à aiguilles, balle, etc. peloton :peloton m. de coureurs pelusa f., plumaish, plumalh :flocon m. pelut,-uda :velu,e adj. pena :peine f. pena f., malh :rocher m. sommet rocheux pena f., malh, pic :pic m. montagne penau, penon :pignon m. archit. pendent :pendant prép. pendent m. :boucle d'oreilles f. pendent qui, mentre qui, entertant qui :pendant que pendule,-a :pendule m./f. penent, candau :penchant m. d'un relief penent, candau :versant m. d'un coteau penent m. :pente f. péner :accrocher vt suspendre péner :pencher vi. péner :pendre vt. péner, suspéner :suspendre vt. penetrar :pénétrer vi./vt. penhicar, pechicar, pecigar :pincer vt. penible,-a, penós,-osa, peniu,-iva :pénible adj. peniu,-iva, penible,-a, penós,-osa :pénible adj. penon, penau :pignon m. archit. penós,-osa, peniu,-iva, penible,-a :pénible adj. pensada, idea :pensée f. pensament, copacap, chepic, cossei :souci m. pensar :penser vi./vt. pensar :réfléchir vi. pensar, mancar :faillir vi. pensar, saunejar :songer vi. pension :pension f. Pentacosta :Pentecôte pepita f. :pépin m. per :par prép. per davant, per devant :par devant per, de la part de, deu costat de :du côté de per dessús :par dessus per devant, per davant :par devant per devath :par dessous per escadença qu'estó sauvat pro lèu :Par chance il a été sauvé à temps per escàs :par hasard per estar de París, que sembla deu païs :quoique étant de Paris, elle a l'air d'être du pays per estar gran, per gran que sia :pour grand qu'il soit per fòrça, per segur :forcément adv. per gran que sia, per estar gran :pour grand qu'il soit per + infinitif :quoique conj. per + infinitif, ja que + subj :bien que loc. conj. per jo, n'i anerèi pas :quant à moi, je n'irai pas per natura, naturaument :naturellement adv. Pèr, Pèir :Pierre per segur, per fòrça :forcément adv. per + subjonctif :bien que loc. conj. per tan gran qui estosse :pour si grand qu'il fût per tan gran qui sia :quelque grand qu'il soit per tan tant devant voy. :quelque adv. per vx :pour per'mor, pr'amor :car conj. per'mor, pr'amor :parce que loc. conj. pera :poire f. peràs Sauveterre, perasson Orthez, cep sud-Béarn, ceth Nord-Béarn :cèpe m. Boletus edulis perasson, ceth, cep :bolet m. perasson Orthez, cep sud-Béarn, ceth Nord-Béarn, peràs Sauveterre :cèpe m. Boletus edulis perbòc :enduit m. crépi perbocar :crépir vt. perbocar :enduire vt. un mur percéber :percevoir vt. percentatge :pourcentage m. percepcion :perception f. perceptor, crubador vx :percepteur m. pèrcha :perche f. poisson pèrcha, abalut m., barra :perche f. de bois perchec m., pesca, pershega :pêche f. fruit pèrder :fuir vi. récipient pèrder :perdre vt. perdessús :pardessus m. perdigalh :perdreau m. perditz :perdrix f. perdon :pardon m. perdonar :pardonner vt. perdurar, durar :durer vi perèr :poirier m. peressa, feniantèr m. fam., canha fam. :paresse f. peressós,-osa, feniant,a :paresseux,-euse adj. perfeccion :perfection f. perfèit,a, complit,-ida :parfait,e adj. perhum :parfum m. perider :abîme m. periglar, priglar :tonner v. impers. sens propre avec éclair et foudre perigle m.?, tonèrre m. :foudre f. perilh :péril m. perilhós,-osa, perilhut,-uda :périlleux,-euse adj. perilhut,-uda, perilhós,-osa :périlleux,-euse adj. periode m., tempora, temporada :période f. periodic,a :périodique adj./n. perir :périr vi. perissa :fourrure f. pèrla :perle f. perlejar, gotejar :perler vi. perlongar :prolonger vt. perlonquet m., alonguèr m. :rallonge f. permanent,a :permanent,e adj. perméter :permettre vt. permís :permis m. permission :permission f. pèrna E.-Béarn :gousse f. pèrna f., ascla f. :quartier m. de noix, d'orange,... pèrna, maishèra deu cuu, patèrna :fesse f. perpaus, prepaus :propos m. perpausar, prepausar :proposer vt. perpelh m., cilha f. :sourcil m. il n 'y a pas, en béarnais, de différence claire entre le cil et le sourcil. On peut fabriquer, si on veut le néol. subercilha f. perpendicular,a :perpendiculaire adj. perpèra :paupière f. perperet, cilha f. :cil m. perpic m., preocupacion :préoccupadon f. Perpinhan :Perpignan perqué, entà qué :pourquoi adv. perquisicion :perquisition f. perrec :chiffon m. perrec, eishugader :torchon m. perruquièr,a, cohador,a, cohaire,-a :coiffeur,-euse n. perseguida :poursuite f. perseguir, acaçar :poursuivre vt. perseverar :persévérer vi. pershega, perchec m., pesca :pêche f. fruit persheguèr, pesquèr, presquèr :pêcher m. arbre Pèrsia :Perse persiana :persienne f. persistir :persister vi. persona :personne f. personalitat :personnalité f. personatge :personnage m. personau m./f. :personnel,le adj. perspectiva :perspective f. persuadir :persuader vt. pèrta :perte f. pèrta de sang, emorragia :hémorragie f. pèrta, escapa :fuite f. liquide pertèrra :parterre m. pertocar :concerner vt. pertot :partout adv. peruc :bec m. perucar :becqueter vt. pervenca :pervenche f. pes :poids m. pesant,a, pesuc,a :lourd,e adj. pesantor :pesanteur f. pesar :peser vt. pesca :pêche f. act. de pêcher. pesca, pershega, perchec m. :pêche f. fruit pescador, pescaire :pêcheur m. pescaire, pescador :pêcheur m. pescar :pêcher vt. Pesenàs :Pézenas pesolh Vic-Bilh, pedolh :pou m. pesquèr m., clòt m., gòba :mare f. pesquèr, presquèr, persheguèr :pêcher m. arbre pesquerina, vervea :verveine f. pesquit :vairon m. pessimista m./f. :pessimiste adj. pèsta :peste f. pesuc,a, pesant,a :lourd,e adj. pet :coup m. bruit pet de perigle, tonerrat, còp de tònerre, pet de rugle, pet de prigle :coup de tonnerre pet de prigle, pet de perigle, tonerrat, còp de tònerre, pet de rugle :coup de tonnerre pet de rugle, pet de prigle, pet de perigle, tonerrat, còp de tònerre :coup de tonnerre pet m., explosion :explosion f. petahum fam., ciclomotor techn :cyclomoteur m. petahum familier, velomotor techn. :vélomoteur m. petar :péter vi. petar, clacar :claquer vi. petar, esclatar :éclater vi. petar, explosar :exploser vi. pèth :écorce f. pèth :peau f. pèth, gorrina, puta :putain f. pèth, pela :pelure f. petit,a :petit,e adj. petit nom, prenom :prénom m. petiton :tout petit petrilhar :pétiller vi. petròli :pétrole m. peu :cheveu m. peu :poil m. peu deu bòis m., veta :veine du bois peu m. :chevelure f. peuanerat,-ada :frisé,e adj. cheveux peuliga :tresse de cheveux pialèr, pielar :pilier m. pialòt m. dim., molon, pièla f. :tas m. pianò :piano m. pibol le l ne se prononce pas, bidau rare :peuplier m. pic :pivert m. pic,a, agre,-a :aigre adj. pic escorcèr :pic m. oiseau pic m. :entaille f. pic m., entalh m. :coupure f. blessure pic m., pica :pioche f. pic, pica f. :pic m. outil pica Aspe, Barétous, agaça N.-Béarn, piga :pie f. pica f., hosser m. :houe f. pica, pic m. :pioche f. picada aussi offense.? :piqûre f. picadura aussi t. de médecine.? :piqûre f. picar :taper à la machine picar, chacar :piquer vt. aguillonner, agacer picar, escamusar, vexar :vexer vt. pichèr :pichet m. picòta :variole f. pièla, burguèr m., meda, meta Aspe, Barétous, pigat m. :meule de paille ou de foin pièla f., pialòt m. dim., molon :tas m. pielar, pialèr :pilier m. pientà's :peigner se pienti :peigne m. pienti :rayon de miel pietadós,-osa :pitoyable adj. pietat :piété f. pietat :pitié f. pieton,a, pedanh,a :piéton,e n. piga :perche de mer piga, pica Aspe, Barétous, agaça N.-Béarn :pie f. pigalhat,-ada :bigarré,e adj. pigalhat,-ada :moucheté,e adj. pigalhat,-ada, plapetat, -ada :tacheté,e adj. pigat :tas m. foin pigat m., pièla, burguèr m., meda, meta Aspe, Barétous :meule de paille ou de foin pigueta de mar f., vanèu :vanneau m. pijamà :pyjama m. pijon franc., colom :pigeon m. pila :pile f. électrique pilhar :piller vt. pilòne :pylône m. pilòte :pilote m. pilula :pilule f. pimbo, branon :thym m. piment, pipèr :piment m. pimparèla, lilòia, abriuleta, margarideta :pâquerette f. pin :pin m. pinça :pince f. outil pincèu, espincèu :pinceau m. pingorlat,-ada :bariolé,e adj. pingot :pot à lait pinha :pomme de pin pinhadar m. :pinède f. pinhon :pignon m. amande de pin pinhon :pignon m. mécanique pinsan :pinson m. pintada :pintade f. pintoèr,a, pintonèr,a, hartanèr,a :ivrogne,sse n. pintonèr,a, pintoèr,a, hartanèr,a :ivrogne,sse n. pintrador/-aire seul. en bâtiments :peintre m. pintrar :peindre vt. pintrar, maquilhar :maquiller vt. pintre :peintre m. pintrura :peinture f. piòla, destraleta dimin., destrau :hache f. pipa :pipe f. pipa f., barrica f., tonèth :tonneau m. pipaut,a, cascant,a, lord,a :sale adj. pipaut,a, cascant,a, lord,a, maunet,a :malpropre adj. pipautèr m., cascantèr m., lordèra, salopèr m. :saleté f. pipèr, piment :piment m. pipeta f., flabuteta f. :pipeau m. piquet :piquet m. piramida :pyramide f. pirata :pirate m. Pireneas f. pl. dict. Palay mais la forme la plus correcte semble être: Pirenèus m. pl., Pirenèus m. pl. :Pyrénées f. pl. pirenenc,a :pyrénéen,ne adj./n. Pirenèus m. pl., Pireneas f. pl. dict. Palay mais la forme la plus correcte semble être: Pirenèus m. pl. :Pyrénées f. pl. piri franc., sordeis, sordeish :pire m. piri franc., sordeis, sordeish :pis adv. piri m./f. franc., mei meishant,a, sordeis m./f., sordeish m./f. :pire adj. piscina :piscine f. pisha-au-lheit :pissenlit m. pishar :pisser vi./vt. pishar pop., aurinar :uriner vi. pisharra f., pishèr :broc m. pishèr m. :carafe f. pishèr, pisharra f. :broc m. pista, tralha, traç m. :piste f. pistolet :pistolet m. pitar,ra, hart,a, briac,-aga :saoul,e adj. piterau m. :poutre f. pitnar :bondir vi. faire des cabrioles pitnar, garrimbejar :gambader vi. Piu :Pie piucada insecte :piqûre f. pivòt :pivot m. plaça :place f. placa :plaque f. plaçar, botar, hicar :placer vt. placard, cabinet, crampòt :placard m. placardar, afichar :afficher vt. plafon, solèr :plafond m. plaga :plaie f. plaja :plage f. plan :bien adv. plan! :bravo! interj. plan :plan m. plan,a, planèr,a :plat,e adj. plan, hèra, hòrt :très adv. plan-hèit :bienfait m. plana :plaine f. plana vx, pagina :page f. planèr,a, orisontau m./f. :horizontal,e adj. planèr,a, plan,a :plat,e adj. planèr,a, unit,-ida :uni,e adj. planèr, platèr :plateau m. relief planeta :planète f. planh m. :plainte f. plànher :plaindre vt. planta :plante f. plantacion :plantation f. plantar :planter vt. plantièr, quilhèr :quillier m. planvienguda :bienvenue f. plap m., taca, maca :tache f. plapar, tacar :tacher vt. plapetat, -ada, pigalhat,-ada :tacheté,e adj. plasent,a, gaihasent,a, agradiu,-iva :plaisant,e adj. plàser, agradar :plaire vi. plaser, gai :plaisir m. plastic :plastique m. plastre :plâtre m. plat :plat m. cuisine platana f. :platane m. platèr, planèr :plateau m. relief platèu :plateau m. vaiselle plàver, plòver Pyr. :pleuvoi v. imp. plavusquei m., arrós m., ploja miuta :bruine f. plear, emplear, pliar, empliar :remplir vt. plec :pli m. plega f. :pli m. levée aux cartes plegadís,-issa, sople,-a :souple adj. plegar :plier vt. plegar :replier vt. gaire un pli plegar, corbar :courber vt. plegar, estruçar, arrecaptar :ranger vt. mettre à sa place, à l'abri plegat,-ada, corbat,-ada, arcat,-ada :courbé,e adj. pleish :buisson m. haie plèish, sèga f. Vic-Bilh :haie f. pleitei m. :plaidoirie f. pleitejar :plaider vi. plen arrasèr fém. plea arrasèra, arràs,-asa :comble adj. plen,-ea, sancer,a, complèt,a :complet,ète adj. plen, plea :plein,e adj. pliar, empliar, plear, emplear :remplir vt. ploginós,-osa, emplogit,-ida, plojós,-osa :pluvieux adj. ploja :pluie f. ploja miuta, plavusquei m., arrós m. :bruine f. plojós,-osa, ploginós,-osa, emplogit,-ida :pluvieux adj. plom, plomb :plomb m. plomb :fil à plomb plomb, plom :plomb m. plombaire :plombier m. plonjar vi, capihonar :plonger vi./vt. plor m., larma, lagrema :larme f. ploramicar, chaumicar, ploriquejar :pleurnicher vi. plorar :pleurer vt. ploriquejar, ploramicar, chaumicar :pleurnicher vi. plòver Pyr., plàver :pleuvoi v. imp. pluma :plume f. plumaish, plumalh, pelusa f. :flocon m. plumaishòt, plumasson, duvet, plumajon :duvet m. plumajon, plumaishòt, plumasson, duvet :duvet m. plumalh, pelusa f., plumaish :flocon m. plumar :plumer vt. plumasson, duvet, plumajon, plumaishòt :duvet m. plumon, duvet :édredon m. plurau :pluriel m. pneumatic,a :pneumatique adj./n. poblant,a, abitant,a :habitant,e n. pòblar :peupler vt. pòble :peuple m. pòcha :poche f. podabrot :bouvreuil m. podada, talh m. :taille f. arbres, vigne podar, copar, talhar :tailler vt. podença f. t. savant, poder m., puishança f. franc. :puissance f. poder :pouvoir m. poder m., puishança f. franc., podença f. t. savant :puissance f. poderós,-osa, puishant,a franc. :puissant,e adj. podra :poudre f. podrar :poudrer vt. poèle :poêle m. chauffage poèma m. :poème m. poèsia :poésie f. poèta, poètessa :poète, poétesse n. poètic,a :poétique adj. poirir :pourrir vi. polar,a :polaire adj. pòle :pôle m. poleja, carruisha :poulie f. polemica :polémique f. polet, poret :poulet m. polet Vic-Bilh, poth Orthez, poret S.-Béarn :poussin m. polícia :police f. policièr :policier m. polit,-ida, aunèste,-a, cortés,-esa :poli,e adj. polit,-ida, beròi,-òja :joli,e adj. Polit, Ipolit :Hippolyte politessa, cortesia, aunestetat :politesse f. politic,a :politique adj./n. pollucion :pollution f. polòi fém. polòia, polòja :dindon, dinde n. Polónia :Pologne pols le s ne se prononce pas :pouls m. poma :pomme f. poma d'irange, poma d'iranja m. ou f., iranja, irange :orange f. poma d'iranja, poma d'irange m. ou f., iranja, irange :orange f. poma de tèrra :pomme de terre pomada f., cidre :cidre m. pomada, untami m. :pommade f. pomèr :pommier m. pompa :pompe f. pompièr :pompier m. ponar, jogar :miser vi. ponchut,-uda, puntut,-uda, agut,-uda :pointu,e adj. póner, har l'ueu :pondre vt. ponhastre,-a, tenaç,a :tenace adj. pont :pont m. Pontac :Pontacq pontlhèvi :pont-levis Pontlong, Pallonc :Pont-Long pontuacion :ponctuation f. popa :mamelle f. popa de la cama f. :mollet m. popa f., sen litt. ou scient. :sein m. popar :têter vt. populacion :population f. popular,a :populaire adj. poquet,a, dròlle,-a, gojatòt,a, chin,a, mainatge, mainat,-ada, nin,a :enfant n. pòr, porret :poireau m. pora, garia, potha Orthez :poule f. poralha :volaille f. poralhèra, auserèra :volière f. poralhèra f., porèr :poulailler m. porc :cochon m. pòrc :porc m. pòrc-sanglar, sanglar :sanglier m. porcelana :porcelaine f. porcèth, biton :porcelet m. porcion :portion f. porèr, aporèr :perchoir m. porèr, poralhèra f. :poulailler m. poret, polet :poulet m. poret S.-Béarn, polet Vic-Bilh, poth Orthez :poussin m. porgar :désherber vt. porgar :sarcler vt. poric :poussin m. passim porin :poulain m. porret, pòr :poireau m. porruta, tortora :tourterelle f. pòrt :port m. pòrt, còth :col m. géogr. pòrta :porte f. portader,a, portiu,-iva, portatiu,-iva :portatif,-ive adj. portadera, bajard m. :civière f. portador, portaire.? :porteur m. portafulha franc. :portefeuille m. portaire, portador.? :porteur m. portalèr, solar E.-Béarn, lindau :seuil m. pòrtamanto :portemanteau m. pòrtamoneda :porte-monnaie m. portar :apporter vt. portar :porter vt. portar, hà's seguir, emportar :emporter vt. portar tòrt, nuíser :nuire vi. portatiu,-iva, portader,a, portiu,-iva :portatif,-ive adj. portau :portail m. portèr,a :concierge n. porteta f., cledon/-dat.? :portillon m. portiu,-iva, portatiu,-iva, portader,a :portatif,-ive adj. portrèit :portrait m. Portugau :Portugal portugués,-esa :portugais,e adj./n. pos de frèbe :accès de fièvre posicion :position f. positiu,-iva :positif,-ive adj. posoèr,a, sorcièr,a, broish,a :sorcier,-ère n. poson :poison m. possar :pousser vi./vt. exercer une poussée possar un crit, har un crit :pousser un cri possedir, tiéner :posséder vt. possession :possession f. possessiu,-iva :possessif,-ive adj. possibilitat :possibilité f. possibilitat d'emplec f. :débouché m. possibilitat de venta f. :débouché m. possibilitat, probabilitat, asard m. :chance f. possibilité possible,-a :possible adj. pòsta :poste f. administration postar :poster vt. postau m./f. :postal,e adj. pòste :poste m. situation, poste de radio, poste de commandement, etc. postèma f., matièra f. :pus m. posterior,a :postérieur,e adj. pòt :baiser m. pot de crampa :pot de chambre pòt m. :bise f. baiser pòt m. :lèvre f. potatge :potage m. poth Orthez, poret S.-Béarn, polet Vic-Bilh :poussin m. potha Orthez, pora, garia :poule f. potinga f., remèri, medicament f. :médicament m. potoar :embrasser vt. donner un baiser potoar, potonejar :baiser vt. poton :baiser m. diminutif potonejar, potoar :baiser vt. pov :balle f. enveloppe du grain pr'amor de :à cause de pr'amor, per'mor :car conj. pr'amor, per'mor :parce que loc. conj. pr'aquò, totun :toutefois adv. prabar, créisher, vàder :croître vi. practic,a :pratique adj. practicar :pratiquer vt. prada, pradèra :prairie f. pradèra, prada :prairie f. prat, hiar :pré m. pratica f., client :client m. praticas f. pl., clientèla :clientèle f. praube,-a :pauvre adj./n. praube,-a, defunt,a :défunt,e adj. praubèr m., praubèra :pauvreté f. praubèra, praubèr m. :pauvreté f. pravada f., creishuda f. :accroissement m. pravar, vàder bèth,-èra, grossir :grossir vi./vt. pravar, vàder, créisher :pousser vi./vt. pour les plantes, les animaux, etc. pravar, vàder gran, créisher :grandir vi. precaucion :précaution f. precedent,a :précédent,e adj. precedir, davantejar :précéder vt. preciós,-osa :précieux, se adj. precipitacion :précipitation f. precipitar :précipiter vt. precís,-isa :précis,e adj. precisar :préciser vt. precision :précision f. preda, presa :proie f. predecessor, davancèr :prédécesseur m. predic, sermon :sermon m. predicar :prêcher vt. predíser :prédire vt. prefabricat,-ada :préfabriqué,e adj. prefàcia f., abans díser m. :préface f. prefècte :préfet m. prefectura, ostau deu departament m. :préfecture f. preferéncia :préférence f. preferible,-a :préférable adj. preferir :préférer vt. pregar :prier vt. pregària :prière f. pregon,a :creux,-se adj. profond pregon,a, pregond,a :profond,e adj. pregond,a, pregon,a :profond,e adj. pregondor :profondeur f. Preishac Josvath :Préchac-Josbaig prèissa, horrèra, prèssa :presse f. foule prèissa, prèssa :presse f. nécessité de faire vite prèissa, urgéncia, prèssa :urgence f. preissà's, manejà's, amanejà's, esdeburà's, pressà's :presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher preissar, pressar :presser vi. urger preïstoric,a :préhistorique adj. prejudici :préjudice m. prejutjat :préjugé m. prelhevar, lhevar :prélever vt. prematurat,-ada franc., vadut,-uda abans tèrmi :prématuré,e adj. premeditar :préméditer vt. prémer :appuyer vi. presser prémer, prensar :presser vt. comprimer prémer, prestir :comprimer vt. prémer, sarrar, prestir :tasser vt. premuda, pression :pression f. pren-te çò qui volhas :prends-toi ce que tu veux prendiu,-iva, dorèc,a, doriu,-iva :précoce adj. préner, béver :absorber vt. préner, gahar :prendre vt. préner l'aviada :décoller vt./vi. avion préner l'aviada, desmarrar :démarrer vi. préner la seguida, préner lo relais :pendre le relais préner lo relais, préner la seguida :pendre le relais préner, préner un obrèr, emplegar, embauchar :embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier préner un obrèr, emplegar, embauchar, préner :embaucher vt. prendre un ouvrier prenh, encinta, embarrasada :enceinte adj./f. prenom, petit nom :prénom m. prensa :presse f. appareil pour presser prensa :presse f. ensemble des périodiques prensar, prémer :presser vt. comprimer preocupacion, perpic m. :préoccupadon f. preocupar :préoccuper vt. preocupat,-ada :inquiet,-ète adj. pour une cause précise preparacion :préparation f. preparar, aprestar :préparer vt. preparats :préparatifs m. pl. prepaus, perpaus :propos m. prepausar, perpausar :proposer vt. près :près adv. près de, au ras, au ras de :près de presa, gahada :prise f. presa, preda :proie f. prescríver :prescrire vt. preséncia :présence f. present :cadeau m. present,a :présent adj. presentaire,-a, presentator,a :présentateur,-trice n. presentar :présenter vt. presentator,a, presentaire,-a :présentateur,-trice n. presep m. :crèche f. de Noèl preservar :préserver vt. president,a, capdau m./f. :président,e n. presidir :présider vt. preson, carça rare :prison f. presonèr,a :prisonnier,-ère adj./n. presquèr, persheguèr, pesquèr :pêcher m. arbre prèssa, prèissa :presse f. nécessité de faire vite prèssa, prèissa, horrèra :presse f. foule prèssa, prèissa, urgéncia :urgence f. pressà's, preissà's, manejà's, amanejà's, esdeburà's :presser se vouloir faire vite, se dépêcher pressar, preissar :presser vi. urger pressentida f., sentida f., pressentiment m. :pressentiment m. pressentiment m., pressentida f., sentida f. :pressentiment m. pressentir :pressentir vt. pression, premuda :pression f. prèst :prêt m. prèst,a :prêt,e adj. prestar :prêter vt. prestar a un amic :prêter à un ami prèste, caperan :prêtre m. prestir :pétrir vt. prestir, prémer :comprimer vt. prestir, prémer, sarrar :tasser vt. presura :présure f. pretencion :prétention f. pretenciós,-osa :prétentieux,-se adj. preténder :prétendre vt. pretendut,-uda :soi disant prètz :prix m. prètz-hèit m. :entreprise f. projet prètzhèit m., obratge m. :tâche f. prevéder :prévoir vt. previéner :prévenir vt. prevision :prévision f. priglar, periglar :tonner v. impers. sens propre avec éclair et foudre prim,a :mince adj. prima :prime f. prima f., primavèra f., primtemps :printemps m. primari,-ària :primaire adj. primavèra :primevère f. primavèra f., primtemps, prima f. :printemps m. primitiu,-iva :primitif,-ive adj. primordiau m./f. :primordial,e adj. primtemps, prima f., primavèra f. :printemps m. prince,ssa :prince,sse n. princip, fondament :principe m. principau m./f. :principal,e adj. prioritat :priorité f. privacion :privation f. privar :priver vt. privilègi :privilège m. privilegiar :privilégier vt. pro :assez adv. pro! :ça suffit! pro! :zut! interj. impatience, énervement probabilitat, asard m., possibilitat :chance f. possibilité probable,-a :probable adj. probable,-a :vraisemblable adj. problèma :problème m. procediment, manièra f. :procédé m. procedir :procéder vi. procès :procès m. pròche,-a :proche adj. pròches, tanhents :proches m. pl. proclam m., anóncia, publicacion, crida :publication f. proclamar, cridar :proclamer vt. procurar :procurer vt. prodigiós,-osa :prodigieux,-euse adj. produccion :production f. productiu,-iva, frutèc,a :productif,-iva adj. productor,a :producteur,-trice adj./n. produit, rapòrt :produit m. prodúser, produsir :produire vt. produsir, prodúser :produire vt. profession :profession f. professionau m./f. :professionnel,le adj./n. professor :professeur m. profieit, profit :profit m. profieitar de quauquarrés :abuser de quelqu'un profit, profieit :profit m. profitable,-a, profitós,-osa :profitable adj. profitar :profiter vi. profitós,-osa, profitable,-a :profitable adj. programa :programme m. progrès :progrès m. progression :progression f. projeccion :projection f. projectar :projeter vt. projècte :projet m. projectil :projectile m. projector :projecteur m. promessa :promesse f. prométer :promettre vt. prometut,-uda, fiançat,-ada :fiancé,e n. prononciacion :prononciation f. prononciar :prononcer vt. propaganda :propagande f. propagar, espandir :propager vt. pròpi,a :propre adj. spécial, particulier pròpi,a, particular,a :particulier,-ère adj. proporcion :proportion f. proporcionau m./f. :proportionnel,le adj. proposicion :proposition f. proprietari,-ària :propriétaire n. proprietat dans tous les sens du mot fr. :propriété f. proprietat f., ben :domaine m. sens propre pros,a, charmant,a :charmant,e adj. pròsa, prosei m. :prose f. prosei m., devís m., conversacion :conversation f. prosei m., pròsa :prose f. prosejar, devisar :causer vi. parler prospèctus :prospectus m. prospectús, huelh :tract m. prosperitat :prospérité f. prostituït,-uïda :prostitué,e n./adj. proteccion :protection f. protegir :protéger vt. protestacion :protestadon f. protestant,a, huganaut,a péj. :protestant,e adj./n. protestantisme :protestantisme m. protestar :protester vi. prova :poussière f. pròva :preuve f. provar :prouver vt. provassut,-uda, proverut,-uda :poussièreux,-se adj. provedir, aprovedir :pourvoir vi. Provença :Provence provençau m./f. :provençal,e adj./n. provenença :provenance f. proverut,-uda, provassut,-uda :poussièreux,-se adj. providéncia :providence f. providenciau m./f. :providentiel,le adj. província :province f. provinciau m./f. :provincial,e adj. provision :provision f. provisòri,a :provisoire adj. provocar :provoquer vt. provocar, estar l'encausa de :causer vt. être la cause de proximitat :proximité f. prua :prune f. prua de bròc, prua de pòrc, prua de can :prunelle f. fruit prua de can, prua de bròc, prua de pòrc :prunelle f. fruit prua de pòrc, prua de can, prua de bròc :prunelle f. fruit prudéncia :prudence f. prudent,a :prudent,e adj. prúder :démanger vt. pruèr :prunier m. prumèr,a, purmèr,a :premier,-ère adj. Prússia :Prusse psalme terme scient., saume terme pop., siaume terme pop. :psaume m. psicanalisi :psychanalyse f. psicologia :psychologie f. psiquiatre :psychiatre m. pua :dent f. d'un outil public :public m.. public,a, comun,a :public,-que adj. publicacion, crida, proclam m., anóncia :publication f. publicar :publier vt. publicitari,-ària :publicitaire adj. publicitat :publicité f. puç :puce f. puç f., saussisson :saucisson m. pudent,a :puant,e adj./n. púder, pudir :puer vi. pudir :sentir mauvais pudir, púder :puer vi. puish :puis adv. puish, apuish :ensuite adv. puishança f. franc., podença f. t. savant, poder m. :puissance f. puishant,a franc., poderós,-osa :puissant,e adj. puisheu, trebuc, empach :embarras m. obstacle puishque :puisque conj. pujada :montée f. pujada, hauça :hausse f. pujar :monter vi./vt. pujar, garrapetar, gradilhar, agradilhar :gravir vt. Pujòu :Puyoô pulmonar,a scient. :pulmonaire adj. pulverisar sens gén. :pulvériser vt. puncèu,-èla :puceau,-elle n. punh :poing m. punh m., punhat m., punherat m., punhada :poignée f. punhada, punh m., punhat m., punherat m. :poignée f. punhat m., punherat m., punhada, punh m. :poignée f. punherat m., punhada, punh m., punhat m. :poignée f. punhet :poignet m. punhet m. :manchette f. punicion, castig m. :punition f. punir, castigar :punir vt. punt :point m. punt m., malha :maille f. punta :pointe f. puntar :pointer vt. puntura :pointure f. puntut,-uda, agut,-uda, ponchut,-uda :pointu,e adj. pureia :purée f. puretat :pureté f. purga, purgada :purge f. purgada, purga :purge f. purificar :purifier vt. purmèr,a, prumèr,a :premier,-ère adj. purmèr, en purmèr :d'abord loc. adv. purmèra man f., brolhon :brouillon m. purnaisha :punaise f. insecte puta, pèth, gorrina :putain f. putz :puits m. qu'a un sièti au Parlament de Navarra, que's sed au Parlament de Navarra :il siège au Parlement de Navarre qu'ac hèi a degrèu :je le fait à regret qu'ac sèi :je le sais qu'arribam :nous arrivons qu'arribatz :vous arrivez qu'arroseja, que plavusqueja, que brumeja :il bruine qu'avè dit qu'ac hasore autanlèu qui podore :il avait dit qu'il le ferait aussitôt qu'il pourrait qu'ei a díser :c'est-à-dire loc. qu'ei atau qui :c'est ainsi que qu'ei autan gran com tu :il est aussi grand que toi qu'èi besonh un cotèth :j'ai besoin d'un couteau qu'èi de bon vin :j'ai du bon vin qu'ei de dòu har :c'est dommage qu'ei de mau har :c'est difficile à faire qu'ei de non pas créder :c'est incroyable qu'ei de plorar :c'est lamentable qu'ei de véder :c'est visible qu'ei entà vos :c'est pour vous une seule personne qu'ei entà vosautes :c'est pour vous plusieurs personnes qu'ei entad aquò :c'est pourquoi c'est pour cela qu'ei entad era qui soi viengut :c'est pour elle que je suis venu qu'ei mei bèth qui non pensavi :il est plus beau que je ne le pensais qu'ei plan :c'est bien qu'ei plan probable :il y a quelque chance qu'èi vagar, que'm vaga :j'ai le temps qu'ei vertat :c'est vrai qu'ei vienuda :elle est venue qu'èi vin :j'ai du vin qu'èra tan luenh qui non vedi pas :il était tellement loin que je ne le voyais pas qu'èra tant amistós! :il était si aimable! quadrant :cadrant m. quadre :cadre m. quadre :tableau m. peinture quadre, chassís :châssis m. quadrilatèr prononcez kwa... :quadrilatère m. qualificar :qualifier vt. qualificatiu, -iva :qualificatif,-ive adj./n. qualitat :qualité f. quan +futur :quoique conj. quan lo vedi :quand je le vois quan los èi vists :quand je les ai vus quan me parlava :quand il me parlait quan pron kwan :lorsque conj. quan pron. kwan :quand conj./adv. quan se védia :quand il se verra quan serà a bon marcat, ne'n voi pas :quoique à bon marché, je n'en veux pas quan te vedoi :quand je te vis quant d'omis, quantes omis :combien d'hommes quant, quantes,-as :combien adv. quant ve devi? :combien vous dois-je? quantes omis, quant d'omis :combien d'hommes quantitat :quantité f. quaranta :quarante adj. num. quarantea, quarantenat m. nombre approximatif :quarantaine f. quarantenat m. nombre approximatif, quarantea :quarantaine f. quaresma :carême m. quarrat :carré m. quarrat, coishinera f. :oreiller m. quarrelat, quarrelatge :carrelage m. quarrelatge, quarrelat :carrelage m. quarrèu :carreau m. quart :quart m. quartièr :quartier m. d'une ville quasèrn :cahier m. mot ancien remis en usage pour éviter le francisme caièr, ne pas prononcer le n. quasernet :carnet m. mot ancien remis en usage pour éviter le francisme carnet quasi, quasiment, just :à peu près loc. adv. presque quasi, quasiment, just :presque adv. quasiment, just, quasi :à peu près loc. adv. presque quasiment, just, quasi :presque adv. quatau m./f. prononcez kwa... :quatrième adj. n. ord. quate prononcez kwa... :quatre adj. num. quate-vint-dètz prononcez kwa..., navanta :quatre-vingt-dix adj. num. quate-vints prononcez kwa..., ueitanta :quatre-vingts adj. num. quau libe e vòs? :quel livre veux-tu? parmi ceux-ci quau vòs? :lequel veux-tu? quauqu'un,-'ua plur.: quauques uns, ... uas :quelqu'un pr. indéf. quauquarren :quelque chose pr. ind. quauquarrés :quelqu'un pr. indéf. quauque còp :autrefois adv. quauque m./f. /-a fém. facultatif :quelque adj. ind. un certain nombre n'importe quel que :c' pr. dém. Ne se traduit pas..? que :que? pr. interr. qué? :quoi? pr. interr. que brumeja, qu'arroseja, que plavusqueja :il bruine que caleré qu'ac hascosse autanlèu qui podosse :il faudrait qu'il le fasse aussitôt qu'il pourra que diserí mei qu'aquò, qu'ei bon! :je dirais même que c'est bon que hè abonde :cela fait profit que i a :il y a que i avè de beròjas gojatas :il y avait des belles filles que i avè drin de monde! :il y avait un peu de monde! c'est-à-dire: il y avait beaucoup de monde! que i avè gojatas :il y avait des filles que l'ac balhi :je lui donne ça que l'aimi :je l'aime que l'èi dit :je lui ai dit que l'èi enmalit :je l'ai fâché que l'èi parlat a despart :je lui ai parlé en particulier que l'èi vist :je l'ai vu que l'i balhi :je lui y donne que la vedi :je la vois que m'a dit :il m'a dit que m'a hèit chisclar aiga tà dessús :il m'a éclaboussé d'eau que m'ac a dit a jo :c'est à moi qu'il l'a dit que m'ahidi a tu :je te fais confiance que m'ei parièr, que m'ei tot parièr :cela m'est égal que m'ei tot parièr, que m'ei parièr :cela m'est égal que m'i soi escadut :j'ai réussi que me'n hartas.? :Tu m'ennuyes que me'n sap mau, que'm hè dòu :je le regrette que n'i a :il y en a que n'i a, daubuns,-uas, de que n'i a :certains,-aines pr. ind. pl. que ns'ac a dit a nosautes :c'est à nous qu'il l'a dit que plavusqueja, que brumeja, qu'arroseja :il bruine qué que :quoi que loc. conj. = n'importe quoi qué que dísias :quoi que tu dises qué que sia :n'importe quoi que, qui après un adv. ou une loc. exprimant le temps, le lieu, le mode, ainsi que dans les propositions de comparaison :que conj. sub. que s'a mancat l'examèn :il a échoué à son examen que s'a pensat copar la cama :il a failli se casser la jambe que s'ac vira plan :il s'en tire bien que s'apèra :il s'appelle que s'i ei mauescadut :il a échoué que s'i ei tornat :il a redoublé que se'n va tot medish :cela va de soi que serà plan urós se s'ac vira :il aura de la chance s'il s'en tire que soi deu ton avís :je partage ton avis que soi suu partir :je suis au moment du départ que soi vienut entad eths :je suis venu pour eux que son tres òras :Il est trois heures que t'a dit :il t'a dit que t'ac a dit a tu :c'est à toi qu'il l'a dit que t'ac jògui :je te le parie que t'èi ahida, que t'èi hidança :j'ai confiance en toi que t'èi hidança, que t'èi ahida :j'ai confiance en toi que va caler véder de se n'anar :il va falloir envisager le départ que va periglar, que va tonerrar, que va petar, que va ruglar :il va tonner que va petar, que va ruglar, que va periglar, que va tonerrar :il va tonner que va ruglar, que va periglar, que va tonerrar, que va petar :il va tonner que va tonerrar, que va petar, que va ruglar, que va periglar :il va tonner que ven causas de totas :il vend des objets divers que vienen :on vient que vienen :on vient que vienerèi autanlèu qui posqui :je viendrai aussitôt que je pourrai que voi aquò :je veux ça que vos? :que veux-tu? que'm ditz :il me dit que'm hè dòu, que me'n sap mau :je le regrette que'm hè hrèita un cotèth :j'ai besoin d'un couteau que'm hèi seguir lo can :j'amene mon chien que'm tarda de, que'm triga de :il me tarde de que'm triga de, que'm tarda de :il me tarde de que'm vaga, qu'èi vagar :j'ai le temps que'n l'a sabut mau :il a été vexé que'n va sobrar :il va en rester que'n voi :j'en veux que'ns lavam :nous nous lavons que's cara :il se tait que's he a la soa navèra vita :il s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie que's sed au Parlament de Navarra, qu'a un sièti au Parlament de Navarra :il siège au Parlement de Navarre que's sembla au pair :il ressemble à son père que's son maumetuts :ils se sont fâchés que't disi que quiò :je te dis que si que't ditz :il te dit que't hèi confiença :Je te fais confiance que't hidi aquesta montra :je te confie cette montre que'u passa l'escanacòth :il lui fait du chantage que'u vedi :je le vois que'us ac balhi :je leur donne ça que'us balhè sengles fesilhs :il leur donna à chacun un fusil que'us èi dit :je leur ai dit que'us i balhi :je leur y donne que'us vedi :je les vois que'vs vei :j'e vous vois quèpi, casquet :képi m. quequejar, mequejar, bretejar :bégayer vi. querat,-ada, cussoat, -ada :vermoulu adj. quermessa :kermesse f. quèsta, quista :quête f. question :question f. questionar :questionner vt. questionar, interrogar :interroger vt. qui :que pr. rel. qui? :qui? pr. interr. qui :qui, que, quoi pr. rel. Le béarnais courant n'emploie qu'un seul pronom relatif quelle que soit sa fonction dans la phrase qui :quoi pr. rel. qui après un adv. ou une loc. exprimant le temps, le lieu, le mode, ainsi que dans les propositions de comparaison, que :que conj. sub. qui arriba, aute,-a, qui vien :prochain,e adj. qui; dont rare, préférer qui :dont pr. rel. qui hè abonde, avantatjós,-osa :avantageux,-euse adj. qui ne's pòt pas véder; invisible,a rare :invisible adj. qui non serv pas ad arren; inutil,a rare :inutile adj. qui que sia :n'importe qui qui vien, qui arriba, aute,-a :prochain,e adj. quilha :quille f. quilhar, apitar :dresser vt. quilhèr, plantièr :quillier m. quilograma :kilogramme m. quilomètre :kilomètre m. quimia :chimie f. quimic,a :chimique adj. quimista :chimiste m. quin :comment adv. quin libe vòs? :quel livre veux-tu? quin que sia :n'importe comment quin, quins; quina, quinas :quel, quels; quelle, quelles adj. excl. quin, quins; quina, quinas. Si on a le choix entre un nombre bien déterminé d'objets, on emploie quau, quaus. :quel, quels; quelle, quelles adj. interr. quin v'aperatz? :comment vous appelez-vous? quinas beròias causas! :quelles belles choses! quincalharia :quincaillerie f. quincalhèr :quincamier m. quinesiterapia :kinésitherapie f. quinta :quinte f. quintau :quintal m. quinzau m./f. :quinzième adj. num. quinze :quinze adj. num. quinzea, quinzenat m. nombre approximatif :quinzaine f. quinzenat m. nombre approximatif, quinzea :quinzaine f. quiò, oc :oui adv. quioí :kiwi m. fruit quiòsque :kiosque m. quiraula, curaula, culaura :couleuvre f. quiraulejar, serpejar :serpenter vi. quist plur. quistes :kyste m. quista, quèsta :quête f. quitança, bilheta :quittance f. quitar, deishar :quitter vt. Quitèira :Quitterie quocient :quotient m. quotidian,a :quotidien,ne adj./n. rabàter :rabattre vt. ràbia, rauja, arrauja :rage f. rabin :rabbin m. rabissent,a :ravissant,e adj. rabòt :rabot m. raça :race f. racion :ration f. racionau m./f. :rationnel,le adj. raconte :récit m. racòrd :raccord m. radar :radar m. radiacion :radiation f. radiator :radiateur m. radicau m./f. :radical,e adj. radiò :radio f. radits, arradits, rafolet. rafle :radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. Rafaèl :Raphaèl rafinar :raffiner vt. rafinaria :raffinerie f. rafle, radits, arradits, rafolet :radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. rafolet, rafle, radits, arradits :radis m. Les mots gascons rafolet, rafle sont à conseiller plutot que les franc. radits, arradits. ragost :ragoût m. ragòt,a :trapu,e adj. rai! :pis tant loc. rai! :zut! interj. découragement, lassitude rai, arrai :rayon m. raja, arrèca :raie f. raja, arrèca :raie f. des cheveux rajat,-ada :rayé,e adj. ralentir :ralentir vi./vt. ralh :rail m. ram, arram :rameau m. rama, arrama :rame f. ramar :ramer vi. bateau Ramon,a, Ramonet dim. :Raymond,e ramoncina :correction f. semonce Ramonet dim., Ramon,a.? :Raymond,e rampa :rampe f. d'escalier rampada :randonnée f. en montagne ranc,a, arranc,a :boiteux,-euse adj./n. par accident rançós,-osa :rance adj. rancura, arrencura, rencura :rancune f. randolejar, arrodejar :rôder vi. rangulh, arranguilh :râle m. ranquejar, arranquejar :boiter vi. par accident Raol :Raoul rapaç :rapace m. raperà's, brembà's :rappeler se raperar, rebrembar, arrebrembar :rappeler vt. rapide,-a :rapide adj. rapiditat :rapidité f. rapòrt :rapport m. rapòrt, produit :produit m. raportar :rapporter vt. produire un gain, faire un rapport rapressar, raprochar :rapprocher vt. raprochar, rapressar :rapprocher vt. raqueta :raquette f. raquin mot de la Gasc. maritime :requin m. raquitic,a scient., eishòrri pop. :rachitique adj. ras,a, arràs,-asa :ras,e adj. rasar :raser vt. rasclar, escarrar :racler vt. rasejar :efffleurer vt. raser :rasoir m. rason :raison f. rasonable,-a :raisonnable adj. rasonament :raisonnement m. rasonar :raisonner vt./vi raspa, arraspa :râpe f. raspar, arraspar :râper vt. rassegurar, desespaurir :rassurer vt. ratificar :ratifier vt. rauba :robe f. rauba, pelha :jupe f. raubador,a raubaire,-a, panaire,-a, lairon, panador,a :voleur,-euse n. raubaire,-a, panaire,-a, lairon, panador,a, raubador,a :voleur,-euse n. raubar, panar :dérober vt. raubar, panar :voler vt. dérober raubatòri, panatòri :vol m. larcin rauja, arrauja, ràbia :rage f. raujós,-osa, arraujós,-osa, hòu,òla :enragé,e adj. raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, rume, tehequèra f.; enraumassada f. gros rhume :rhume m. raumatisme :rhumatisme m. rea, arrea, esquia :échine f. rea f., arrea f. :rein m. dos rea f., arrea f., renha f., esquía f. :dos m. reaccion :réaction f. reactor :réacteur m. reale,-a, riale,-a :rare adj. realisar :réaliser vi. realisme :réalisme m. realitat :réalité f. reapitar, tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar, relhevar, requilhar :relever vt. remettre debout rebaish :rabais m. rebaishs :soldes m. pl. rebat m. :reverbération f. rebate's, miralhà's :réfléxir se rebàter :réfléxir vt. refléter rebèlle,-a :rebelle adj./n. rebla, lambet m. Orthez, lesca, arrebla :tranche f. rebom m., contracòp m., arrebom m. :répercussion f. rebomb, arremomb, reclam :écho m. rebombar, arrebombar :rebondir vi. rebrembar, arrebrembar, raperar :rappeler vt. recàder, càder :retomber vi. tomber après s'être élevé recaduda, recidiva :rechute f. recanton :recoin m. recebedor :receveur m. recéber, arrecéber :recevoir vt. recebut :reçu m. recensament :recensement m. recent,a :récent,e adj. recepcion :réception f. recèpta :recette f. recèrca :recherche f. recercar, cercar :rechercher vt. recidiva, recaduda :rechute f. reciproc,a :réciproque adj. recitar :réciter vt. reclam, rebomb, arremomb :écho m. reclamacion :réclamation f. reclamar :réclamer vt. recobrir, arrecobrir :recouvrir vt. recòlta :récolte f. recoltar, amassar :récolter vt. recomandacion, arrecomandacion :recommandation f. recomandar, arrecomandar :recommander vt. recomençar, arrecomençar, tornar començar :recommencer vt. recompensa :récompense f. recompensar :récompenser vt. reconciliar, reméter :réconcilier vt. reconeishe's, orientà's :repérer se reconeishença :reconnaissance f. reconéisher :reconnaître vt. reconéisher, con.hessar, avoar :avouer vt. reconfortar, aconortar :réconforter vt. reconstituïr :reconstituer vt. reconstruccion :reconstruction f. reconstruíser, reconstrusir, arrebastir :reconstruire vt. reconstrusir, reconstruíser, arrebastir :reconstruire vt. recopiar :recopier vt. recòrd :record m. recórrer :recourir vt. recreacion :récréation f. recrutar :recruter vt. rectangle :rectangle m. rectangular,a :rectangulaire adj. rectificar :rectifier vt. rector :recteur m. recuelh :recueil m. recuélher :recueillir vt. recul, arrepè :recul m. recular, arrecular, har arrepè :reculer vi./vt. recuperar, arrecaptar :récupérer vt. redaccion :rédaction f. redactor,a :rédacteur,-trice n. rede,-a :raide adj. redemir t. religieux :racheter vt. redevença, taxa :redevance f. redigir :rédiger vt. redíser, arredíser, tornar díser :redire vt. redoblar, tornar-s'i :redoubler vt. redobtable,-a, de crànher loc :redoutable adj. redobtar :redouter vt. redon,a, arredon,a, ardon,a :rond,e adj. redreçar, arredreçar :redresser vt. reduccion, redusida, arredusida :réduction f. redusida, arredusida, reduccion :réduction f. redusir, arredusir :réduire vt. referéncia :référence f. referendom :référendum m. reflèxe :réflexe m. reflexion méditation; rebat m. lumière :réflexion f. refòrma :réforme f. reformar :réformer vt. refresquir, arrefresquir :rafraîchir vt. refrigerator :réfrigérateur m. refugi :refuge m. refugià's :réfugier se refús, arrefús :refus m. refusar, arrefusar :refuser vt. rega f., trèit :trait m. ligne tracée regalar :régaler vt. regalícia, arregalícia, banèth Pyrénées :réglisse f. regaudí's, arregaudí's, esgaudí's :réjouir se regde,-a pron. red-de, rigide, -a :rigide adj. regent,a :instituteur,-trice n. regent,a :maître d'école reget; tira f. d'une plante :rejet m. regetar :rejeter vt. regetar, renviar :repousser vt. refuser, rejeter regidor :régisseur m. regime :régime m. regiment :régiment m. region :région f. regionau m./f. :régional,e adj. registre :régistre m. règla :règle f. reglament :règlement m. reglar :régler vt. regnar :régner vi. règne :règne m. regular,a :régulier,-ère adj. regularisar :regulariser vt. rei :roi m. rei-petit, arrecochic :roitelet m. reiau m./f. :royal,e adj. reiaume :royaume m. reina :reine f. reivindicacion :revendication f. rejoenir, enjoenir :rajeunir vi./vt. relacion :relation f. relais :relais m. pour une course relaish m. :relâche f. temps de repos relatiu,-iva :relatif,-ive adj. relhèu :relief m. relhevar, requilhar, reapitar, tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar :relever vt. remettre debout religar, arreligar :relier vt. religion :religion f. religiós,-osa :religieux,-euse adj./n. relòtge m., arrelòtge m. :horloge f. relotgèr, arrelotgèr :horloger m. remanejar, arremanejar :remanier vt. remarca :remarque f. remarcar :remarquer vt. remborsar, tornar :rembourser vt. remèdi, remèri :remède m. remediar :remédier vi. remerciament :remerciement m. remerciar :remercier vt. remèri, medicament f., potinga f. :médicament m. remete's se rétablir, guérir :remettre se reméter :remettre vt. un pli, différer, reconnaître reméter, arreméter :reconnaître quelqu'un reméter, reconciliar :réconcilier vt. remolin, arremolin, armolh :remous m. remòrca :remorque f. remòrs :remords m. remplaçar :remplacer vt. remudar, mautà's, mudar :remuer vi. bouger renard :renard m. Renat,-ada :René,e renavir, arrenavir :rénover vt. rencontre m., partida f. :match m. rencura, rancura, arrencura :rancune f. renda :rente f. rendament :rendement m. rénder :rendre vt. produir, vomir rénder, vomir :vomir vi./vt. rendetz-vos :rendez-vous m. renegar, arrenegar :renier vt. reng :rang m. renha f., esquía f., rea f., arrea f. :dos m. renonciar, arrenonciar :renoncer vi. renovelar :renouveler vt. rensenhament :renseignement m. rensenhar :renseigner vt. rentable,-a :rentable adj. rentrada :rentrée f. rentrar :rentrer vt. quelque chose renviar, regetar :repousser vt. refuser, rejeter reorganisacion :réorganisation f. reparacion :réparation f. reparar, adobar :réparer vt. reparticion, despartida :répartition f. repatriar :rapatrier vt. repaus :palier m. d'escalier repaus :repos m. repausar :reposer vi. être étendu repèish :repas m. repeticion :répétition f. repic, arrepic :refrain m. replegar, arreplegar, tornar plegar :replier vt. plier à nouveau reportatge :reportage m. repotegar :murmurer vt./vi. contester repotegar, morgahar, arroganhar :ronchonner vi. repotegar, morganhar, arroganhar :ronchonner vi. repréner, tornar préner :reprendre vt. prendre à nouveau represa :reprise f. representacion :représentation f. representant,a :représentant,e m./f. representar :représenter vt. repression :répression f. reprimir :réprimer vt. reprochar, arcastar :reprocher vt. repròche, arcast :reproche m. reproduccion :reproduction f. reprodusir :reproduire vt. reptil :reptile m. republica :république f. republican,a :républicain,e adj./n. reputacion :réputation f. requilhar, arrequilhar :redresser vt. seulement remettre sur pied requilhar, reapitar, tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar, relhevar :relever vt. remettre debout requinquilhà's :remonter se retrouver la santé resèrva :réserve f. resèrva f. :stock m. reservar :réserver vt. resignà's :resigner se resisténcia :résistance f. resistir :résister vi. resolucion :résolution f. resòlver :résoudre vt. respèct, arrespéct, respècte :respect m. la langue pop. utilise le franc. arrespèct. Ne pas prononcer le t respectar, arrespectar :respecter vt. respècte, arrespèct, respéct :respect m. la langue pop. utilise le franc. arrespèct. Ne pas prononcer le t respectuós,-osa :respectueux,-se adj. respiracion t. gén.; aledada bouffée d'air :respiration f. respirar, aledar :respirer vi. respóner :répondre vt. responsa :réponse f. responsabilitat :responsabilite f. responsable,-a :responsable adj./n. ressentir, sentir :ressentir vt. ressorsa :ressource f. ressòrt :ressort m. ressuscitar, arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar :ressusciter vi./vt. ressuscitar, arreviscolar, reviscolar, arrevitar :revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter rèsta f, sobra f. :reste m. restabliment, restablida f. :rétablissement m. restablir :rétablir vt. restaurant :restaurant m. restriccion :restriction f. resultat :résultat m. resumir :résumer vt. resumit, abracat :résumé m. retard :retard m. retardar, arretardar :retarder vt. retiéner, arretiéner :retenir vt./vp. retirà's, har arrepè :battre en retraite retirada :retraite f. lieu où on se retire, action de se retirer retirar :retirer vt. retorn :regain m. recrudescence retorn :renvoi m. lettre, marchandise retorn, tornar :retour m. retrèit,a, discrèt,a :discret,-ète adj. retrèita :retraite f. cessation d'activité retrèits, comuns :cabinets m. pl., w.-c. m. pl. retrèits, comuns :w.-c. m. pl., cabinets m. pl. retrenir :résonner vi. retrobar, arretrobar :retrouver vt. reünion, amassada, aplegada :réunion f. reünir, amassar, aplegar :réunir vt. revelacion :révélation f. revelar :révéler vt. revelhon :réveille-matin m. revenja :revanche f. revèrs, denvèrs ne pas prononcer le r :revers m. revestida f., arrevestida f. :revêtement m. reviéner :revenir vi. appartenir, reprendre ses esprits reviengut :revenu m. revirada, arrevirada, traduccion :traduction f. revirar, arrevirar :retourner vt. inverser, faire faire un demi-tour revisar :réviser vt. reviscolar, arreviscolar :ranimer vt. reviscolar, arreviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar :ressusciter vi./vt. reviscolar, arreviscolar, arrevitar, ressuscitar :revivre vi. au sens fig. ressusciter revision :révision f. revista :revue f. revitèri Barétous, arreproèr :proverbe m. revolucion :révolution f. revolucionari,-ària :révolutionnaire adj./n. riale,-a, reale,-a :rare adj. riba, arriba :rive f. riban, arriban, passaliga f. :ruban m. ribatge :rivage m. ric,a, riche,-a franc. :riche adj. Ricard :Richard riche,-a franc., ric,a :riche adj. richèr m. franc., riquessa :richesse f. ridèu, cortia f. rare, E.-Béarn :rideau m. ridicul,a :ridicule adj. rigor :rigueur f. rigorós,-osa :rigoureux,-se adj. rima :rime f. rima f. sing., vèrs :vers m. Rin :Rhin ripòsta, arreviret m. :riposte f. riquessa, richèr m. franc. :richesse f. ris :riz m. risc plur. risques :risque m. riscar :risquer vt. ritmar :rythmer vt. ritme :rythme m. ritmic,a :rythmique adj. Riupeirós :Riupeyrous rivalitat :rivalité f. Robèrt,a :Robert,e robinet :robinet m. robuste,-a :robuste adj. ròc, arròc :rocher m. ròca, arròca :roche f. Rocamador :Rocamadour ròda, arròda :roue f. Rodés :Rodez roeina, arroeina :ruine f. roeinar, arroeinar :ruiner vt. Roèrgue :Rouergue roge, roi fém.: roja :rouge adj. rogejar, arrogejar :rougeoyer vi. Rogèr :Roger rogir, arrojar :rougir vi./vt. roi, roge fém.: roja :rouge adj. ròm :rhum m. Roma :Rome roman :roman m. roman,a :romain,e adj./n. Romania :Roumanie romanic,a :roman,e adj. romaniu :romarin m. romantic,a :romantique adj. romiu, pelerin, pelegrin :pèlerin m. rompedura :rupture f. rómper, arrómper :rompre vt. ronar, arronar :ronronner vi. ronclar, arronglar, arroncar, ronglar :ronfler vi. rond, aròu :rond m. rondalei m. :randonnée f. rondalèra f., arrondalèra f., circuit t. scientifique :circuit m. rondèu :rondeau m. ronglar, arronglar, arroncar, ronclar :ronfler vi. ronhar, arroganhar, gronhar :grogner vi. ros,rossa :roux, rousse adj. ròsa, arròsa :rose f. Ròse :Rhône ròse,-a, roset,a :rose adj. rosèr, arrosèr :rosier m. roset,a, ròse,-a :rose adj. rosia, arrosia :résine f. Rosselhon, Rosselló en catalan :Roussillon rossinhòu :rossignol m. rostir :rôtir vt. rostit :rôti m. rota, caminau m. :route f. rotacion :rotation f. rotina :routine f. rotlament :roulement m. Rotland :Roland rotlar :rouler vi. ròtle :rôle m. rotlèu :rouleau m. rua, carrèra, arrua :rue f. rubarba :rhubarbe f. rubrica :rubrique f. rude,-a :rude adj. rueit, bronit, bronida f., bronitèra f., brut, arrueit :bruit m. rugbí :rugby m. ruglar :tonner v. impers. sens propre rugir ruglar, borruglar :rugir vi. ruglar, tonerrar, tonerrejar :tonner v. impers. sens propre rugle :tonnerre m. grondement du tonnerre rume, raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, tehequèra f.; enraumassada f. gros rhume :rhume m. rurau m./f. :rural,e adj. rusa, rusada :ruse f. rusada, rusa :ruse f. russe,-a :russe adj. Russia :Russie rustic,a :rustique adj. rusticitat :rusticité f. s'ac virar :débrouiller se s'aví sabut :si j'avais su saba :sève f. sabarca, sabata :savate f. sabata :châtaigne f. bouillie sabata, sabarca :savate f. sabatèr :cordonnier m. sabatèr,a, feriat,-ada :férié,e adj. sabaton :soulier m. sabent,a, saberut,-uda, sapient,a :savant,e adj./n. saber :savoir m. saber m., instruccion :instruction f. saber-se'n mau :être vexé saber-se'n mau, aver degrèu :regretter vt. saberut,-uda, sapient,a, sabent,a :savant,e adj./n. sabladiu m., sablar m. :grève f. grève de sable sablar m., sabladiu m. :grève f. grève de sable sable :sable m. sablon, sabon :savon m. sablut,-uda :sablonneux,-euse adj. sabon, sablon :savon m. sabor :saveur f. saborós,-osa, sabrós,-osa, deliciós,-osa :délicieux,-se adj.. sabre :glaïeul m. sabrós,-osa :savoureux,-euse adj. sabrós,-osa, saborós,-osa, deliciós,-osa :délicieux,-se adj. sac de capceron m., capceroèra :taie f. enveloppe de l'oreiller sac, saca f. :sac m. saca :serviette f. porte-documents saca f. :cartable m. saca f., sac :sac m. sacòla :sacoche f. sacrament :sacrement m. sacrat,-ada :sacré,e adj. sacrificar :sacrifier vt. sacrifici :sacrifice m. sadoth,-ora, hart,a, arregolat,-ada :repu,e adj. sage,-aja franc., savi,-àvia vx & littér. :sage adj. sagerar :sceller vt. une lettre sagessa franc., saviessa vx & littér., sapiença :sagesse f. sageta, flècha :flèche f. sagèth :cachet m. sceau sagèth :tampon m. de la poste sagnar :saigner vt./vi. sagnós,-osa :sanglant,e adj. sajar, ensajar prononcé gén. éss...] :essayer vt. sala :salle f. sala de lavà's :cabinet de toilette salada, ensalada :salade f. saladèra Ossau, vineta :oseille f. salar, ensalar :saler vt. salari, paga f. :salaire m. salariat,-ada :salarié,e adj./n. Salas de Baure :Salles-Mongiscard salat, carn deu grèish f., confit m. :confit m. salhent,a :saillant,e adj. salhida, sortida :issue f. salhir, sortir, gessir :sortir vt. Salias :Salies-de-Béarn salièra :salière f. salon :salon m. salopejar, empipautar, cascantejar, lordejar :salir vt. salopèr m., escobadissas f. pl. :ordures f. pl. salopèr m., pipautèr m., cascantèr m., lordèra :saleté f. salsifit, sarsifit :salsifis m. salubritat, sanetat :salubrité f. saludar :saluer vt. salut :salut m. Samatan :Samatan sambotida, segotida :secousse f. sambotir, segotir :secouer vt. samsí's, sombrar, ahonà's :sombrer vi. san,a :sain,e adj. sancèr,a :entier,-ère adj. sancer,a :intact,e adj. sancer,a, complèt,a, plen,-ea :complet,ète adj. sancion :sanction f. sandoïch anglicisme; enterpan néol. formé sur le catalan :sandwich m. sanetat, salubritat :salubrité f. sang f. :sang m. sanglar, pòrc-sanglar :sanglier m. sanitari,-ària :sanitaire adj. santat :santé f. santuari :sanctuaire m. sapiença, sagessa franc., saviessa vx & littér. :sagesse f. sapient,a, sabent,a, saberut,-uda :savant,e adj./n. sapo Oloron, Pyrénées, harri Vic-Bilh, crepaut, crapaut :crapaud m. saquet :sachet m. Sardenha :Sardaigne sardina, eishardina :sardine f. Sarlat :Sarlat sarrà's :presser se se serrer les uns contre les autres sarrada f. :défilé m. géogr. sarralha :serrure f. sarralhèr :serrurier m. sarrampic m., sorrompi m. :rougeole f. sarrar :serrer vt. sarrar, prestir, prémer :tasser vt. sarri :isard m. sarsifit, salsifit :salsifis m. sarta N.-Béarn, padèra O.-Béarn, padena E.-Béarn :poêle f. sarto, costurèr, sastre :tailleur m. de vêtements sasir, gahar, arrapar :saisir vt. sason :saison f. sasonèr,a :saisonnier,-ère adj. sastre, sarto, costurèr :tailleur m. de vêtements satèc Ossau, transport de bois ou de foin en montagne, arrosec :traîneau m. satellit :satellite m. satisfaccion, contentèr m. :satisfaction f. satisfar, acontentar :satisfaire vt. sau f. :sel m. sauç :saule m. saüc, saüquèr :sureau m. sauçar, trempar :tremper vi./vt. sauma :ânesse f. saume terme pop., siaume terme pop., psalme terme scient. :psaume m. saumon :saumon m. saumucar, chemicar, chamucar :sangloter vt. saunei :rêve m. saunejar :rêver vi. saunejar, pensar :songer vi. saupicar :saupoudrer vt. saupodrà's :se poudrer saüquèr, saüc :sureau m. saure,-a, blond,a :blond,e adj. saussa :sauce f. saussar :saucer vt. saussissa :saucisse f. saussisson, puç f. :saucisson m. saut :bond m. saut :saut m. sautaprat m., sautarèu m. N.-Béarn, grithòla O.-Béarn :sauterelle f. sautar :bondir vi. sautar :sauter vi./vt. sautarèu m. N.-Béarn, grithòla O.-Béarn, sautaprat m. :sauterelle f. sautericar :sautiller vi. Sauvanhon :Sauvagnon sauvar :sauver vt. Sauvatèrra :Sauveterre-de-Béarn sauvatge,-atja :sauvage adj. savi,-àvia vx & littér., sage, -aja franc. :sage adj. sàvia :sauge f. saviesa vx & littér., sapiença, sagessa franc. :sagesse f. Savòia :Savoie scenari :scenario m. sceptic,a, dobtaire,-a :sceptique adj. sceptic,a, dobtaire,-a :sceptique adj. scepticisme :scepticisme m. sciatica t. scient., shetica t. pop. :sciatique f. sciéncia :science f. scientific,a :scientifique adj./n. se :s' pr. pers. réfl. se medish, si medish :soi-même se, s'. 's :se, s' pr. pers. réfl. Entre deux consonnes: se; devant une voyelle: s'; devant une consonne, mais après une voyelle: 's. se, si, s' devant voy. :si conj. de subord. expr. la condition seança franc., tienguda, tenguda :séance f. Sebastian :Sébastien sec,a, eishuc,-uga :sec, sèche adj. secader :séchoir m. secar :sécher vt./vi. secar, estarir :tarir vt. seccion :section f. secórrer :secourir vt. secors :secours m. secret,a :secret,-ète adj. secretari,-ària :secrétaire m./f. secretariat :secrétariat m. sector :secteur m. seda :soie f. sèda f. :siège m. de l'évêque sedaç :tamis m. sedaç, tembo, segonèr :crible m. sède's, assède's :asseoir s'. séde's, assietà's :siéger vi. Pour éviter le franc. sietjar on est obligé de recouvrir à des périphrases ou à des usages anciens du verbe qui signifie "s'asseoir" séde's, assietà's.? :siéger vi. tenir séance séde's, assietà's, aver un sièti :siéger vi. avoir un siège dans une assemblée sededer :siège m. assise, socle sedença f. :siège m. d'une societé sedentari,-ària :sédentaire adj./n. sèder, assèder :asseoir vt. sederon, escabèth, caisheton, cadieron :tabouret m. sedós,-osa :soyeux,-se adj. sedusir :séduire vt. sedut,-uda, assedut,-uda :assis,e adj. sèga :ronce f. sèga, arressèga :scie f. sèga f. Vic-Bilh, plèish :haie f. sèga, sonsaina :rengaine f. segador,a :moissonneur,-euse n. segar :moissonner vt. segar, arressegar :scier vt. segle :seigle m. sègle :siècle m. segon :selon prép. segond,a, dusau m./f. :second,e adj. num. segonda :segonde f. segondari,-ària :secondaire adj. segonèr, sedaç, tembo :crible m. segonèr, tembo :tamis m. gros crible segotida, sambotida :secousse f. segotir, agitar :agiter vt. segotir, sambotir :secouer vt. segrat, cemitèri :cimetière m. seguèra :moisson f. seguida :suite f. seguir :suivre vt. seguit,-ida, continú,-ua :continu,e adj. segur,a, solide,-a :sûr,e adj. segur,a, solide,-a, certan,a :certain,e adj. segur, segurament, solide :sûrement adv. segurament, segur, solide :sûrement adv. seguretat :sécurité f. seguretat :sûreté f. seis, sheis :six adj. num. seishanta :soixante adj. num. sejorn :séjour m. sejornar :séjourner vi. seleccion :sélection f. selha f., solha f., seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn, herrat :seau m. sem, semi, semen t. pop., espèrma m. t. scient. :sperme m. semblà's :ressembler vi. semblable,-a, parièr,a :semblable adj. semblança, semblar m. :ressemblance f. semblar :sembler vi. semblar m., semblança :ressemblance f. semblar, paréisher :paraître vi. semèla, sòla :semelle f. semen, sem, semi t. pop., espèrma m. t. scient. :sperme m. semença :semence f. semèstre :semestre m. semi, sem, semen t. pop., espèrma m. t. scient. :sperme m. semiada :semaille f. semiar :semer vt. semís :semis m. sen litt. ou scient., popa f. :sein m. Sèna :Seine senar :hocher la tête vt. vertical. senat :senat m. senator :senateur m. sendenha f. Orthez, pedanh Nay, traucacamin, agram Vic-Bilh :chiendent m. sendèr :sentier m. Sendòs :Saint-Dos Senegau :Sénégal sengles,-as sens distributif, plur. :chacun,e pr. ind. senhalament :signalement m. senhalar :signaler vt. senhalisacion :signalisation f. senhau :signal m. senhor :seigneur m. sens :sens m. sensacion :sensation f. sensacionau m./f. :sensationnel,le adj. sensibilitat :sensibilite f. sensible,-a :sensible adj. sensuau m./f. :sensuel,le adj. sent,a :saint,e adj./n. Sent Gaudenç :Saint-Gaudens Sent Guironç :Saint-Girons Sent Joan de Lus Donibane Lohitzun en basque :Saint-Jean de Luz Sent Joan Pè de Port Donibane Garazi en basque :Saint-Jean Pied-de-Port Sent Palais Donophaleu en basque? :Saint-Palais Sent Sebastian Donostia en basque :Saint-Sébastien Sent Sever :Saint-Sever Senta Fe :Sainte-Foy-la-Grande senténcia :sentence f. senticós,-osa, mosquiu,-iva :susceptible adj. sentida, auguri m., intuicion :intuition f. sentida f., pressentiment m., pressentida f. :pressentiment m. sentiment :sentiment m. sentimentau m./f. :sentimental,e adj. sentinèla :sentinelle f. sentir :sentir vt./vi. sentir, ressentir :ressentir vt. seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn, herrat, selha f., solha f. :seau m. separacion, desseparacion :séparation f. separadament, a despart :séparément adv. separar, desseparar :séparer vt. sepultura :sépulture f. sequèr m., sequèra :sécheresse f. sequèra, sequèr m. :sécheresse f. ser :serum m. serum lactique ser :soir m. sèra :selle f. serada :soirée f. serena :sirène f. mythol. serenitat :sérenité f. sergent :sergent m. Sèrgi :Serge seria :serie f. seriós,-osa :grave adj. maladie seriós,-osa :sérieux,-euse adj. seriosèr m. :gravité f. attitude serment, jurament :serment m. sermon, predic :sermon m. serom :serum m. seror Pyr., sòr :sœur f. sèrp f. :serpent m. sèrp-volaira :cerf-volant m. serpejar :ramper vi. serpejar, quiraulejar :serpenter vi. sèrra :serre f. horticulture sèrra, tuc m., tuca, tucòla :colline f. serrada :chaîne f. de montagne sèrva f. :réservoir m. serví's de, emplegar, usar de :user de. serví's de, utilisar, emplegar :utiliser vt. servici :service m. serviciable,-a, serviciau :serviable adj. serviciau, serviciable,-a :serviable adj. servidor,a :serviteur m. servieta :serviette f. de toilette servieta de lavà's :serviette de toilette servir :servir vt. session, tenguda, tienguda :session f. sèt :sept adj. num. set :soif f. Seta :Sète setanta :soixante-dix adj. num. setau m./f. :septième adj. num. seteme :septembre m. setmana :semaine f. setmanari, jornau setmanèr, ebdomadari :hebdomadaire m. setmanèr,a, ebdomadari,-ària :hebdomadaire adj. setze :seize adj. num. seuva vx, bòscs m. pl. :forêt f. Seuvalada :Sauvelade seuvamair f., vitauguèra f., crabahust :chèvrefeuille m. sevèr,a :sévère adj. sèxe :sexe m. sexuau m./f. :sexuel,le adj. shalavàs m., borrada, eishalagàs m. :averse f. de pluie shaliva, eishaliva :salive f. shàmen Aspe, eishami :essaim m. sharpilhèra :serpillière f. sheis, seis :six adj. num. sheisau m./f. :sixième adj. num. shens :dépourvu,e adj. shens :sans prép. shens arren :bredouille adj. shens arromerar, tot natre :tout net shens aulor, inodòr,a :inodore adj. shens dobte :sans doute sens fort shens nat sòu :dépourvu d'argent sherment :sarment m. shetica t. pop., sciatica t. scient. :sciatique f. shibòt m., sibòt m., gaudufla :toupie f. shishangla f., singraula f. :lézard gris m. shishangla f., singraula f. :lézard m. shiular, siular :siffler vt. shiulet :sifflet m. shord,a :sourd,e adj. shord,a, baish,a :grave adj. sonorité shordèr m., sordèr m., sordèra, surditat :surdité f. si medish, se medish :soi-même si plan! :si fait! si! que vieni :si! je viens si, quiò :si adv. d'affirmation expr. une réponse à une négation si, se :soi pr. pers. sian, tatí, tanta :tante f. sias brave! :sois sage! à un enfant siaume terme pop., saume terme pop., psalme terme scient. :psaume m. Siberia :Sibérie sibòt m., shibòt m., gaudufla :toupie f. Sicília :Sicile sièsta, dromida, bèc m., cluc m. :sieste f. sieta, assieta :assiette f. sieti, sèti :siège m. chaise, siège d'une ville sieton m. :soucoupe f. signar :signer vt. signatura, signet m. :signature f. signe :signe m. signe, simptòma :symptôme m. signet m., signatura :signature f. significacion :signification f. significar :signifier vt. silenci :silence m. silenciós,-osa :silencieux,-euse adj. sillaba :syllabe f. Silvan :Sylvain Sílvia :Sylvie simbèu :symbole m. simbolic,a :sybolique adj. simetric,a :symetrique adj. Simin dimin., Maximin :Maximin simpatia :sympathie f. simpatic,a, charmant,a :sympathique adj. simple,-a :simple adj. simplificar :simplifier vt. simplòt,a, nau fém. nava, nocient,a :naïf,-ïve adj. simptòma, signe :symptôme m. simular :simuler vt. simultanèu,-nèa :simultané,e adj. sinagòga :synagogue f. sincèr,a :sincère adj. sinceritat :sincérité f. sincòpa t. scient., esvanida t. pop. :syncope f. sindicat :syndicat m. sindicau m./f. :syndical,e adj. sinfonia :symphonie f. singraula f., shishangla f. :lézard gris m. singraula f., shishangla f. :lézard m. singular,a :singulier,-ère adj. sinistrat,-ada :sinistré adj. sinistre,-a :sinistre adj. sinon :sinon conj. sinonime :synonyme m. sintaxi :syntaxe f. sintèsi :synthèse f. sintetic,a :synthétique adj. sirèna :sirène f. alarme siròp :sirop m. sistèma :système m. sistematic,a :systématique adj. sistre t. pop., esquiste t. scient. :schiste m. situacion :situation f. situar :situer vt. siular, shiular :siffler vt. só coc :crépuscule m. só, sorelh :soleil m. soada :sonnerie f. soar, sonar :sonner vt. sobac, acès, endòst :abri m. sobeiran,a, sobiran,a :souverain,e adj./n. sobeiranetat. sobiranetat :souveraineté f. sobiran,a, sobeiran,a :souverain,e adj./n. sobiranetat. sobeiranetat :souveraineté f. sobra f., sobrada f. :solde m. surplus sobrada f., sobra f. :solde m. surplus sobralha f., deishas f. pl. :déchet m. sobrar :rester vi. être en plus sobrèr, tròp :excédent m. sòbri,-a :sobre adj. sobrietat :sobriété f. sobte,-a :soudain,e adj. sobte,-a :subit,e adj. sobte,-a, brusc,a plur.: brusques, bruscas :brusque adj. sobte,-a, viu f.: viva :prompt,e adj. sobte, sobtament, còp sec :soudain,e adv. soc, arrèca f. :sillon m. soca :souche f. soca, origina :origine f. socialisme :socialisme m. socialista :socialiste adj. sociau m./f. :social,e adj. societat :société f. sócoc :soleil couchant sócoc, oèst :ouest m. sodadura :soudure f. sodar :souder vt. soèr rare, bèupair :beau-père m. soèra rare, bèlamair :belle-mère f. sofre :soufre m. sofrença :souffrance f. sofrir, patir :souffrir vi. Soïssa :Suisse soïsse,-a :suisse,sse adj./n. sojà :soja m. soja, sueja Pyr. :suie f. sol,a, solet,a :seul,e adj. sol,a, unic,a :unique adj. sòla :plaque f. plaque horizontale de la cheminée sòla, semèla :semelle f. solaç, solatjament :soulagement m. solaciar, solatjar :soulager vt. solament, sonque :seulement adv. solar,a :solaire adj. solar E.-Béarn, lindau, portalèr :seuil m. solàs,-assa, solitari,-ària :solitaire adj. solatjament, solaç :soulagement m. solatjar, solaciar :soulager vt. soldat, sordat :soldat m. solemne,-a :solennel,le adj. solèr :étage m. solèr, graèr :grenier m. solèr, plafon :plafond m. solet,a, sol,a :seul,e adj. soletat :solitude f. solfègi :solfège m. solha f., seò on proscrira le franc. seò utilisé en divers lieux du Béarn, herrat, selha f. :seau m. sólhevant, orient :orient m. solidaritat :solidarité f. solide! :bien sûr, évidemment! solide,-a :solide adj. solide,-a, certan,a, segur,a :certain,e adj. solide,-a, segur,a :sûr,e adj. solide, segurament, segur :sûrement adv. soliditat :solidité f. solinhar :souligner vt. solitari,-ària, solàs,-assa :solitaire adj. sollicitar :solliciter vt. soluble,-a :soluble adj. solucion :solution f. som, bèc, haut :haut m. som, cima f., bèc :sommet m. som, dromir :sommeil m. soma :somme f. soma f., totau :total m. somari,-ària :sommaire adj. sombrar, ahonà's, samsí's :sombrer vi. somicar, dromilhar :somnoler vi. Somolon :Soumoulou son :son m. audition sonar, soar :sonner vt. sondar :sonder vt. soneta :sonnette f. électrique sonòr,a :sonore adj. sonque :sauf prép. sonque, exceptat :excepté prép. sonque, solament :seulement adv. sonsaina, sèga :rengaine f. sopa :soupe f. sopar :dîner m. soir sopar :souper m. sople,-a, plegadís,-issa :souple adj. sòr, seror Pyr. :sœur f. sòr, sur :sœur f. pour la religieuse, la langue pop. emploie le franc. peu recommandé: sur pron. le r sorcièr,a, broish,a, posoèr,a :sorcier,-ère n. sordat, soldat :soldat m. sordeis m./f., sordeish m./f., piri m./f. franc., mei meishant,a :pire adj. sordeis, sordeish, piri franc. :pire m. sordeis, sordeish, piri franc. :pis adv. sordeish m./f., piri m./f. franc., mei meishant,a, sordeis m./f. :pire adj. sordeish, piri franc., sordeis :pire m. sordeish, piri franc., sordeis :pis adv. sordèr m., sordèra, surditat, shordèr m. :surdité f. sordèra, surditat, shordèr m., sordèr m. :surdité f. sorelh, só :soleil m. sorelhat,-ada, ensorelhat,-ada :ensoleillé,e adj. soritz, murgueta E.-Béarn :souris f. soritz-cauha, tinhahús m. :chauve-souris f. sorrompi m., sarrampic m. :rougeole f. sòrt, hat :sort m. sòrta, ordi m. :sorte f. sortida :sortie f. sortida f., desboc :débouché m. sortie sortida, salhida :issue f. sortir, gessir, salhir :sortir vt. sortit,-ida, gessit,-ida :issu,e adj. sos-, vice- :vice- préf. sos-desvolopat, -ada :sous-développé,e adj. sos-marin :sous-marin m. sos-oficièr :sous-officier m. soscar, meditar :méditer vt. soscripcion :souscription f. sosméter :soumettre vt. sosmission :soumission f. sospieitar, suspectar :soupçonner vt. sospir, sospit :soupir m. sospirar :soupirer vt. sospit, sospir :soupir m. sosterran,a :souterrain,e adj. sostiéner :soutenir vt. sostraccion :soustraction f. sostre m., palhat m. :litière f. animaux sostréger, tirar :soustraire vt. sosvestit :sous-vêtement m. sotada :solde f. paie sotada f. :salaire m. solde sòu :sol m. sòu :sou m. sòus m. plur., argent, moneda f. :argent m. monnaie sovenir, sovièr :souvenir m. sovent :souvent adv. soviene's, brembà's :souvenir se sovièr, sovenir :souvenir m. suberbaish :sous-sol m. suberbèth,-èra, esplendide,-a :splendide adj. suberbèth,-èra, magnific,a :magnifique adj. subercarga :surcharge f. subercèu, paladar, cèu de la boca :palais m. anat. subercilha f.?, cilha f., perpelh m. :sourcil m. il n 'y a pas, en béarnais, de différence claire entre le cil et le sourcil. On peut fabriquer, si on veut le néol. subercilha f. subernom, chafre :surnom m. suberplús, demei :surplus m. subersautar :sursauter vi. subertot :notamment adv. subervivent,a. susvivent,a :survivant,e adj. subir :subir vt. subjècte :sujet m. subjectiu,-iva :subjectif,-ive adj. subjontiu :subjonctif m. subordonat,-ada :subordonné,e adj. substància, mestior :substance f. substituïr :substituer vt. subvencion :subvention f. succedir :succéder vi. succès, escaduda f. :succès m. succession :succession f. successor,a :successeur m. sucrar :sucrer vt. sucre :sucre m. suculent,a, chuquent,a :succulent adj. sucursala :succursale f. sud, mieidia, capsus Pyr. :sud m. sudar :suer vi./vt. sudar, susar :transpirer vi. sudor :sueur f. Suèda :Suède sueja Pyr., soja :suie f. suenh :soin m. suenhar :soigner vt. suenhós,-osa :soigneux,-euse adj. sufir :suffire vt. sufixe :suffixe m. sufragi mieux que sufratge, sufratge :suffrage m. sufratge, sufragi mieux que sufratge :suffrage m. suicidà's :suicider se sulfat m. t. scient. :sulfate m. sulfata f., vitriòl m. :sulfate m. bouillie bordelaise sulfatar :sulfater vt. supausar :supposer vt. superbiós,-osa, gloriós,-osa, orgulhós,-osa :orgueilleux,-se adj. superficia :surface f. superficiau m./f. :superficiel,le adj. superior,a :supérieur,e adj. superioritat :supériorité f. superlatiu :superlatif m. supermarcat :super-marché m. supersticion :superstition f. suplement :supplément m. suplementari,-ària :supplémentaire adj. suplicar :supplier vt. suplici :supplice m. suportar :supporter vt. suposicion :supposition f. supression :suppression f. suprimir :supprimer vt. sur, sòr :sœur f. pour la religieuse, la langue pop. emploie le franc. peu recommandé: sur pron. le r surditat, shordèr m., sordèr m., sordèra :surdité f. sursís, ajornament :sursis m. sus :sur prép. susar, sudar :transpirer vi. suscitar :susciter vt. suslhevada, suslhevament f. dans tous les sens du mot français :soulèvement m. suslhevament, suslhevada f. dans tous les sens du mot français :soulèvement m. suslhevar, lhevar :soulever vt. une pierre, une question suslhevar, susmautar :soulever vt. provoquer une révolte susmauta :émeute f. susmauta, arrevendida :révolte f. susmauta f. :soulèvement m. révolte susmautà's, arrevendí's :révolter se susmautar, suslhevar :soulever vt. provoquer une révolte susmontar :surmonter vt. suspectar, sospieitar :soupçonner vt. suspècte,-a :suspect,e adj./n. suspéner, péner :suspendre vt. suspréner :surprendre vt. suspresa :surprise f. sustot :surtout adv. susvelhança, guarda :surveillance f. susvelhar :surveiller vt. susvestit :survêtement m. susviéner, arribar :survenir vi. susvivent,a, subervivent,a :survivant,e adj. suu còp, autanlèu :aussitôt adv. suu pic, truc sus l'ungla :comptant adv. t', te :t' pr. pers. t'ací, ençà :vers ici tà capsús :vers l'amont tà capsús, de cap ensús :vers le haut tà capvath :vers le bas tà çò qui :quant à. loc. prép. tà çò qui ei de la pòrta, que la barraram :quant à la porte, on la fermera tà çò qui'm disetz :quant à ce que vous me dites tà delà, enlà :vers là-bas tà, entà :à prép. lieu, avec mouvement. tà, entà :afin loc. conj. tà, entà tad, entad devant une voyelle :pour prép. tà + infinitif, entà + infinitif :afin de tà l'auta setmana! :à la semaine prochaine! tà l'aute an! :à l'an prochaine! tà que, entà que :pour que tà que + subjonctif, entà que + subjonctif :afin que tabac, tobac :tabac m. tabard, tambor :tambour m. tablèu tous les sens du mot français :tableau m. taça :tasse f. taca, maca, plap m. :tache f. tacanhar, agaçar, tarritar :énerver vt. tacanhar, taquinar, tesicar :taquiner vt. tacar, plapar :tacher vt. tacha f. :semence f. clou tactica :tactique f. taish, taishon :blaireau m. taishon, taish :blaireau m. talc :talc m. talent, engenh :talent m. talh m. :arête f. talh m., podada :taille f. arbres, vigne talh, talhant, hiu :tranchant m. talha, pagèra :taille f. grandeur talhant, hiu, talh :tranchant m. talhar, copar :couper vt. talhar, podar, copar :tailler vt. talhuc :morceau m. tranché talhucar :couper vt. en morceaux talhucar :débiter vt. couper talhucar, descopar :découper vt. talhucar, trencar, copar :trancher vt. talòisha, paleton m. :taloche f. outil de maçon talon, caucanh :talon m. talòs, talòssa f. :ver de terre talòssa f., talòs :ver de terre tambor. tabard :tambour m. tamborin :tambourin m. tampàs m., trencada :cloison f. tampon, tap :tampon m. bouchon tamponar :tamponner vt. tan... qui, tant... qui :tellement ... que tanben :aussi adv. tanben :aussi, également tanben :même adv. tangent,a :tangent,e adj. tanhent,a :allié,e adj. parent tanhent,a :proche adj. apparenté,e tanhents m. pl., parentat, parentatge m. :parenté f. tanhents, pròches :proches m. pl. tanlèu :sitôt adv. tanpòc :non plus tant :tant adv. tant devant un adj. commençant par une voy. Pron. tan; tan devant un adj. commençant par une consonne. Pron. tã :tellement adv. tant devant une voy. Pron. tan, tan devant consonne. Pron. tã :si adv. expr. la comparaison ou la quantité tant per cent, taus, tant :taux m. tant qui :tant que tant qui, en tant qui, mentre qui :tandis que conj. tant... qui, tan... qui :tellement ... que tant, tant per cent, taus :taux m. tanta, sian, tatí :tante f. tap, tampon :tampon m. bouchon tapatjaire,-a, tapatjós, -osa :bruyant,e adj. tapatjós, -osa, tapatjaire,-a :bruyant,e adj.. tapís :tapis m. tapissaire :tapissier m. tapissaria :tapisserie f. tapoar, boçar :boucher vt. tapon, boçon :bouchon m. taquinar, tesicar, tacanhar :taquiner vt. Tarascon :Tarascon taravèra :tarière f. taraverar :tarauder vt. Tarba :Tarbes tard, de tard :tard adv. tardar, trigar :tarder vi. tardiu,-iva :tardif,-ive adj. tarifa f. :tarif m. liste des prix tarlaca, telaraca E.-Béarn, aranhat m. Orthez :toile d'araignée Tarn :Tarn tarrabastar :chahuter vi. tarrible,-a, terrible,-a :terrible adj. tarrissa :terrine f. tarrissèr, topiaire :potier m. tarritar, agaçar :agacer vt. tarritar, tacanhar, agaçar :énerver vt. tarròc de glaç :glaçon m. tarròc de sucre :morceau de sucre tarròc m. :motte f. tarta, crostada :tarte f. tascat m., pelosa :pelouse f. tascat, pelosa f. :gazon m. pelouse gazonnée tastar, gostar :goûter vt./vi. tastar, paupar :palper vt. tastar, paupar :tâter vt. tatí, tanta, sian :tante f. tau com .. :tel que... tau m./f. :tel,le adj. tau Oloron, Pyr., tavan :taon m. taula :planche f. taula :table f. taula de nueit :table de nuit taula-marme :plaque f. commémorative taulat :parquet m. plancher taulat :plancher m. taulejada :banquet m. taulejada f. :festin m. taulèr :comptoir m. taulèr :stand m. taulèr, banc :établi m. taulèr m. :étalage m. endoit où on étale tauleta :étagère f. taur, taure :taureau m. taure, taur :taureau m. taus, tant, tant per cent :taux m. taüth Ossau, cròfo, cròfe, còfre, caisha f. E.-B., bahuth Pyr. :cercueil m. tavalha :nappe f. tavalheta :serviette f. de table tavan, tau Oloron, Pyr. :taon m. taxa, cotisa, impòst m. :taxe f. taxa, redevença :redevance f. taxar :taxer vt. taxí :taxi m. tè :thé m. tè :tiens te :toi forme accentuée du pron. personnel 2e pers. sing. Complément indirect sans préposition tè, lo libe qui t'aví prometut :voici le livre que je t'avais promis te, t'. 't :te, t' pr. pers. compl. Entre deux consonnes: te; devant une voyelle: t'; devant une consonne mais après une voyelle: 't teatre :théâtre m. tèbe,-a, doç,a :tiède adj. teca :cosse f. teca :gousse f. cosse teca f. familier, nas :nez m. tecnic,a :technique adj. tecnica :technique f. tecnician,a :technicien,ne n. tecon :haricot vert Tederic :Thierry tehecar, tossir :tousser vi. tehequèra f., raumàs mieux que le franc. rume, rume; enraumassada f. gros rhume :rhume m. tehequèra pop., bronquiti :bronchite f. tèisher :tisser vt. teishut :tissu m. teit :toit m. tela :toile f. tela f. :écran m. cinéma telaraca E.-Béarn, aranhat m. Orthez, tarlaca :toile d'araignée telefonar :téléphoner vi. telefòne :téléphone m. telegrafiar :télégraphier vt. telegrama :télégramme m. television :télévision f. tèma :thème m. sujet d'un livre tembo, segonèr :tamis m. gros crible tembo, segonèr, sedaç :crible m. témer, crànher :craindre vt. temerari,-ària :téméraire adj. temeruc,a, cranhent,a :craintif,-ive adj. temor, met Aspe, cranhença :crainte f. temperament, naturau :tempérament m. temperat,-ada :tempéré,e adj. temperatura :température f. tempèsta :tempête f. templa, templon m., adromider m. :tempe f. temple :temple m. templon m., adromider m., templa :tempe f. tempora :saison f. période tempora, temporada, periode m. :période f. temporada, tempora, periode m. :période f. temporari,-ària :temporaire adj. temps :temps m. temptar la jòga :tenter le pari temptar prononcez ténta :tenter vt. temptativa, ensajada :tentative f. tenaç,a, ponhastre,-a :tenace adj. tenalhas, estialhas, estruquesas :tenailles f. pl. tenda, tienda :tente f. tendéncia :tendance f. tendre,-a, tenhèr,a :tendre adj. tendressa :tendresse f. tenèbras :ténèbres f. pl. teneder :séchoir m. à linge téner :tendre vt. tenguda, tienguda, seança franc. :séance f. tenguda, tienguda, session :session f. tenhèr,a, tendre,-a :tendre adj. tenilha f., tenon :tenon m. tenís :tennis m. tenon, tenilha f. :tenon m. tension :tension f. tenuda :tenue f. vêtem. Teodòr :Théodore Teofil :Théophile teoria :théorie f. teoric,a :théorique adj. ter, tier, tir Pyr.; tiéner :tenir vi./vt. tèrç :tiers adj. n. terciat :tiercé m. Terèsa :Thérèse tèrlis m. Aspe, Barétous; biòc m. E.-Béarn, lagast m. :tique f. termalisme :thermalisme m. tèrme, tèrmi :terme m. tèrmi, tèrme :terme m. termièra, frontèra :frontière f. termièra, limit m. :limite f. termomètre :thermomètre m. tèrra :terre f. terrador :terroir m. terralha :poterie f. art. terràs m., bana, pegar m. :cruche f. terrassa :terrassa f. terrassèr, herradèr Ossau, aiguèr :évier m.. tèrratrem, tèrratremble :séisme m. tèrratrem, tèrratremble :tremblement de terre tèrratremble, tèrratrem :séisme m. tèrratremble, tèrratrem :tremblement de terre terren, terrenh :terrain m. terrenh, terren :terrain m. terrèr m., mua, paishèra :digue f. terrèr, varat :talus m. terrèstre,-a :terrestre adj. terrible,-a, tarrible,-a :terrible adj. territori :territoire m. terror, espanta :terreur f. Tèsa :Thèze tesaur, tresaur :tresor m. tesaurèr,a, dinerèr,a :trésorier,-ère n. tesicar, tacanhar, taquinar :taquiner vt. tèst :test m. coquille, épreuve tèst le t final ne se prononce pas :crâne m. tèsta f., front :front m. testament :testament m. testimòni :témoin m. testimòni, testimoniatge :temoignage m. testimoniar :témoigner vi. testimoniatge, testimòni :temoignage m. testut, -uda, capborrut,-uda, caborrut,-uda :têtu,e adj. tesura :poterie f. objet teula :brique f. teula :tuile f. teulada, losada :couverture f. toit teulaire, losaire :couvreur m. teulat :toit m. de tuiles tèxte :texte m. textil,a :textile adj./n. tien-te hrem! :tiens-toi ferme! tiença :tenue f. solidité tienda, tenda :tente f. tiéner :adhérer vi. coller tiéner, possedir :posséder vt. tiéner; tier, tir, ter Pyr. :tenir vi./vt. tienguda :tenue f. action de tenir tienguda, tenguda, seança franc. :séance f. tienguda, tenguda, session :session f. tier, tir, ter Pyr.; tiéner :tenir vi./vt. tiètz :tenez tigre :tigre m. tilh, tilhul franc. :tilleul m. tilhul franc., tilh :tilleul m. timbre :timbre m. timbre m., vinheta :vignette f. timide,-a, vergonhós,-osa :timide adj. timon, barra f. :gouvernail m. tindar, tintar :teindre vt. tindar, tringlar :tinter vt tinhahús m., soritz-cauha :chauve-souris f. tint :teint m. tinta :encre f. tintar, colorar, encolorir :colorer vt. tintar, tindar :teindre vt. tintèina f., caprici :caprice m. tinturaria :teinturerie f. tipe :type m. tipic,a :typique adj. tir :tir m. tir, ter, tier Pyr.; tiéner :tenir vi./vt. tira, brot m., brosta :pousse f. tira'm aquò deu puishèu :débarrasse-moi de ça! tirabosson, tiratap :tire-bouchon m. tirahuec, briquet :briquet m. tirannic,a :tyrannique adj. tirar :ôter vt. tirar :tirer vt. avec une arme à feu tirar de l'empach, tirar deu puishèu :débarrasser vt. ind. tirar deu puisheu, desgatjar :dégager vt. tirar deu puishèu, tirar de l'empach :débarrasser vt. ind. tirar, enlhevar :enlever vt. tirar, estirar :tirer vt. exercer une traction tirar la lèit, mólher :traire vt. tirar, sostréger :soustraire vt. tirar, tréger :extraire vt. tiratap, tirabosson :tire-bouchon m. tiret, tireta f. :tiroir m. tireta f., tiret :tiroir m. tisana :infusion f. tisana :tisane f. tisnèr,a :tisserand,e n. tisocar, brasoquejar :tisonner vt. tista f., peiròu, peiròla f., tistèth :panier m. tista, tistèra :corbeille f. tistèra, tista :corbeille f. tistèth, tista f., peiròu, peiròla f. :panier m. títol, titre :titre m. titre, títol :titre m. titular,a :titulaire adj.. tobac, tabac :tabac m. tobaquèra :tabatière f. tobogan :toboggan m. tòca, cibla :cible f. tocar :toucher m. tocar :toucher vt. tocassejar :tripoter vt. toucher maladroitement tocassèr,a :amateur m. travailleur peu sérieux toda Pyrénées, tora, toth m. :buse f. toha de peu :touffe de cheveux toja :ajonc m. ajonc nain toja f. :ajonc nain tòla :tôle f. tolerar :tolérer vt. Tolon :Toulon Tolosa :Toulouse Tomàs :Thomas tomata :tomate f. tomba, hòssa, clòt m. :tombe f. tombaròu :tombereau m. ton :ton m. ton, aton :thon m. tona :tonne f. tonedera :tondeuse f. Tonens :Tonneins tóner, cojar :tondre vt. tonerrar, tonejerrar :tonner v. impers. sens fig. tonerrar, tonerrejar, ruglar :tonner v. impers. sens propre tonerrat, còp de tonèrre, pet de rugle, pet de prigle, pet de perigle :coup de tonnerre tonèrre :tonnerre m. tonèrre m., perigle m.? :foudre f. tonerrejar, ruglar, tonerrar :tonner v. impers. sens propre tonèth, pipa f., barrica f. :tonneau m. tonha, bonha :bosse f. sur le front topía f., topin :pot m. topía, metau m., topin m. :marmite f. topiaire, tarrissèr :potier m. topin m., topía, metau m. :marmite f. topin, topía f. :pot m. tòr m., glaç m. :glace f. eau gelée tor pron. le r :tour f. tòr prononcer le r, torrada f. :gel m. tora, toth m., toda Pyrénées :buse f. tòrcer, estòrcer :tordre vt. torchar, boishar :torcher vt. torciròla t. pop., espirala t. scient. :spirale f. tòrçuda, torcuda :entorse f. torcuda, tòrçuda :entorse f. tord m. :grive f. torisme :tourisme m. torista :touriste n. tormenta :tourmente f.. torn :tour m. torna :répartie f. tornar :rapporter vt. rendre tornar :rendre vt. redonner tornar :rentrer vi. à la maison tornar :renvoyer vt. faire retour tornar :répartir vi. répliquer tornar :repasser vt. tornar :reporter vt. rendre tornar :retourner vi. revenir, repartir, rentrer tornar :revenir vi. tornar alucar :rallumer vt. tornar apitar :relever vt. rebâtir tornar atrapar, tornar gahar :rattraper vt. attraper de nouveau tornar bastir :relever vt. rebâtir tornar càder :retomber vi. tomber de nouveau tornar cercar :rechercher vt. chercher de nouveau tornar cobrir :recouvrir vt. couvrir de nouveau tornar començar, recomençar, arrecomençar :recommencer vt. tornar créisher :repousser vt. une plante tornar crompar :racheter vt. tornar díser :répéter vt. tornar díser, redíser, arredíser :redire vt. tornar estacar :rattacher vt. attacher de nouveau tornar gahar, tornar atrapar :rattraper vt. attraper de nouveau tornar ganhar :regagner vt. tornar har, arrehar :refaire vt. tornar hicar :remettre vt. un objet à sa place tornar léger :relire vt. tornar lhevar, relhevar, requilhar, reapitar, tornar quilhar :relever vt. remettre debout tornar miar, entornar :ramener vt. tornar montar :remonter vt. un mécanisme qui est en pièces détachées tornar partir :repartir vi. partir de nouveau tornar passar :repasser vt. revenir tornar pausar :reposer vi. poser de nouveau tornar plegar, replegar, arreplegar :replier vt. plier à nouveau tornar préner, repréner :reprendre vt. prendre à nouveau tornar pujar :remonter vi. monter de nouveau tornar quilhar, tornar lhevar, relhevar, requilhar, reapitar :relever vt. remettre debout tornar, retorn :retour m. tornar sarrar :resserrer vt. tornar véder :revoir vt. tornar víver :revivre vi. tornar-s'i :reprendre vt. recommencer, continuer après une interruption tornar-se'n :repartir vi. s'en aller tornas :représailles f. plur. tornavitz :tournevis m. tornei :tournoi m. tornejar :remuer vi. café, sauce, soupe tornejar, virar :tourner vi./vt. torrada :gelée f. forte gelée torrada f., tòr prononcer le r :gel m. torrar, gelar :geler vi./vt. torrent peu us. :torrent m. torrolh :verglas m. tòrt,a :boiteux,-euse adj./n. par infirmité tòrt, fauta f. :tort m. tortejar :boiter vi. par infirmité tortora, porruta :tourterelle f. tortuga :tortue f. tortura :torture f. tos :toux f. tòssa f., abeurader, beveder :abreuvoir m. tossiquèra :toux f. besoin continuel de tousser tossir, tehecar :tousser vi. tòsta :tartine f. grillée tostada, grasilhada :grillade f. tostadèr, grasilha f. :gril m. tostar, grasilhar :griller vi./vt. tostemps :toujours adv. tot :tout adv. tot :tout m. tot,a, cada invar. :chaque adj. ind. tot a fèit, completament :tout à fait tot dia :chaque jour tot doç, a tot doç :tout doucement tot malaut qui estosse malaut, que vienó :quoique malade, il est venu tot menat :tout craché tot natre, shens arromerar :tout net tot parièr com :de même que tot parièr com tu, que i èri jo :de même que tu y étais, j'y étais tot parièr, parièr :de la même façon tot que's desapita :tout est en train de craquer tot... qui + subjonctif :quoique conj. tot, tota, tots, totas :tout,e,s adj./pr. indéf. totara, adès, endòra :tantôt adv. totau m./f. :total,e adj. totau, soma f. :total m. toth m., toda Pyrénées, tora :buse f. totun :cependant adv. totun :enfin adv. totun :pourtant conj. totun! :quand même! exclamatif totun :tout de même / quand même totun, pr'aquò :toutefois adv. totun qu'ei vienut :il est tout de même venu toxic,a :toxique adj. traç m., pista, tralha :piste f. traç m., tralh m. :trace f. traca :espèce f. acabit tracanard :piège m. en gén., au propre et au fig. traçar, mercar :tracer vt. tractar :traiter vt. tractar de tot :accabler d'injure tractor :tracteur m. tradicion :tradition f. tradida, trahison :trahison f. tradidor,a, traditor,a, trèite,-a :traître,sse adj./n. tradir, trahir :trahir vt. traditor,a, trèite,-a, tradidor,a :traître,sse adj./n. traduccion, revirada, arrevirada :traduction f. tradúser, tradusir, virar, arrevirar :traduire vt. tradusir, virar, arrevirar, tradúser :traduire vt. trafic :trafic m. tragedia :tragédie f. tragedia, pastorala :pièce f. théâtre tragic,a :tragique adj. trahir, tradir :trahir vt. trahison, tradida :trahison f. trajècte :trajet m. trajectòria :trajectoire f. tralh m., traç m. :trace f. tralha, traç m., pista :piste f. tralhas f. pl. :vestige m. empreintes tram :tramway m. trang m., trangada :sonnerie f. cloches trangada, trang m. :sonnerie f. cloches tranquille,-a :tranquille adj. tranquillitat :tranquillité f. transformacion :transformation f. transformar :transformer vt. transicion :transition f. transméter prononcez trass... :transmettre vt. transparent,a prononcez trass..., clar,a :transparent,e adj. transpòrt, carrei :transport m. trauc, horat :trou m. traucacamin, agram Vic-Bilh, sendenha f. Orthez, pedanh Nay :chiendent m. traucar :transpercer vt. traucar, horadar :percer vt. traucar, horadar :trouer vt.. traucar, passar :franchir vt. traucar, traversar, passar :traverser vt. trauguen, tròga f. :goujon m. poisson trava f., empach, trebuc :obstacle m. travader :frein m. travar :freiner vi. travar, blocar :bloquer vt. travèrs, truvèrs prononcez trabèss trubèss :travers m. traversar, passar, traucar :traverser vt. treble,-a, trebolh,a, troble,-a :trouble adj. trebolar, troblar, destroblar :troubler vt. trebolh,a, troble,-a, treble,-a :trouble adj. trebuc, chepic :ennui m. souci trebuc, empach, puisheu :embarras m. obstacle trebuc, inconvenient :inconvénient m. trebuc m., dificultat :difficulté f. trebuc, trava f., empach :obstacle m. trebucar :buter vi. trebucar :trébucher vi./vt. trebucar, tumar, tustar :heurter vt. trèfla f. :trèfle m. cultivé trèfle :tréfle m carte tréger, tirar :extraire vt. trèit, rega f. :trait m. ligne tracée trèite,-a, tradidor,a, traditor,a :traître,sse adj./n. treitíar Orthez, Sauveterre, treitinar :défricher vt. treitinar, treitíar Orthez, Sauveterre :défricher vt. tremolament :tremblement m. tremolar :trembler vi. tremolar de hred :grelotter vi. tremolejar :osciller vi. tremolèr,a :tremblement m. maladif trempar, sauçar :tremper vi./vt. trempar vt. :plonger vi./vt. trena, tresca :tresse f. trencada, tampàs m. :cloison f. trencar, copar, talhucar :trancher vt. trenta :trente adj. num. trentea, trentenat m. nombre approximatif :trentaine f. trentenat m. nombre approximatif, trentea :trentaine f. trepader :palier m. trepader :trottoir m. trepejar, pedericar :piaffer vi. tres :trois adj. num. tresau m./f. :troisième adj. num. tresaur, tesaur :tresor m. tresca, trena :tresse f. tretze :treize adj. num. treu :trèfle m. sauvage trèva :trève f. triangle :triangle m. triangular,a :triangulaire adj. triar, causir :trier vt. tribalh :travail m. tribalhador,a :travailleur,-euse n. tribalhar :travailler vi./vt. tribú :tribu f. tribuna :tribune f. église tribunau :tribunal m. trichar, chicanar :tricher vi. tricòt :tricot m. vêtement tricotar, brocar :tricoter vt. tricotatge :tricot m. travail trida :grive f. grive draine trigar, tardar :tarder vi. trilha, espalièra :treille f. trimaire,-a :bûcheur,-euse adj./n. trimestrau m./f. :trimestriel,le m. trimèstre :trimestre m.. trin :train m. trincar, brindar :trinquer vi. tringlar, tindar :tinter vt trionfar :triompher vi. trip, tripa f. :boudin m. tripa :tripe f. tripa f., trip :boudin m. triple,-a :triple adj. triscat :treillage m. triscat, grilhatge :grillage m. triste,-a :triste adj. tristèr m., tristor, tristessa :tristesse f. tristessa, tristèr m., tristor :tristesse f. tristor, tristessa, tristèr m. :tristesse f. troba, invencion :invention f. trobà's mau, esvaní's :évanouir s' trobador; trobairitz f. :troubadour m. trobairitz f., trobador :troubadour m. trobar :trouver vt. trobar. atrapar, gahar :rejoindre vt. rattraper qq. qui a de l'avance trobar, inventar :inventer vt. troblar, destroblar, trebolar :troubler vt. troble,-a, treble,-a, trebolh,a :trouble adj. troble, destroble :trouble m. tròç :morceau m. tròc, escambi :troc m. troçar :envelopper vt. troçar :trousser vt. envelopper troçar, embalar :emballer vt. paquet troçatge, embalatge :emballage m. trocèra f., ligassa f. :pansement m. bandage tròga f., trauguen :goujon m. poisson troish :trognon m. troja :truie f. trolh :pressoir m. trompà's, enganà's, borrà's fam. :tromper se trompar, enganar :tromper vt. trompeta :trompette f. tronc :tronc m. tròp :trop adv. tròp, excès :excès m. tròp, sobrèr :excédent m. tropa :troupe f. troperada, banda :banda f. troupel tropèth :troupeau m. tropicau m./f. :tropical,e adj. truc :truc m. astuce truc, patac :coup m. frappé truc, patac, còp, tumat :chòc m. truc sus l'ungla, suu pic :comptant adv. trucar :battre vt. frapper trucar :frapper vt./vi. trucar de mans, aplaudir :applaudir vt. trucar, tustar :taper vt./vi. trueita :truite f. truèla :truelle f. trufa Aspe, Barétous :pomme f. trufa negra :truffe f. trufà's :moquer se trufà's de, escarnir :bafouer vt. trufandèc,a :moqueur,-se trufandèc,a, despieitós,osa :narquois adj. trufandisa :moquerie f. trufandisa, ironia :ironie f. truha, cauhapança :plaque f. plaque verticale de la cheminée truvèrs, escabèth, caisheton :escabeau m. truvèrs, travèrs prononcez trubèss trabèss :travers m. tu :toi forme accentuée du pron. personnel 2e pers. sing. Complément indirect précédé d'une préposition tu :toi forme accentuée du pron. personnel 2e pers. sing. Sujet tu :tu pr. pers. sujet ne se traduit pas tu, qu'ac vos :toi, tu le veux tu tanben que i èras :même toi, tu y étais tuader :abattoir m. tuar :abattre vt. tuer tuar :tuer vt. tube :tube m. tuberculòsi :tuberculose f. tuc de sable, duna :dune f. tuc m., tuca f. :butte f. tuc m., tuca, tucòla, sèrra :colline f. tuc, tucon, turon :tertre m. tuca f., tuc m. :butte f. tuca, tucòla, sèrra, tuc m. :colline f. tucòla, sèrra, tuc m., tuca :colline f. tucon, turon, tuc :tertre m. tuièu franc. :tuyau m. Tula :Tulle tumahús,-usa, limashord,a, escusèc,a, capbaish,a :sournois,e adj. tumar :tamponner vt. heurter tumar, tustar, trebucar :heurter vt. tumassada :collision f. tumat, truc, patac, còp :chòc m. tunèl :tunnel m. Tunís :Tunis Tunisia :Tunisie turon, tuc, tucon :tertre m. Turquia :Turquie tusta, mata :touffe f. d'herbe tustar :cogner vi. tustar, trebucar, tumar :heurter vt. tustar, trucar :taper vt./vi. tuta :niche f. à chien tuta :tanière f. tuta!; boha! :flûte! tuta, cuèva, espeluga, cret m. Ossau, crec m. Aspe :grotte f. tuta f., horat :terrier m. tutar, claxonar :klaxonner vt. tutejar :tutoyer vt. tutet, claxon, avertider, cornet :klaxon m. tuton, tutèth :tuyau m. d'une cruche ua centrala electrica :une centrale électrique ua hemna de servici :une femme de ménage ua lenga joena :une langue jeune ua lenga viva :une langue vive ua tropa, hèra, un sarròt, un hardèu :beaucoup adv. ubèrt,a, obèrt,a :ouvert,e a adj. ubertura, obertura :ouverture f. Uc :Hugues uei :aujourd'hui adv. uei lo dia :de nos jours ueit :huit adj. num. ueitanta, quate-vints prononcez kwa... :quatre-vingts adj. num. ueitau m./f. :huitième adj. num. uelh :œil m. uelh deu cuu pop., anus :anus m. uèra :regarde ueratz :regardez uèrdi avec l'art. déf. lo uèrdi, balharc :orge m. ueu :œuf m. ueus e pomas!; mèrda! :merde! uevassèra :pondeuse n./adj. f. uglar, cridar :hurler vi. Ugueta :Huguette ulhet :œillet m. Ulisse :Ulysse ultimatom :ultimatum m. uman,a :humain,e adj./n. umanitat :humanité f. umet m. :clavicule f. umide,-a :humide adj.. umiditat :humidité f. umiliar, abaishar :humilier vt. umor :humeur f. umor :humour m. un centrau telefonic :un central téléphonique un chic, drin, un drin :un peu loc. adv. Attention! ne pas utiliser drin, un drin pour dire "peu"; drin signifie seulement "un peu"; mais dans une phrase exclamative, il peut signifier "beaucoup". un coble joen :un jeune ménage un còp arribat,-ada, autanlèu arribat,-ada :dès son arrivée un còp, autanlèu :dès prép. un cop d'escadença :un coup de chance un còp èra :autrefois adv. un cop ... l'aute cop .. :tantôt ... tantôt... un cop qui :une fois que un drin, drin, un chic :un peu loc. adv. Attention! ne pas utiliser drin, un drin pour dire "peu"; drin signifie seulement "un peu"; mais dans une phrase exclamative, il peut signifier "beaucoup". un hardèu, ua tropa, hèra, un sarròt :beaucoup adv. un omi d'eleit :un homme d'élite un retorn de joenessa :un regain de jeunesse un sarròt, un hardèu, ua tropa, hèra :beaucoup adv.. un, ua :un,e adj./art./pr. unanimitat :unanimité f. uncla f., ungla f. :ongle m. ungla f., uncla f. :ongle m. unic,a, sol,a :unique adj. unifòrme,-a :uniforme adj. union :union f. unir, ligar :unir vt. unit,-ida, planèr,a :uni,e adj. unitat :unité f. univèrs :univers m. universau m./f. :universel,le adj. universitat :université f. untami m., pomada :pommade f. untar :enduire vt. corps gras untar, greishar :graisser vt. untatge :enduit m. corps gras untís :cambouis m. uraniom :uranium m. urbanisme :urbanisme m. urgéncia, prèssa, prèissa :urgence f. urgent,a :urgent,e adj. urna :urne f. urós,-osa :heureux,-se adj. urpa :griffe f. urpa :serre f. griffe d'oiseau usadís m., usadura f. :usure f. usadura f., usadís m. :usure f. usar :user vt. utiliser usar de, serví's de, emplegar :user de usatge :usage m. usatgèr,a, usatjant,a :usager,-ère n. usatjant,a, usatgèr,a :usager,-ère n. usclar, bronzar :bronzer vi. usclar, eslamar :flamber vi. usia, usina, fabrica :usine f. usina, usia, fabrica :usine f. Ustarits Ustaritze en basque :Ustaritz ustensilha f. :ustensile m. usuau m./f. :usuel,le adj. usura :usure f. prêt à un taux élevé util,a :utile adj. utilisacion :utilisation f. utilisar, emplegar, serví's de :utiliser vt. utilitat :utilité f. utís :outil m. utís, engibana f. :engin m. vaca :vache f. vacança :vacance f. vaccin :vaccin m. vaccinar :vacciner vt. vadença, neishença, vaduda :naissance f. vàder :naître vi. vàder bèth,-èra :engraisser vi. grossir vàder bèth,-èra, grossir, pravar :grossir vi./vt. vàder, créisher, pravar :pousser vi./vt. pour les plantes, les animaux, etc. vàder, deviéner :devenir vi. vàder gran, créisher, pravar :grandir vi. vàder magre,-a, magrir :maigrir vi. vàder, prabar, créisher :croître vi. vàder vielh, hà's vielh,a :vieillir vi. vaduda :venue f. naissance, poussée d'une plante vaduda, vadença, neishença :naissance f. vadut,-uda :né,e adj. vadut,-uda abans tèrmi, prematurat,-ada franc. :prématuré,e adj. vagamond, bohèmi :vagabond m. vagamondejar :vagabonder vi. vagant,a :libre adj. inoccupé vagat m., andada :vague f. vagon :wagon m. vailet :valet m. vailet m., goja f. :domestique n. vaishèra :vaisselle f. vaishèth :recipient m. vaishèth :vaisseau m. vaishèth, naviri, naviu :navire m. valable,-a, valeder,a :valable adj. valea, vath :vallée f. valeder,a, valable,-a :valable adj. Valença :Valence en Occitanie Valéncia en Catalogne :Valence valent,a :travailleur,-euse adj. valent,a, coralut,-uda :vaillant,e adj. valent,a, coralut,-uda, coratjós,osa :courageux,-se adj. Valentin,a :Valentin,e vàler :valoir vi. Valèria :Valérie valor :valeur f. vanèu, pigueta de mar f. :vanneau m. vanitat :vanité f. vanitós,-osa, gloriós,-osa :vaniteux,-euse adj. vantà's, hà's vàler :vanter se vantar :vanter vt. vantariòu,-òla :vantard,e adj./n. vapor :buée f. vapor :vapeur f. vaquèr :cow-boy m. Var :Var varat, arrelha f. :fossé m. varat, terrèr :talus m. variacion :variation f. variar :varier vt. varietat :variéte f. Vasconia :Vasconie Vascons :Vascons vase :vase m. réciplent vaste,-a, gran,a :vaste adj. vath, valea :vallée f. Vauclusa :Vaucluse ve entre deux consonnes, v' devant une voy., 'vs après une voy. mais devant une consonne :vous pr. pers. Complément indirect sans préposition vea :veine f. vededer,a, vistau m./f., vistable,-a :visible adj. véder :voir vt. véder de :envisager vt. véder de, ensajar de :tâcher de vi. vedèta :vedette f. artiste vediam!, viam!, mam! :voyons! interj. vedolh :croissant m. serpe à long manche vedolh m. :serpe f. à long manche vegada, parat m., circonstància :circonstance f. vegetacion :végétation f. vegetau m./f. :végétal adj. veïcul :véhicule m. veire :verre m. veiria :verrerie f. veiriau :vitrail m. veirina :vitrine f. veishiga, bohiga :vessie f. veishiga f., balon :ballon m. veitura :voiture f. vela :voile f. velha :veille f. velhada, nueitejada :veillée f. velhar vt./vi :veiller vi./vt. velièr :voilier m. velomotor techn., petahum familier :vélomoteur m. velós :velours m. vencedor,a :vainqueur adj. véncer :vaincre vt. vençut,-uda :vaincu,e adj./n. Venècia :Venise Veneçuela :Venezuela venedor,a :vendeur,-euse n. véner :vendre vt. venguda, vienguda :venue f. vénguer Vic-Bilh, vier, vir Aspe, Barétous, viéner :venir vi. venjança :vengeance f. venjar :venger vt. vent :vent m. vent de bisa m., vent magre m., bisa :bise f. vent vent magre m., bisa, vent de bisa m. :bise f. vent venta :vente f. ventader :ventilateur m. vente :ventre m. Ventor :Ventoux ventòrla, borrada :bourrasque f. ventòrla vent :rafale f. ventorrut,-uda, borrassut,-uda, pamparrut,-uda :ventru,e adj. ventorrut,-uda, obès,a :obèse adj. ventresca, hampeta :ventrêche f. verbau :procès-verbal m. verbau m., contravencion :contravention f. verbau m./f. :verbal,e adj. vèrbe :verbe m. verd,a :vert,e adj. verdejar, verdir :verdir vi./vt. verdèu :maquereau m. poisson verdicte :verdict m. verdigòu :vertige m. verdir, verdejar :verdir vi./vt. verdurèr, vergèr :verger m. veren, verim :venin m. verenha, vrenha, veronha :vendange f. verenhar, vrenhar, veronhar :vendanger vt. verenhós,-osa, verimós,-osa :vénéneux,-se adj. verenhós,-osa, verimós,-osa :venimeux,-euse adj. vénéneux,-euse verge bien meilleur que vierge, vierge :vierge f. vergèr, verdurèr :verger m. vergonha, honta :honte f. vergonhós,-osa :honteux,-se adj. vergonhós,-osa, timide,-a :timide adj. verguetas f. pl., guilhemets :guillemets m. pl. verificacion :vérification f. verificar :vérifier vt. verim, veren :venin m. verimós,-osa, verenhós,-osa :vénéneux,-se adj. verimós,-osa, verenhós,-osa :venimeux,-euse adj. vénéneux,-euse vermelh,a :vermeil,le adj. vèrmi :ver m. vèrmi de lutz :ver de luisant vermicèli, pasta tà la sopa f. :vermicelle m. vèrn :aulne m. vernís :vernis m. veronha, verenha, vrenha :vendange f. veronhar, verenhar, vrenhar :vendanger vt. Veronica :Véronique vèrs, rima f. sing. :vers m. verset, coblet :couplet m. versificar :versifier vi. vertadèr,a :réel,le adj. vertadèr,a :véritable adj. vertadèr,a :vrai,e adj. vertat :vérité f. vertèbra :vertèbre f. verticau m./f. :vertical,e adj. vertut :vertu f. vervea, pesquerina :verveine f. vesc :gui m. vesiatge :voisinage m. vesin,-ia :proche adj. voisin vesin, vesia :voisin,e adj./n. vèspa, vrèspa :guêpe f. vèsta :veste f. vestiari :vestiaire m. vestidura f., harda f., pelhas f. pl., vestissi m. :habits m. pl. vestigi :vestige m. vestir, apelhar :habiller vt. vestir, apelhar :vêtir vt. vestís, pelha f., vestissi :vêtement m. vestissi m., vestidura f., harda f., pelhas f. pl. :habits m. pl. vestissi, vestís, pelha f. :vêtement m. veston :veston m. veta, peu deu bòis m. :veine du bois vetèra, bima, jota :génisse f. veterinari :vétérinaire m. veteron m. dim., vetèth,-èra :veau, velle n. vetèth,-èra, veteron m. dim. :veau, velle n. veud,-a :veuf, veuve adj./n. vexar, picar, escamusar :vexer vt. via :voie f. viahòra!, ajuda! :au secours! viam!, mam!, vediam! :voyons! interj. Viana :Vienne ville en Autriche viatge :voyage m. viatjador,-ora :voyageur,-euse n. viatjar :voyager vi. vibracion :vibration f. vibrar :vibrer vi. Vic de Bigòrra :Vic-de-Bigorre vicari :vicake m. vice-, sos- :vice- préf. vici :vice m. viciar :gâter un enfant viciós,-osa :vicieux,-euse adj. victima :victime f. victòria :victoire f. victoriós,-osa :victorieux,-euse adj. videlha :vis f. de pressoir videlha f., lheta :liseron m. Vièla :Bielle Vièla-segura :Vielleségure vielh :vieil adj. vieux vielh,a :vieillard m. vielh,a :vieux, vieille adj./n. vielh,a, atjat,-ada :agé,e adj. vielhèr m., vielhessa :vieillesse f. vielhessa, vielhèr m. :vieillesse f. viéner :provenir vi. viéner, vénguer Vic-Bilh, vier, vir Aspe, Barétous :venir vi. vienguda, venguda :venue f. vier, vir Aspe, Barétous, viéner, vénguer Vic-Bilh :venir vi. vierge, verge bien meilleur que vierge :vierge f. vigilant,a :vigilant adj. vigor :vigueur f. vigorós,-osa, goarrut,-uda :vigoureux,-euse adj. vila :ville f. vilanèr,a, ciutadin,a :citadin,e adj./n. vilatge :village m. villà :villa f. vime, vimi :osier m. brin vimerèra f., vimièr :osier m. arbre vimi, vime :osier m. brin vimièr, vimerèra f. :osier m. arbre vin :vin m. vinagre :vinaigre m. Vincenç :Vincent vineta, saladèra Ossau :oseille f. vinha :vigne f. plantation. Vinhana :Vienne rivière vinhèr :vigneron m. vinheta, timbre m. :vignette f. vint :vingt adj. num. vintau m./f. :vingtième adj. num. vintea, vintenat m. nombre approximatif :vingtaine f. vintenat m. nombre approximatif, vintea :vingtaine f. viòl :viol m. violénçia :violence f. violent,a :violent,e adj. vipèra :vipère f. vir, vier Aspe, Barétous, viéner, vénguer Vic-Bilh :venir vi. vira-só :store m. vira-só :tournesol m. virabarquin :vilebrequin m. virada :détour m. virada f. :thème m. traduction virada f., crotzada f. :carrefour m. virada f., cutorn :virage m. virada f., cutorn, viraplec :tournant m. viradisques :tourne-disques m. viradisques invariable, electrofone :électrophone m. viraplec :lacet m. route viraplec, virada f., cutorn :tournant m. virar :virer vi. virar, arrevirar, tradúser, tradusir :traduire vt. virar las aucas :zigzaguer vi. pour un ivroigne virar, tornejar :tourner vi./vt. virar-s'ac plan :tirer vi. bien se débrouiller virgula :virgule f. virolèr,a :variable adj. versatile viroleta :girouette f. visà :visa m. visar, mirar :viser vt. visca! :vive! interj. visita :visite f. visitador,a, visitaire,-a :visiteur,-euse n. visitaire,-a, visitador,a :visiteur,-euse n. visitar :visiter vt. vissar :visser vt. vista :vue f. vista f., panorama :panorama m. vistable,-a, vededer,a, vistau m./f. :visible adj. vistaflac,a, cort,a de vista, miòpe,-a scient., lusc,a :myope adj. vistau m./f., vistable,-a, vededer,a :visible adj. viste :vite adv. rapidement vit :vigne f. pied de vigne vita :vie f. vita vitanta :vie quotidienne vitalha m. :denrée f. vitamina :vitamine f. vitatge :vignoble m. vitauguèra f., crabahust, seuvamair f. :chèvrefeuille m. vitessa :vitesse f. vitra :vitre f. vitriòl m., sulfata f. :sulfate m. bouillie bordelaise vitz :vis f. viu f.: viva, sobte,-a :prompt,e adj. viu,-iva :vivant,e adj. viu, viva :vif, vive adj. vivacitat, briu m., arsec m. :vivacité f. víver :vivre vi. vocabulari :vocabulaire m. vocacion :vocation f. vocala :voyelle f. vòl :vol m. dans l'air d'un oiseau, d'un avion volada, aviada :essor m. volant :volant m. volar :voler vi. dans l'air volastrejar, voletejar :voltiger vi. volcan :volcan m. volentari,-ària, volentós,-osa :volontaire adj. volentat :volonté f. volentós,-osa, volentari,-ària :volontaire adj. voler :vouloir vt. voletejar, volastrejar :voltiger vi. volume t. scient. :volume m. livre vomir, rénder :vomir vi./vt. vos qu'ac disetz :c'est vous qui le dites vos, vosautes :vous pr. pers. complément précédé d'une préposition vos, vosautes :vous pr. pers. sujet, il ne se traduit que pour insister vòste, vòsta :vôtre pr. poss. vòt :vœu m. vòta, arcada, vòuta :voûte f.. votacion f., vòte :vote m. votar :voter vt. vòte, votacion f. :vote m. votz :voix f. vòuta, vòta, arcada :voûte f. vrenha, verenha, veronha :vendange f. vrenhar, verenhar, veronhar :vendanger vt. vrèspa, vèspa :guêpe f.. vrespada :soirée f. après-midi vrèspe :après-midi m. vrespejar, har vresperon, har vresperòt :goûter vt./vi. manger l'après-midi vrespèr, vresperon, vresperòt :goûter m. vresperon, vresperòt, vrespèr :goûter m. vresperòt, vrespèr, vresperon :goûter m. vriulet,a :violet,te adj. vriuleta :violette f. vriulon :violon m. vueit,a :creux,-se adj. vide vuèit,a :vide adj. vueitar :vider vt. vulgar,a, comun,a :vulgaire adj. vulnerable,-a :vulnérable adj.. zèbre :zèbre m. zèl, arsec :zèle m. zenit :zénith m. zerò :zéro m. zig-zagar, estremejar, har andèras :zigzaguer vi. ziga-zaga f., bitsègas f. pl., andèras f. pl. :zigzag m. zinc :zinc m. zòna :zone f. zoò :zoo m.